Feeling
by Mister Barney
Summary: AU What if Harry wasn't the BWL and was just a loner at Hogwarts until a certain bossy know-it-all took interest in him? Takes place 5th year, voldemort's dead H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy.

Thought I should clarify some things before you read, this will first and foremost be a story about Harry and Hermione set in an AU. Harry isn't the boy-who-lived, Neville is, but Harry's and Neville's parents were both killed. Harry grew up more abused and starved as he wasn't really under the protection of Dumbledore, living with his Aunt and Uncle. Neville grew up with his family like in canon, making Dumbledore more a part of his life early on.

This leads to them killing off Voldemort when he attempts his resurrection. Basically everything in canon happens, but slightly altered, mostly with Neville and Ron while Harry plays a mysterious role in each. Harry is powerful however,but he was sorted into Hufflepuff while Hermione into Ravenclaw.

This story picks up during the 5th year after Neville and Dumbledore kill Voldemort for good. I did this mainly because I wasn't interested in an adventure story about Harry and Hermione, there are a lot of those already. Instead I'm interested in making more of a love story(which hopefully will stay interesting).

I have a bad problem switching from Harry's to Hermione's views awkwardly, so let me know how to improve!

Hermione Granger pushed her Hogwarts trunk through the station of Kings Cross while keeping an eye out for all of the little First years coming in. The Ravenclaw prefect looked down at her badge in pride and smiled quietly to herself, standing at attention in case anyone happened to need help. She nodded to a couple new aquaintances she had made over the past year, having gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum seemed to have given the bushy-haired girl some semblance of popularity.

She couldn't help another wide smile that split on her face when she thought of the events at the beginning of the Summer. To think that Professor Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom were able to defeat Voldemort when "once and for all". Details were a little scarce, but Dumbledore had told them Voledmort was defeated for good. Prior to that Dumbledore had always said that he was still alive, and it was all over the Prophet how Dumbledore had created a plan to defeat him as soon as he ever did come back. For some reason the Professor required Neville's assistance, which seemed really peculiar to Hermione, but her elation over the final death of Voldemort washed away any curiosity that she had.

Thinking about Neville led her thoughts to all that he had to overcome during the last years. From discovering that Quirrell was a Death Eater, to saving little Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, and even winning the TriWizard Cup-which fell into Dumbledore's plans- Hermione couldn't help but admire him. But then again, every girl in Hogwarts had admired him, and it was no secret that he was now the most desirable wizard in Hogwarts, if not the wizarding world. He had even turned in the mass murderer Sirius Black to the dementors! Hermione didn't know the exact details of the night that Black was kissed, but she did know that Professor Lupin mysteriously quit almost immediately afterward and Professor Snape seemed happy for days in the aftermath.

Hermione shook herself back into alertness as she realized where she was. The dementors that year had left her in a dark sort of depression 3rd year, and everytime she looked back on those days the depression would resurface. But that was in the past, and Hermione took one last glance around the station before deciding it was time to board.

While Hermione did have aquaintances that she could sit with, she wasn't particularly close to any of them. For the longest time she lived her life as the know-it-all muggleborn obsessed with books and knowledge, not really conducive to starting a friendship. She had tried to become friends with her fellow Ravenclaws, who would seem to have the same thirst and desire, but none had readily shown themselves.

Hermione thought it had something to do with the arrogance due to intelligence that not only scared away others, but also scared her away from them. She, like many of her fellow Ravenclaws, were very intellectual, and almost every discussion turned into some form of debate, leading to many heated arguments and tensions usually running high amongst the Claws. Since she rubbed many of her fellow students the wrong way, it had been hard making close friends.

As she searched the Express she did recieve a few nods and hellos, but no one offered a seat, and Hermione didn't bother to invite herself. Hopefully there would be an empty compartment that she could hole herself in after the prefect meeting.

Walking through the Hogwart's Express, Hermione finally stopped at a compartment with only one other student inside it. The boy seemed to be entranced with an old looking book, and Hermione couldn't help thinking that he looked rather familiar. Stopping for a second, trying to wrack her brain for the name, she realized that the black-haired boy was actually in her own year.

_Hank...no...Henry..Harold...HARRY! Thats it!_

"Hello Harry," she said, waiting for a response. Harry looked up from the book that he was reading, and with a glance. Hermione felt like the Hufflepuff 5th year had judged her in that quick second, but all she had been able to see were his eyes. Piercing yet beautiful at the same time, there seemed to be something hidden behind Harry's emerald eyes. With a start Hermione realized that he had responded to her, and she withdrew from her thoughts.

"Would it be alright if I sat in here? All the others are filled" Hermione said. Harry again seemed to judge her, but she seemed to pass as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya sure, it's not like anyone else will ever come." Hermione paused to think after his statement. It was true that she had never seen the boy with any companions, more of a ghost really. Even the classes they had together she couldn't recall him speaking or even participating. After flashing him a quick smile, she put her trunk away.

Both of them were quiet as Hermione sat down again, and Hermione began to fidget with the awkward silence as Harry countinued reading his book. It would take another half hour before the Express would move and she had to attend the prefect meeting. Hermione decided that if there were to be a dicussion within the compartment, she needed to start it with the lonely boy.

"What're you reading?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't respond, but instead lifted the book so that she could see the gold writing on the front. _Advanced Magic for Masters _glittered out from the black binding of the book. A book for all intents and purposes, for magic users on par with Aurors and Unspeakables.

"Magic for Masters?" Hermione asked incredulously, with a hint of mocking in her voice. Maybe the boy had just stumbled upon the book and was perusing it. "Are you following the theory alright? I'll explain it to you if you need me to."

Harry gave her another glance, this time with a little bit of hostility and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Hermioen cringed from how her voice sounded, even to herself, and from the judgement in Harry's eyes. Before she had a chance to apologize for her tone however, Harry responded.

"I'm getting on fine" and his tone seemed to suggest that the conversation was over, and Hermione couldn't help but keeping quiet until she had to leave for the meeting.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione couldn't help but think about Harry throughout the whole meeting, and the guilt that hit her when she had spoken to him. It was doubly hard when she knew exactly what her problem was, but couldn't contain herself. She couldn't contain her natural self, and somehow it alwasy ended up making someone feel bad.

She looked around the room at her fellow prefects, some who she knew, and some who she didn't. Neville of course would be, especially after what happened with Dumbledore and above average grades. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Anthony Goldstein rounded out the rest of the 5th year group. Hermione knew some choices were obvious, but some choices she wasn't too sure about. Hermione diligently took notes though as the Head Boy and Head Girl described the roles and the scheduling of patrols.

Afterwards Hermione walked back to her compartment, casting a quick glance at Neville as he moved to join his friends Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Hermione had stopped breathing for a moment, and as Neville walked she shook her bushy hair and hurried back to her compartment. A few compartments away from her own, Hermione heard a startled shout and rushed forward to see the disturbance.

What she saw was two 7th year Slytherins dazed from being flung back from farther along the corridor. Farther along she saw Harry bent over a shocked first or second year, seeming to speak urgently Harry pulled back from the boy and looked him directly in the eye waiting for an answer. The boy nodded, Harry smiled and ruffle his hair, and shooed him along as he re-entered his compartment. The small boy and his companions hurried past Hermione back to their compartment as she helped the two Slytherins up.

"What was that?" Hermione questioned rather directly, and both Slytherin students looked at each other, debating whether they should answer. "I'm a prefect you know" Hermione reminded them, lightly tapping her badge.

One of them scowled at her, and the other looked rather angry as well. "Nothing" he replied, and as Hermione raised her arm in a threatening manner, both of the large men pushed pass her. Giving a huff of annoyance, Hermione proceeded back to her compartment with a lot of questions about the enigma Harry.

When she walked into the compartment, Harry was back to sitting down and reading his book. As she was about to confront Harry however, Hermione remembered the last brief conversation that they had, and decided that she shouldn't be so agressive against someone she didn't really know. Hermione appreciated that he wanted to read, but she had done that all summer and wasn't too interested in doing so at every free moment. Hermione secrelty yearned for friends to talk with, and even she got bored of reading all of the time. So she sat the rest of the ride in silence, until one of her fellow Ravenclaws entered through the doors.

"Hello Luna" Hermione said rather hurridley, glad that someone was there to satisfy her need for human conversation. "How was your summer?" Luna gave her an awkward smile, seeing that while Hermione had never been particularly mean to her, she had made fun of Luna's beliefs and ideas.

"Hello Hermione, I had an interesting summer, what about yourself?"

"Oh just the best time, my parents decided to take me to France to see all of the sights. I'm sure you would love it Luna. Have you ever been?" Hermione said. Luna gave her another awkward smile and replied in the negative. After the plesantries however, Hermione realized that she had nothing else to discuss.

While searching in her mind for a topic of conversation, Hermion decided to just ask "Did you need something from me Luna?". Luna glanced over to Harry, whose eyes were still concentrated on the book.

"Actually no, I came to talk to Harry" Luna replied.

Hermione looked to her glasses wearing companion with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't been aware that Harry was friends with Luna Lovegood of all people. She mentally filed that piece of information in her head, as well as a slight disapproval of Harry associating himself with someone like Luna. Harry still hadn't looked up however, and as the silence stretched on she moved to shake him to attention.

Harry jerked up in surprise, his hand stretched out palm open to Hermione's face almost as if to attack her. As his eyes recognized her face, he lowered his hand and seemed to become aware of his surrounding. His eyes darted to Luna, and a frustrated sigh exited from him.

"Hello Harry, you're looking well" Harry only gave a nod in response, trying to rush the conversation along as quickly as possible. "I heard you saved a couple Gryffindors. I thought you said that you were done with all of the nonsense?" Luna said, and Hermione got the feeling that Luna was trying to egg him on, to show some sort of reaction. Hermione too became interested in Harry's lack of emotional responses.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" Harry asked rather rudely, and Hermione's eyes showed signs of disapproval. While she didn't particularly care for Luna, she didn't think there was any reason to be rude.

"Oh no, just seeing if the Wrackspurts had left you. You know you really should do something about it Harry, or else it'll be a lonely road" Luna said dramatically, although there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Hermione distinctly got the impression that the girl held some inner darkness that she could never understand, and felt a little guilty for her treatment in the past.

"And you Luna?" Harry said, and Hermione knew that the exchange had suddenly taken a turn. Luna seemed to stiffen up, and gave Harry a frostier look.

"There's nothing wrong with me Harry" she said, but she now held herself awkwardly, about ready to leave the compartment and the uncomfortable conversation.

"Oh really, I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for being mental" Harry responded, and Hermione could see the hurt in Luna's eyes as tears started to glaze in them. Luna just looked at Harry with sad eyes, and he turned away uncomfortably.

"Goodbye Harry, I'll see you later" she said, rushing out of the compartment with her Hogwart's robe billowing behind her. Harry looked after her for a second, thinking about running after her. But with another sigh he opened his book up. Before he had a chance to read again Hermione was in his face, looking at him rather sternly.

"You go apologize right now Harry Potter!" she began " It takes a lot for someone like Luna to express themselves and you have to go and be rude to her like that". Harry looked at her strangely at first, and raised an eyebrow at the end.

"Maybe Luna would feel better about expressing herself if less people were rude to her about every little thing she does" Harry said with a straight face, and from the guilty look in her grimace Harry knew he had won the little argument. "And plus Luna and I have an understanding, she knows not to talk about certain things, especially in the presence of strangers."

Hermione looked at Harry shrewdly, but decided now wasn't the time to press the boy. There was obviously something between the two, but she didn't want to spend the rest of the trip arguing. This was the first glimpse into the real life of another person that she had never seen before. She sighed, and looked out the window as the Express continued to roll on.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione got into the Great Hall rather quickly so that she could help direct the flow and pace of the older students. Not having much to do, she politely stood at attention while watching the students filter in, nodding at a couple of her fellow students. Harry, who was now a blip on her radar, was walking along the side of the wall by himself. When an opening cleared he darted into the Great Hall, without interacting with anyone else. Hermione frowned at this in disappointment, it seemed like no one noticed Harry, and he didn't really care to try and gain that attention. Not even his fellow 5th year Hufflepuff mates had made a move to say hi.

As the students coming in slowed down, Head Boy Cedric Diggory directed the prefects that they too should sit down and get ready for the feast. Hermione went and sat down in a random location, and had small talk with the closest person, in this case Su Li and Padma Patil. As her eyes roamed around the Hall she noticed that Harry was inconspicuously sitting by himself at the end of the table. His head was in a book even now, and Hermione couldn't help but questioning if he had done so in the past. If he did read this much why hadn't he done better in the end of term tests? If she recalled correctly, and for Hermione she usually did, he always appeared to score average everytime. Nothing to give away his true power or knowledge, but enough to pass the necessary classes.

This alarmed Hermione for multiple reasons, but mainly because Harry Potter was becoming a puzzle not easily solved. As the sorting happened and throughout the feast, Hermione continued to steal glances at Harry. He continued to hold his book with one hand, while eating with his other. She found it incredible how much he was able to put into his body considering that his frame was so small. Half way through the feast Hermione flicked her eyes over to the end of the Hufflepuff table again, and was shocked to see nothing remained but an empty plate. Harry had snuck out in between her last glances, and it seemed that no one around him had even noticed.

"Hermione" Su Li said, and Hermione jerked to attention. She mentally chided herself as she answered.

"Yes?"

"Is there something going on between you and Henry?" Su Li asked.

"Henry? Henry who?" Hermione stuttered, hoping she wasn't talking about the boy on her mind. Su Li's grin widened at Hermione's response.

"You know, that kind of cute guy who has over in the corner. Reading his book? Henry...Padder right?" The girls surrounding Hermione were all leaning in now, breathlessly waiting for a response.

"Oh him. He's nobody I just met him on the train. I think his name is Harry Potter though" Hermione said, hoping she had played it off nonchalantly.

"Oh isn't he the orphan boy? I heard my dad talking about him when we saw him boarding the train, awfully lonely isn't he. I heard that he lives with his muggle Aunt and Uncle." Padma jumped in, and now everyone was becoming more interested in the scrawny boy.

"Oh yes, but thats not the best part about him is it Hermione?" Su Li said again, and at Hermione's questioning glance and raised eyebrow, Su Li continued. "Well I've heard since his parent's were killed by You-Know-Who's forces, he inherited all of their money... a lot of money"

Hermione grimaced, she wasn't interested in Harry because of his money. But it was nice to know how much that mattered to other witches. At Hermione's disapproving look however, Su Li continued "I only know about that because my dad was looking into marriage prospects. My dad also said that after our third year, when.." Su Li got quiet, down to a whisper, and all the girls leaned in farther."when Sirius Black was kissed, it was revealed that Harry was his godson and betrayed the Potters."

The girls gasped in surprise, and Su Li grinned in triumph, relishing in the warmth of attention and gossip. "But they never said anything about that in the Prophet" someone said, and Su gave them a pitying look.

"They're not going to print everything in the Prophet of course, and why shame Henry-sorry I mean Harry- at the time even more? Although I did also hear that Harry inherited all of the money from the Black Family as well." the girls gasped appreciatively again.

"Which makes Harry one of the most eligible boys at the school in terms of marriage. And the best part is to get that money, Harry was chosen as the Black heir over a direct blood heir like Draco. His father was really angry over that, my dad told me " Su finished with a smile, looking at the appreciative glances the other girls were showing her after giving out such gossip.

"Harry's not going to take any of you as his wife you know" said a voice from behind Su, and half the girls turned around to take a look at Luna.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, before any of the other girls could be rude and run her away.

"Well, I expect Harry won't want to stay around long enough for anyone to tie him down so to speak"

"Whatever Looney" Padma said " you don't have to hide it. You can have him. It's not like any of us wants a broody loner like him even if he has all that money. Why be with someone that miserable and depressing?"

The girls around her murmured their agreement, although Hermione looked on in silence. "Don't talk about Harry like that" said a 3rd year boy rather heatedly, Stewart Ackerly if Hermione remembered correctly. Stewart seemed to realize what he said, because his face immediately began to redden and he looked down at his plate.

"Oh what do you know that we don't?" Hermione asked, feeling like she was finally making headway into the puzzle. "Nothing, nothing" was his response as he turned away to speak with his friends. Hermione glanced again around the table, only to find questioning looks and an appreciative grin on Luna's face.

"Well anyway Hermione I know he reads a lot, so he may be your type." Su Li said, getting back on topic "But you can do much better. I mean you went with Krum to the ball last year after all."

Hermione colored red, she didn't like that this conversation about Harry was starting to turn into one about her love life. "No I'm not interested in Harry, I just find him interesting" she said, looking at Luna who was staring back with a frown. Luna looked deep in thought, before leaving quietly and leaving the Great Hall.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry Potter was quite angry at the days events. His whole life he had been living stealthily and inconspicuously. No one paid attention to him and he paid attention to no one. The only real influence he had within the school was to stop older students from bullying the younger ones. No one was to look at him with anything other than indifference, even his head of house, Professor Sprout, didn't remember his name half the time. It was easier this way, living life distant from all others, and while it did get lonely, Harry always had the end goal in mind.

Since he had learned about his inheritance from his parents, Harry's only goal in life had been to run away and leave. He had only wanted to learn enough magic to get him by, and then leave to another country like Australia or America. His first eleven years of life had been hell, with beatings and starvation a common occurence whenever he "acted up". Harry's life grew cold and he learned to put on faces of indifference to mask the real pain he was feeling.

But third year, when he had learned the truth about his family, Harry couldn't help but let go of the mask. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two men who had both been estranged from him, had opened up Harry's closed heart. Remus, who was a family friend and his third year Professor, was still alive but in a deep funk.

Sirius on the other hand had first made contact with Harry two years ago. Harry had noticed the black dog hanging around the grounds of Hogwarts, and had taken him on as his best friend. Half way through the year, he introduced the dog to Remus, who after a tense stand off, finally revealed Sirius Black and thetruth of the night his parents were murdered. Knowing that Sirius was innocent, and finding that the traitor was inside the castle, opened up Harry's heart to emotions he'd never felt before.

Anger, hatred, fear, sadness had all attacked him that year. The first year he had actually really felt anything in a long while. The first year he had opened up to anyone about everything. Harry had 6 great months with his Godfather, until the fateful night where they put their Pettigrew plan into action. It had been so perfect, so well planned, until Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley followed him into the Shrieking Shack. That had been a very tense night, where Harry tried to explain the situation to them, tried to beg them to give him a chance. But as the two boys were about to give that chance, Severus Snape had walked into the shack.

Quickly binding up Lupin and Black, Harry was quickly overpowered and was witness to his godfather getting kissed under the orders of Dumbledore and Fudge. Only his anger and fiery words at the death of his godfather left the two leaders with doubts on their mind. The following article in the Daily Prophet was subdued instead of boastful, even though Fudge wanted it to be well known Dumbledore decided to lay off for Harry's sake.

From then on Harry's goal shifted back from living a happy life with his godfather and family, to learning as much as he could and leaving Britain forever. He was over this life, over everything that had to do with blood feuds, and betrayal, over wizards and magic. After Sirius' death Harry often thought about suicide, about ending his life. But Remus seemed to know what Harry was going through, and did his best to support his adopted nephew. They talked together all through the summer after third year, and well into the fourth. But while Harry did decide not to end himself, it didn't take away his masks of indifference and coldness.

And now, due to one witches strange fascination with him, he was on the verge of losing it all. Out of all the people it had to be Hermione Granger Harry thought, groaning to himself. As Harry walked up to his favorite tower he couldn't help thinking about the bushy haired girl. She was obviously very intelligent, and she figured that Harry was a puzzle. He could see it in her eyes, the gears turning in her brain trying to figure him out. And it wasn't like Harry had anything to hide, not really. He just didn't want to get close to anybody, or for anybody to get close to him. It hurt thinking about his parents and Sirius, and his role in their deaths.

During his third year the dementors made him remember by hearing the voices, the Death Eaters not bothering to kill his parents until they had to. Well not his father at least. Pure blood, they had said, didn't need to be spilled. But after killing his mother, his father had done the best he could to save Harry. Harry knew, from those memories, that his parents had died protecting him, had given their lives to insure his. Luckily help had come at the last second, or else their sacrifices would have meant nothing.

Even Sirius had died for him. For his happiness. His godfather had sacrificed his safety to spend time with Harry. Had escaped Azkaban for revenge yes, but within the 6 months Harry had spent with him Sirius began to understand that revenge wasn't worth it. That spending time with Harry was worth more than killing Pettigrew to avenge his friends. But it was he, Harry, who made him leave his safety. It was he, Harry, who wanted Sirius to go along with a plan to trap Pettigrew and prove to the world his innocence. And ultimately, no matter what anyone said, it had been Harry who carelessly let Neville and Ron see him on the Marauders Map, leaving the castle into the Shrieking Shack.

As Harry finally got up to the tower, he went into his favorite spot on top of the tower itself. From there he had the best view in all of Hogwarts, able to see the Forbidden Forest and even into the mountain side. He was also able to just lay back and look up at the stars, so quiet, free, and beautiful. The only person who had ever found this spot was Luna Lovegood, and only because she had practically stalked Harry all of last year.

At the reminder of her Harry couldn't help but scowl. What right did she have to judge him? She acted crazy like her father to mask the death of her mother. He knew she only did it to humor her father, to play along with his own mental instability, but trying to judge him while she did so got him angry. He knew too, why she had taken an interest in his life. He had stopped bullies from attacking and teasing her at the end of his third year, and since then she had been following him thinking that she knew all the answers to fix his problems. Harry knew too, that she was a hundred fold more intelligent then she let on.

She seemed to understand Harry's problems too, and that frustrated him as well. Not because she was a companion in pain, but because she thought it her place to save him from his own demise. It seemed she knew that he too wanted to leave all the painful memories of Britain, and was trying to trap him by getting him to make connections. Harry sighed thinking to the incident on the Express, he didn't want to be rude to her, she just kept coming on strong recently.

Harry heard light footsteps coming from below, and sighed as he knew who it would be. "Hello Harry, I knew you'd be up here" Luna said, looking up from the balcony below Harry. Harry remained quiet, knowing that Luna had enough experience with conversation with him that she would say what she wanted. .

"They're talking about you, you know" this got Harry to sit up from his position.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, with a hint of panic in his voice. Luna heard this, and knew that she had his attention, and any time that happened was a chance to get closer to him.

"Oh well when I was leaving the conversation they were talking about how good of a husband you would make. And how much money you were worth, you know the gossip kind of things"

Luna frowned when the conversation didn't continue, and listened as Harry gave a triumphant kind of noise. "You think it's a good thing they are talking about you then?" Harry remained silent, trying to think of a correct answer.

"They wouldn't be after Harry Potter, they're after their hero image of Lord Potter and Lord Black. And if they want to chase a phantom, I'm okay with that" Harry said, back to sounding relaxed and indifferent. He peered down over the edge, to see Luna looking out into the sunset obviously deep in thought. She looked up into his eyes, a smile on her lips and in her eyes.

"Yes I think you're right" Luna started, carefully keeping eye contact with Harry to gauge his reaction " but there is one who seems genuinely interested in you" Luna left unsaid who, but both she and Harry knew who she was talking about. And her grin grew wider as she saw a flash of fear cross his eyes. He gave a sigh, and laid back to look at the stars.

"Stay away Luna, and stop dreaming up schemes. I don't need your version of happiness, I only want mine. Peace and quiet from the world. So just stop" Harry's voice had gotten increasingly cold as the words came, almost to the point where Luna believed he was becoming hostile. She however knew what she had to do, and stood her ground. It took a while for Luna to recollect her thoughts, before she made to speak again.

"You do know there is some seer blood in my heritage right Harry?" not getting a response, Luna continued. " I can't really see the future, or make prohpecies. But when you rescued me from those bullies I felt something. I felt like I had to help you. That there was something that I needed to do to guide you. And everytime I feel you leaving, something within me tells me that its wrong. You're true happiness lies here, please believe me." Harry remained quiet, he had heard this argument from her before, and wasn't too sure how to think about it. Harry knew that he was trying to take the easy route, leave all of his problems behind and start new, but at this point it felt like the only reasonable response for him.

He gave another sigh. Today was just too dramatic for his liking, he needed to go back to controlling his life. "What do you feel from Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking Luna from her own thoughts. At this Luna smiled again.

"I think you two will be very happy together."

A/n:  
>I know my characters are OOC, but I mainly attribute that to their scenarios.<p>

Please review and let me know how to make it better!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry that its taken a while to publish this, I've just been so busy with college starting and everything. I've also noticed something that was amusing to me but maybe not to you guys, I'm actually struggling to think of plot points without Voldemort.

I didn't have the whole story planned out beforehand, and so far I have about 7 chapters worth of ideas. Basically this year is about their friendship and goes by quick, and the next year is where it becomes more romance. Also I don't plan on this being an epic, maybe around 10-15 chapters give or take how many plot bunnies I can think of. This being my first fanfic I should've realized it would have been better to think about this stuff beforehand :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not using this for profit.

Harry was left to ponder Luna's last words on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been a week since the start of term, and after that terrible first day he had been left alone apart from a few daring glances.

Harry felt quite happy about that, because it seemed like his life was settling down back to normal. He was being ignored by people and that meant he didn't need to interact with them either, his favorite kind of interaction was a non interaction.

Humming a little tune to himself Harry turned to go into the Great Hall and began to walk to the end of the Hufflepuff table like always. Halfway there he stopped frozen at attention. Sitting across from his usual seat was the back of a girl with bushy brunette hair down her back.

Harry grew confused, and looked down the Hufflepuff table to see if there were any spots completly empty. There were odd seats that were open, but there were students surrounding those empty seats. Harry didn't really like to eat around others. Deciding to take the risk to eat, Harry continued to make his way over.

As he sat down, Harry grew a little startled to say the least. The eyes that met his weren't of any Hufflepuff that he knew, in fact the face happened to be at the wrong table. At the exact place he sat by himself for every meal. Harry groaned to himself, all semblance of happiness now gone as he recognized the person in front of him.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said, a brilliant smile on her face that made Harry scowl even more. He nodded in response, not wanting to be rude again. His hand reached forward to put food on his plate, but before he could reach for anything a plate was shoved into his hand.

"Here I've prepared this for you" Hermione said, looking at him expectantly, with more confidence than she should have. At Harry's stunned silence she continued "I know you like your toast with jam, and there's some eggs too" she smiled again.

Harry just sat there stunned, not speaking. How much had this girl been watching him for the past week? Had she been studying him to try and learn about him, to get close to him?

Harry accepted the platewith a grimace, as if giving into her games. Hermione however looked very pleased at herself as Harry began shoving food into his mouth, his hand reaching inside his robes to pull out a book.

Hermione however pulled the book away from him as he began to open it, looking at him with a stern look that reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Harry gave her an unreadable look, as she continued to stare at him.

"Thanks" Harry muttered, and Hermione nodded approvingly before stowing his book away into her robes.

"Hey wha-"

"It's incredibly rude you know, reading a book while eating. I think conversation is much better don't you?" Harry was starting to get frustrated.

"I would like my book back" Harry said straightly, standing up as if to intimidate her. Hermione's face to was becoming more serious, no longer playful.

"No, I don't think I will give it back. It's quite rude to read while eating. Especially since I made that plate for you" Hermione said, nodding to the plate sitting in front of Harry. He pushed the plate back towards her, hand still held out for the book.

Hermione's face became anxious at this, she hadn't anticipated Harry refusing such a nice offer. She had studied his eating patterns and had approached him calmly and without any agression.

"I know you're hungry. What's wrong with eating and talking with me?" Harry remained defiant.

"I don't have to answer to you"

"Well than maybe I should learn more about you from your books? " Hermione said, taking it back out and inspecting it. She noticed that this was different than the one he had read on the Hogwart's Express.

"_Advanced Ward construction_? How come you're reading such advanced books? Why aren't you better in our classes? I know that your grades are just average. How much do you really know?" she fired off rapidly, thinking that she was beginning to peel back the layers.

Harry gave her a furiously angry look, and with a strangled "Stay away from me!" he acciod his book and hurried out of the Hall. Hermione looked around to find that Harry's little end of the table was quite secluded.

No one had given them a second glance, although when she looked at her own Ravenclaw table she could see Luna giving her a calculating look. Past her she also saw Neville looking at her curiously, which caused her to blush and look away. She packed up her things, and decided that she would continue after Harry in Potions class.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

By the time Hermione got to Potions, Harry was already sitting in the back by himself while reading his book. Hermione moved to sit with him, but noticed that he had put his pack and books onto the other seat.

He looked up at her as she approached, but made no move to move his items. Hermione was actually kind of angry at this point, frustrated at Harry's rudeness and his non-answers. She didn't even know why she bothered. There was just something there, and she knew it.

Knowing that Luna Lovegood seemed to know it also made her angry. Hermione had to figure out Harry Potter, if only so that her knowledge base was complete.

Hermione decided to take another approach to the man in front of her, and felt her anger and testiness leave her as she summoned up her courage. She hated the next words that were to come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry"

Harry looked up again, and sighed. Why was this girl still here? He supposed he had better answer her, not wanting to be too rude.

"It's alright. I just want to be left alone, that's all" Hermione smiled at this, his tone wasn't at all hostile. Harry thought it was rather nice of him to not be confrontational.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Hermione asked, knowing that she was pushing her luck. She held her breath as she waited for his answer. Harry's eyes grew dark for a second, and Hermione could see the frustration evident in his face.

Harry moved his pack and Hermione couldn't help but beam in appreciation. Maybe she was getting to him. She had noticed that no one really made the effort to become Harry's friend, and that maybe if she stuck around she could at least have a conversation with him like Luna could.

As the class began to file in Harry put his book away and turned to attention. Hermione, who had been watching him, turned as well. Snape moved into the room with his cloak billowing behind him. Hermione thought it was rather impressive how he had managed to look so bat-like while doing so.

"Today we will be working on the first of many mind-altering potions" Snape said, going to the front of his class and tapping the board. "These are the instructions to Amortentia , the love potion. Be aware that should any of you think about taking this outside of the class room you will be expelled." Snape said, his menacing look going over the whole class.

Harry looked at the instructions, and not seeing anything too troubling he went straight to the cupboard to get his supplies. Hermione meanwhile just continued to read, making sure she had the exact details in her mind. It took about an hour to finish the whole potion, but when she was done with it Hermione gave a triumphant pat on the back to herself.

She looked over to Harry who was already packing up and getting ready to turn his own potion in. As he put his potion into a vial, she noticed that he added a pinch of white particles into the potion.

It appeared to be salt or sugar, but she couldn't tell if it was either. When Hermione moved to say something Harry just shot her a quieting glance and she settled down. Another question that would have to be answered.

As they turned theirs in Hermione's potion recieved no comment, but Harry's was met with disapproval from Snape. "The color is off Potter," Snape said opening up the stopper to smell it " and its weaker than desired. Poor"

Harry gave a nod at his failure, and left the classroom. Hermione however was stunned, the product in his cauldron was perfectly made, she had thought.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

As Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for lunch she felt another presence brush up against her personal space. Hermione turned to look at her walking companion, and saw Luna catching her breath while keeping pace with Hermione's speed.

"Hello Luna"

"Oh hello Hermione. Didn't see you there."

"Are you heading off to lunch?" Hermione asked, finding nothing else to talk about.

"Oh yes, I'm quite famished. Are you going to sit with Harry again?" Luna asked. Hermione didn't understand Luna's interest in Harry, seeing as Luna had already seemed to have figured out his puzzle. But she guessed it wasn't a bad thing to have an ally on the inside so-to-speak.

"Well he doesn't like company that much does he? I wonder why that is..." Hermione trailed, hoping to get any information she could from Luna. Luna gave her a sad smile, knowing the game they were playing.

"Well he certainly is a private person isn't he? I think it comes from his own personal past. Maybe he wasn't loved enough as a child and thats what makes him so grumpy. " Luna said, smiling at the end as if to convey a joke. Hermione gave out a small giggle, but some part of her knew Luna wasn't joking.

"I heard he lived with his muggle Aunt and Uncle..."

"Oh yes, since his parents died. He doesn't seem to like them much, and I very much doubt that they like him either." Hermione felt like Luna was trying to put pieces on the table that she had to connect herself.

Hermione nodded, head down in thought. Luna just watched her with a sad smile, before noticing that they had reached their destination.

"Harry doesn't let people get close to him. He wears a mask everywhere he goes. But I'm betting if anyone is going to get rid of his Wrackspurt infestation, it'll be you."

And with that, Hermione was left alone in the entrance before the Great Hall. Steeling her resolve to understand just what was going on with the boy, Hermione entered the Hall and strode directly to the end of the Hufflepuff table. Harry was already there, a large plate slowly being worked on as he read a book with one hand.

"Don't you have to sit at your own table? Take care of all the younger students and stuff" Harry asked, before Hermione could sit down but without looking up from his book.

"Oh it's lunchtime Harry, they can get on without me. Also there's no such thing as rules where to sit, so the Puff's will just have to accept a Ravenclaw in their midst." Harry remained silent at this, still eating without looking up.

Hermione started to understand some of what Luna was speaking about, as she looked at Harry closer. His wrist looked to be slightly bruised, as if held by a fatter hand. From the way he was shoveling the food down, it seemed like he didn't expect to know when his next meal would be. And he was still reading.

"Harry" he glanced up at her to acknowledge her, but looked back down immediately afterwards "did you have a nice summer?"

Hermione waited for a response, and the slight stiffening of Harry's body told her far more than any of his words were. Harry didn't look up, but gave a noncomittal "Yes it was fine." and let the matter rest. Hermione sighed, now beginning to understand Harry's reluctance to be close to others.

Hermione didn't want to take things to fast and break his shell too quickly. From what Luna said she figured that Harry had reason to hide himself away from others, but she wouldn't press too hard lest he break.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

In the next few months Hermione had to wonder why she seemed to care about Harry so much. She had begun to follow him whenever she could, quietly stalking him as he went about his day. What she had gleaned from following him astounded her.

More than a dozen times she had seen him use magic to save younger kids from being bullied. Along with that she realized he was very well practiced in being unnoticed, as he blended into the crowds really well. She wondered why no one had every bothered to talk about Harry.

All these young students being bullied she would think that someone would talk about the anti-bully. It just seemed like everything around Harry was being hushed up, probably by the boy himself. He kept his distance until needed, and even after the deed just as quickly fled back to the shadows.

Harry seemed unaware that she had been following him, which she was grateful for. She doubted that Harry would be happy with her following him. The past months Hermione had gained small bursts of conversation with him, albeit about meaningless topics. To her, this was a small victory on the road to understanding Harry.

On her way back from class to lunch with Harry, Hermione was grabbed from behind. Before she had a chance to scream she was pushed into a nearby classroom and as she turned around to look at her attacker her eyes widened.

"Hermione don't panic we aren't going to harm you" he said, as Neville's arms were released from her body. She blushed at where his hands had been, but the fluttering in her stomach didn't stop her from looking at the boy and his companion crossly.

"What's the meaning of this?" She said, looking between both Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Her stern tone seemed to make them second guess their goals today. However Ron pulled back first, and addressed Hermione.

"Bloody hell Hermione, do you know what you're doing?" at this Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, making Ron look away, while Neville continued to pace in front of her.

"Well I was just going to lunch..." she said teasing them, because the tension on their face was a little too much for her to handle right now. Neville's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and his lightning bolt scar creased itself.

Neither of the two boys had ever spoken to her really, only occasionally for help on homework. That they were now accosting her frightened her a little. She had heard the stories of their adventures, of Neville's heroism and Ron's stalwart defense of his friend.

"No not that...Harry...Do you actually understand what you're doing with Harry?" Neville asked, exasperated. Hermione was again shocked, especially because she didn't think that someone so popular would be interested in Harry or her for that matter.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked increduously " What's wrong with him? Everything Hermione! Everything!" Neville looked at him with a small smile, as he knew Ron wasn't really conveying himself very well.

"Everything? I hardly believe that quiet boy could be any problem that the Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekick need to trouble themselves with" Hermione said, getting into her rant stride. She wished she hadn't used the moniker, because she saw Neville's cringe to it, but she couldn't stop now to apologize.

"Nor do I care for you boys kidnapping me thinking you can protect me from anything. Harry has never shown any hostile intent towards me, and has actually become quite a nice friend." Hermione knew that the last bit bordered heavily on a lie, but didn't think it would matter much.

As she was about to go on Neville raised his hand in front of her to try and stem the flow. Hermione paused, blushing at the thought of yelling at the Boy-Who-Lived. Seeing the oppurtunity Neville jumped into the conversation.

"You don't know him like we do Hermione." seeing no response he continued "third-year, when the dementors came to protect us, didn't you ever wonder why they were here? Why it was that we needed protection from a random mass murderer?"

He knew he had her, as she didn't bother responding while he was talking. Neville understood that there were many rumors and stories floating around about him, and while most of the basics were known throughout the school, the details were usually never revealed.

"He came for me Hermione. Black came to kill me. The minister said that he kept muttering "He's at Hogwarts" over and over while inside Azkaban." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

Neville saw her face, and knew that he had her on his side now. Now he just needed to prove that Harry wasn't who she believed. Ron seemed to notice the silence, and took the oppurtunity to jump in.

"So Black was after Neville, but Dumbledore and the Minister didn't want anyone to know" Ron said, as Hermione looked to him. "And all year he's making attempts to get into the Gryffindor common room, you've heard the Fat Lady story right? " Hermione nodded.

"Well once he failed to get into the room we thought he would stop for a while. But we had to keep a lookout you know? Because someone had been helping him get into the castle" Ron stopped to gather himself, looking back at Neville.

"So we were on the lookout, when we noticed on the Marauders..." Ron shut up at the look from Neville. Hermione noticed the interplay, and was about to ask a question when Neville continued the story.

"Well so we saw Sirius Black and he was with none other than Harry Potter" at this Hermione moved to protest, made to make an excuse. Neville nodded his head in the negative, making her stop. "We SAW him Hermione. And we went to follow him. Eventually we confronted them and Harry had the gall to protect Sirius. You probably don't know this but Black was Harry's godfather, and he probably did something to Harry to make him believe he was innocent. Even Professor Lupin was there, a friend of Black's I think." Neville said, scowling at the memory. "He's a werewolf you know" Neville said, hoping to get another gasp from Hermione, but she nodded in acknowledgement.

Ron on the otherhand was beside himself with anger at the situation. He too was pacing now, as Hermione was sitting on a chair in the classroom. "A WEREWOLF Hermione, can you believe it?" Neville shot him an appreciative glance, and looked back at Hermione.

"Anyway what we wanted to say is that Snape saved our lives when he showed up that night. I'm one-hundred percent certain Black and Potter would have killed us. Well when Black was getting kissed Potter was screaming the whole time, seemed to truly believe the man who killed his parents was innocent" Neville said, Ron added a "Mental that one" as well, and both smiled.

"Well anyway Dumbledore believed that Potter and Lupin were under the Imperius curse, but if you'll remember last year you'll know Potter can throw off the Imperius" Hermione nodded at this, she had heard something about that.

"And his books, haven't you noticed he's been reading dark books, about dark rituals and stuff" Ron added, looking darkly. At this Hermione had to disagree, but she didn't bother to speak up about it sensing the conversation was coming to a climax.

"The reason we are explaining all this Hermione, is because we believe Harry is a Dark Wizard" Hermione raised her eyebrow at this, and Ron and Neville looked frustrated at her lack of interest.

"You mean a Death Eater or something?" and both boys shook their head in the negative.

"No worse Hermione. We think he's trying to become the next Dark Lord" at Hermione's laugh of surprise Neville got angry " you don't understand. What we've seen Hermione! He's a half-blood like Voldemort was" a cringe from Ron that Neville ignored " he's been reading dark books, he's more powerful than anyone knows, he was helping a killer, he associates with werewolves, I've even heard he terrorizes the older students and attacks them!" Neville's voice was getting rather heated now.

"Just think Hermione, doesn't that look like someone who could go crazy? He doesn't even have any friends, the only one who will talk to him is Looney Lovegood! There's something wrong with Potter, and it'd be in your best interest to stay away"

Both boys seemed to pat themselves on the back, believing they had made quite teh convincing argument. Hermione however was still in thought. Her mind told her that the Boy-Who-Lived was the hero of the wizarding world, and had would be the one who could tell Dark Wizards apart from normal ones.

But her instincts when she thought about Harry told her that he was a good person, and that he couldn't have been the evil that was being currently described. Her face scowled at the judgement passed onto him for not having frineds.

Hermione looked at Neville, who was panting for breath from his rather long rant. At the end of the conversation she stood up as if to leave, but stopped at the door.

"I think I can tell for myself who the right sort are. And anyone who thinks its okay to make fun of someone by calling them a name like Looney should look into the mirror for evil wizards "

And with that, both boys watched as she flicked her bushy hair and exited for lunch.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry looked up at Hermione striding quite angrily into the Great Hall. Since their first awkward meetings Harry had come to accept that the girl was going to come to him whenever she could. He had learned to tune out her presence and mitigated the amount of actual interaction the two had.

Hermione had also learned to talk to him and interpret his responses quite correctly, so it was quite easy for Harry to just live like he normally would. He didn't realize though that he was beginning to come to appreciate Hermione's presence.

In the last months he had ignored the sense of friendliness that she had kept shoving him. Eventually, Harry had reasoned, she would grow tired of the poor conversation and his lack of answers and leave. But now seeing her angry expression while coming into the Hall, Harry couldn't help but get angry for her. Her emotions seemed to spring his own to life, and Harry felt worry for someone for the first time in years.

Hermione marched up to him, and looked him right in the eyes. Seeing that he wasn't reading a book, and that he actually did look a little worried, Hermione's stance softened.

She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, the first time she had actually touched him, and Harry flinched away. She noticed that he seemed uncomfortable, so released his arm to grab his hand. This too seemed to make him uncomfortable, but Hermione didn't want to let go yet.

"Come on, grab a plate of sandwiches. I need to talk to you" she said waiting for him to grab one with one hand, while still holding onto the other. While he was doing so, Hermione looked around to see no one was looking at them, except for Luna, who gave her a smile.

Hermione smiled back. Luna was sitting by herself, like she often did, but Hermione knew that Luna didn't feel the need to be close to others as strongly as she did. Maybe that was why Luna was okay not sitting with her "friend" Harry, while Hermione herself seemed to not be able to stay away.

Hermione felt proud at herself that Harry was okay with their closeness. He had come a long way in the months of just her presence, and that he wasn't running away now pleased her.

On the way out she saw Ron and Neville walking in, and gave them the sweetest smile she could muster. Both boys seemed happy that she wasn't angry, until they saw her arm leading Harry along with her out of the castle.

Harry saw them and scowled, and both looked back with dark glares. It was the first time Hermione had seen Harry show so many emotions in a single day, and she quickened her steps out into the Hogwarts grounds.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, as Hermione slowed down near the lake. Harry had noticed their hands were locked and was quick to remove his leaving Hermione nothing to do with her own. Wringing them nervously, she paused and tried to find the "right" way to press Harry for answers.

She hadn't done so since their first interactions, and she didn't want to ruin anything they may have been developing. Hermione's "meeting" with the Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekick had made her anxious for answers. Not knowing the words to defend Harry had irked her, and she couldn't help but understand the viewpoints they expressed.

"Do you have something against Neville and Ron?" she asked, deciding to play it safe and work backwards from the present to the past. At the mention of them Harry's jaw clenched and his face took on a pained expression, but his ability to hide his emotions quickly hid his reaction.

"Not particularly, no. Why?" Hermione sighed, she had seen his reaction here and in the Great Hall, she knew something was definitely there.

"Please Harry, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, but I'd like you to be honest with me" Harry looked at her incredulously. He hadn't been held accountable or felt responsibility in a long time, and especially not to a classmate.

But he realized that this seemed really important to Hermione, and decided that it wouldn't be too problematic if he gave her something. Somewhere in the back of his mind he also admitted to liking her presence, but he didn't acknowledge that voice.

"Okay, well yes I don't like them and they don't like me" and seeing her about to speak Harry quickly pressed on "but it's nothing that you should concern yourself with."

Hermione gave a low moan of annoyance. Here he was giving out little hints of information, but wouldn't directly give her what she was asking for. "Well why is that? I never thought anyone would want to be on the bad side of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry's eyes were still angry about the subject, but he snorted in laughter at her statement. The first time Hermione had ever really heard that noise, she reflected

"Maybe I'm just not blinded by fake greatness like everyone else is." Harry looked at her face, and realized that insulting Neville wasn't something he should have done. It looked like she, like everyone else, was a puppet to the greatness of Neville Longbottom. Harry sighed in frustration as he could feel a rant building up in Hermione.

"Fake greatness?" she questioned in anger "Nothing about Neville is fake. He's done a lot for people to think he's great." at this she raised her closed hand and began ticking off all of his exploits.

"One, he's defeated Voldemort twice, and for good if you trust Dumbledore's word. Two, in our first year he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort again. Three, he defeated a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione recognized that she was approaching the Sirius Black timeline, but decided that mentioning it would give her answers as well.

"Four, he saved our school and caught Sirius Black" and Hermione saw it, the flinch that said that she didn't want to see. Harry's eyes looked pained. She hoped that there was an answer that could satisfy her, for both their sakes.

"And last but not least he's won the Triwizard Tournament. That's much more than you've done in your entire life" Harry grimaced, and Hermione seemed pleased that she had won. But her pleasure soon faded as Harry gave a sarcastic placating smile.

"You're right Hermione I don't seem to have done anything with my miserable excuse for a life" and with that he got up, and stiffly walked back to the school.

Hermione wiped away a few tears that she hadn't realized were there. She had seen the pain and anger in Harry's eyes, and hoped that she hadn't just lost someone she had begun to care about. She sighed while trying to put the puzzle pieces back together, but finding nothing she picked up her bag and walked back to Hogwarts.

She knew that she had found something, but what she had discovered only led to more and more questions.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione wasn't able to sit with Harry anymore, not for lack of trying however. It seemed that whenever she entered the Hall he was already gone, or if he saw her, was able to slip out without notice.

Even in classes she was never able to get a seat next to him, and Harry always avoided her gaze. Hermione began to feel lonely as days turned into weeks with no one to really talk to. Although she did have some aquaintaces, no one really wanted to talk to the bushy haired Ravenclaw outside of classwork. .

Only Luna seemed available for conversations, but her disapproving looks made Hermione shy away from interacting with her. Hermione sighed in annoyance, and the rest of the Prefects looked at her as they waited for the meeting to begin.

She blushed brightly, forgetting where she was for a second. It seemed to happen often while thinking about Harry it seemed. Since their lakeside discussion Hermione was distracted by him.

Hermione's eyes glazed over as Dumbledore came in to talk to them. She heard the words but wasn't really paying attention to them. Suddenly a key word caught her attention, a Yule Ball? Prefects needed dates? Act as chaperones?

"There will be an announcement tonight at dinner, and I hope the prefects will impress upon the students that they should attend for further information." Dumbledore finished, looking down his glasses at them. Seeing their nods Dumbledore asked for questions before ending the meeting.

As she was walking out of the classroom she saw Neville looking at her with a calculating look. She blushed as she hurried out of the room. Did he want to ask her to the ball? She supposed that Neville would have a lot of girls wanting to go with him, and couldn't possibly be interested in her.

But the way he had been looking at her was bringing up some hope within her. Thinking about other possible dates, Hermione sighed and decided to take things as they came and hopefully someone would ask her. Anyone really.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

That night at dinner the topic of the Ball open to all students who stayed at Hogwarts for Winter break was on everyone's lips. It seemed as if everyone knew before Dumbledore stood up to make the announcement, a loud cheer rang up at every table.

From the Ravenclaw table Hermione could only look around and smile as she saw all the emotions and antics going on. Dress robe's needed to be bought, letters sent, partners invited, and even more plans for after the ball.

As her eyes went around the Great Hall she saw a pair of intense green eyes looking at her. As her gaze met his, Harry's head turned down into his book and she was met with the back of his messy black head.

Hermione was startled, she hadn't seen his eyes for weeks and seeing them again made her miss talking with Harry. Even though she was the only one who really talked, his presence was comforting for some strange reason.

Deciding that she should take on the responsibility of mending their relationships, Hermione resolutely followed him as he left the Great Hall early. She didn't notice the two worried glances watching her, or the one smiling face from her own table.

Hermione kept her distance as she followed Harry up towards his favorite tower. Hoping that he would slow down soon. She saw him exit onto a balcony and conjure a ladder outside. Hermione's eyes opened in shock as she chased after him.

"Harry! Where do you think you're going?" Harry glanced down at her, half-way up the ladder. Seeing that she was in a state between worry and anger, Harry decided to placate her by saying "Just wanted to see the stars" and continued on his way, not particularly caring for a response.

Harry knew that his anger towards her inqusitiveness was misplaced, and he shouldn't have been hard on her for believing in Neville. But he knew that she was not on his side, and so his interest in caring for her feelings left him.

He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt when she had defended Neville before he could explain his position. The voice in the back of his head said he wasn't planning on telling her anything anyway, but he ignored it.

As Harry got into his perfect position he was surprised to hear someone clambering over the roof to get to him. In the dim light he saw Hermione climb over the rooftop and slide down next to him. Harry's eyes searched her with a puzzled look, not even Luna had been up here in his special spot.

As Hermione got up from her poor landing she came face to face with Harry, and even in the dim light she could see his beautiful green eyes brightly looking at her. Blushing at their closeness Hermione moved back to take in her surroundings.

Harry gave an angry sigh, thinking she wanted to argue with him, but he decided she wasn't going to ruin this for him. He laid on his back and looked into the sky, and seconds turned into minutes as he waited for an angry outburst.

Not hearing from his companion, Harry turned his head and caught a smell of vanilla and pine before noticing that laying right next to him was Hermione. Noticing his head turn, she turned hers as well and smiled at him.

Harry quickly looked back up at the night sky, questioning why the females in his life were so puzzling. Luna had backed off of him but kept sending him subtle glances. Now Hermione who he had avoided for two weeks was following him again. Before he could question her or decide to escape, he heard Hermione's whisper in the quiet night.

"I'm sorry" she had said, so low Harry almost thought he had imagined it. Harry turned his head again, but Hermione was looking straight into the sky as she continued. "I knew that you and Neville had some past but I just wanted to get your side. And then you had to insult him like that and I just couldn't take it. It's just Neville means so much to me, to all muggleborns really." with this she turned to look at him, and Harry opened his mouth to talk but her hand silenced him.

"I realize I'm hard to deal with, and it's not my place to judge. It's just...just..." Hermione seemed to be looking for words, and looking into Harry's eyes wasn't helping any.

Harry noticed the silence, part of him wanting to stay silent and let her continue, while the other half wanted to explain himself. That in of itself surprised him, he'd never felt this desire to explain himself before.

Brown and green eyes stayed locked together as Harry finally grabbed her wrist and gently removed it from his mouth. Harry finally looked away, dropping her wrist and looking back to the sky and enjoying the silence and beauty that it held. Hermione too turned back, trying to understand the boy laying next to her.

"He's lied" Harry said simply, and Hermione turned her head incredulously. She didn't want to make a big deal, so stayed quiet hoping he could explain.

"Well okay, he hasn't really lied. But the truths you know about Neville aren't exactly the real truth."

Hermione noticed he became quiet again, not wanting to explain beyond that. She realized that his conversation style wasn't as informative as she wished, and that it would be a back and forth between the two.

"And Sirius Black?" She felt Harry stiffen again, and as she glanced at him she saw him quickly wipe his face of what looked like tears. She knew then and there that the story was more important to her understanding of Harry.

"He was innocent" Harry said.

"But the Prophet sa-"

"He never even got a trial" at this Hermione grew silent, pleading Harry to go on. Harry was in a sort of daze, not realizing that he was opening up to someone else. Not realizing that the lock on his heart was slowly being picked open by the girl next to him.

There was some part of him who wanted someone else, to be able to explain, and vent. He had no one for so long, and even now it was as if Hermione had found a small leak and was slowly opening it up. His natural human desire for comfort, friendship, seemed to be betraying his own desire to stay aloof and apart from the world.

"He died for me." at this Harry choked up a little, and Hermione wasn't sure what to do. If she comforted him she almost knew for sure he would clam up and that would be it. Harry seemed lost in his memories, so Hermione remained silent, as he wiped his sleeve across his face again.

"I wanted him so badly, to be part of a family. He told me things, about my family, about his past. I thought I could prove his innocence. I thought I could save him, and he could save me. I thought I could finally be happy." At this Harry couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face. Hermione couldn't help but hear the self-loathing in his voice.

"I should've told him to run. He could've lived. They knew he was around Hogwarts, but I wanted him to stay, to prove his innoccence for the whole world to see." She could see an internal struggle going on within Harry now, and Hermione could tell that he had repressed many of these feelings.

"What idiot godson would want his godfather to stay around a school filled with dementors? What stupid godson would let himself be followed and disarmed? "Harry let out an evil laugh, and coupled with his tears Hermione's heart broke for him.

Harry's voice had gotten steadily quieter as he let out his rhetorical questions. Hermione observed that Harry almost seemed to be welcoming the pain he was recieving with each word, as if he thought he deserved it. As if each proclamation could help pay off his regrets through its sting.

"He died for me." and at this Hermione knew Harry had awoken from his haze, woken from his own internal nightmare. For Hermione, the more she learned the deeper she wanted to go.

A/N: So the thinking is Harry doesn't go looking for friends and others don't try to be friends with Harry. Hermione does, and over the first few months is slowly able to break down some walls. Luna had tried the same thing, but her interest in Harry as a person waned, not as stubborn as Hermione who feels like she has to understand him.

Please review and subscribe if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Hey guys so I'm planning to update every 2 or 3 weeks given my schedule. I'm currently in college and just switched majors so I'm doing a lot to not get behind and graduate on time. If I'm late I apologize, but I'm pretty busy!

Also I didn't mean to insinuate that I have no goal or idea on how this story is panning out. In actuality I have already done 10 chapters, but only post new chapters after I get the next one done so I have a cushion. My post last time was just frustration that I'm not as imaginative as other authors, and that I can't think of Hogwarts events besides balls, Quidditch, schoolwork, chess, and Gobbstones. I also kind of dislike stories with a lot of pranks and what not, because honestly most of them aren't funny IMO :/ that left me with little to write about in terms of growing a friendship, so that's why I said I kind of feel like I'm rushing the 5th year. Ah well onto the story!

The next morning Hermione couldn't recall what had happened the rest of the night, as she had fallen asleep while watching the stars with Harry. When she had woken up, she was in her 4-poster bed inside the Ravenclaw dormitory. What she could remember was still burned in her mind as she couldn't believe Harry had opened up to her.

She felt amazed that he had even said a word, expecting him to have kicked her out as soon as she had come up. That he didn't, that he trusted her to stay in his special spot, meant something to her even if it didn't to him.

Over the following days Hermione tried unsuccessfully to get Harry to open up further, but that didn't seem to concern her too much. No her newest adventures were learning more about the stories of Neville Longbottom. Harry had said there were only half-truths to the stories that were told, and she intended to find the full truths.

Her natural intellect, coupled with the curiosity of a cat, ensured that research was done whenever possible. Articles pulled from newspapers, updated versions of Hogwarts a History, any and all crossed her hands.

While progress was slow discovering the secrets of the Boy-Who-Lived, there was an even slower part of her life occurring. Hermione had watched as all of her fellow students were getting paired to be dates for the Ball. She hadn't had one invitation, not even an awkward one, but Hermione didn't show her discomfort over the fact. While it hurt her inside, not being asked, she had figured this would happen and had prepared herself accordingly.

Last year she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum true, but since she hadn't even snogged him Hermione assumed there wasn't much interest in going with her. Word had gone around the school, however, about the various sexual acts she used to seduce the international star. Not many came to ask the truth of that night, and those that did doubted Hermione's words. The girls couldn't believe she would miss the "opportunity of a lifetime", while the boys assumed that was the only reason he had gone with her.

There were many factors that Hermione rationalized to herself for why she had yet to find a date. Intimidated by her intelligence, unsure if she could "clean up" again, and she wasn't the best of company either. There was also the lingering fact that many in the school had picked up on Neville's dislike of Harry, and her association wasn't helping.

Another week passed by and Hermione was starting to get antsy. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon and she had to get her outfit together soon. Finally she just decided to go for it and ask someone, anyone really.

As she entered the Great Hall she saw Harry was sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table again, but he was no longer reading a book. She smiled at that, and was thinking maybe their conversations were slowly changing him.

They hadn't been too in depth, but she had told him her life story up until then. Nothing too interesting to report, a lonely first year, a petrified second year, time turner third year, and the tournament her fourth. Harry didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention in her opinion, but she thought maybe he just had an aloof nature.

Gathering up her nerve she marched over towards him with a determined face. Harry looked up when he heard her footsteps, and he couldn't help smiling at her. A pleasuring thrill shot through Hermione, she hadn't seen him smile too often and was glad that she was the cause of one. She didn't even think that he realized he was smiling at her.

As she sat down her eyes were still trained on his face. He was surprisingly looking at her with an odd expression. In unison they opened their mouths and then closed them, both deciding to let the other speak. When neither of them spoke Hermione began to giggle awkwardly. Harry gave her another secret smile.

His smile began to fade as he looked at a spot just beyond Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned her head, and was surprised to see Neville Longbottom walking over with a small smile. Hermione's stomach fluttered again, although she was surprised to note that a hint of anger and defensiveness overcame that nervousness.

"Hey Hermione" Neville said warmly, although a hint nervous. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Harry's presence. Harry's eyes held a little hostility, but mostly curiosity because Hermione and Neville never seemed to interact.

"Well I was wondering..." Neville tapered off, seeming to get more nervous as the seconds dragged on. He kept glancing at Harry and Hermione had to raise her eyebrow at this. She didn't say anything, letting Neville drag it on as much as possible.

"I was wondering...well you know... with the Yule ball and everything... my friend..." he left it hanging still trying to find the words.

Hermione was surprised at this. Neville, who was practically a god at Hogwarts, was asking her to the ball? A confused look crossed her face and she looked over at Harry only to see he had left.

She had thought he was going to ask her, but he hadn't yet, and might never. He was closed off, and had he run at the mention of the ball? She hadn't seen him at the Ball last year either. Hermione's head began to hurt sorting through the emotions and thoughts going on inside of her.

Inside her head she had to laugh at this, she honestly wanted to go with the loner of Hogwarts over the Boy-Who-Lived? Any other girl would be jumping at the chance to go with him, she had seen him being swarmed by younger girls the past few days.

Hermione decided that Harry hadn't asked yet, and there was no telling if he ever would. His nature as a person was still shy, and balls were definitely not his thing. Her decision, than, was made for her.

"Umm... sure I'd love to go" Neville seemed to brighten at this, and Hermione's stomach fluttered again thinking that he was happy to be going with her. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh great! I'm sure you and Ron will have a great time!" Neville said, turning and walking away. If he had continued talking to Hermione he would have seen her face fall and a look of shock cross replace her nervous excitement. He shot Ron a thumbs up, and both boys smiled at the good fortune.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione continued to walk around in a shocked daze for the next few days, not even noticing that Harry was back to avoiding her again. Her ball date with Ron was frightening her, not knowing what to expect from the boy with the short temper.

Sure Neville's words were slightly mumbled and unclear, but what type of person couldn't even ask their own date to a ball? Hermione was also angry at herself, for thinking in that split second that she had a date with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Not once during the conversation did she think that Neville was asking for Ron, and she grimaced at the thought of going with the red haired Weasley.

There wasn't anything particularly wrong with him, but she had heard through the grapevine that his date last year wasn't too enthused with his presence. This thought continued to depress Hermione until Ron approached her letting her know he was to meet her at Ravenclaw tower. Seeing that he at least seemed happy to go with her, Hermione couldn't stay mad at the situation.

Deciding that she should be happy she even had a date, Hermione's mood began to improve steadily up to the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was sitting at the Hufflepuff table where she normally sat with Harry, and surprisingly Harry decided to show up for breakfast today. That alone made it a good day in her book.

Although as she looked at him she grew concerned at his pained expression. It seemed that he had something to say to her, but didn't know how to approach the subject.

Finally he opened his mouth, speaking slowly and cautiously.

"So you're going with Weasley?" Hermione noted the slight hint of disapproval in his voice as she nodded back.

"But Longbottom asked you for him?" again Hermione nodded, this time with a wince as if Harry were judging her. Harry sighed, finally accepting what he had heard and seen. Then he winced before looking back into Hermione's eyes.

"Be careful" Harry whispered. Hermione was surprised by these words at first, but then their context and meaning began to build her anger. Her eyes squinted in frustration, and it looked like she was about to get into a full tirade.

"I don't want to see you get hurt" Harry whispered again, this time getting up with his book bag and marching out of the Great Hall before she could respond.

Hermione could only watch as he left again, not noticing as she returned to her breakfast, how much she had missed him already. His words were still ringing in her ears, and the meaning behind them running through her brain.

It wasn't like Ron was dangerous, although he did have a hot temper. And her expectations and hopes for the date weren't that big, not really. She would be satisfied with one or two dances and some conversation. So he couldn't really hurt her physically or emotionally, could he?

It was only moments later that Hermione felt a presence sit down right next to her.

"Well done" Luna said, smiling at Hermione as if all of their previous tension didn't exist.

"For what?" Hermione asked, and if anything Luna's smile grew larger.

"I've tried for years to get Harry to open up. It's taken you all of 3 months to do it" Hermione blushed with the admission, but made no move to deny it. Thinking about answers, Hermione realized that Luna knew more then she let on.

"Do you understand why Harry hates Ron and Neville? I mean I know they accidentally got his godfather killed..." at this Luna grimaced, and turned away from the discussion. Hermione waited, as the silence became slightly awkward.

"There's more to the story then that. The Neville and Ron that you see..." Luna trailed off, trying to form the words. "not everyone sees them the way that you seem to. I know as a muggleborn you are prone to loving the ground Neville walks on" Luna said, and Hermione blushed but rushed to deny it.

"It's okay, I understand. It's just some people know more than others, and see those two differently." Hermione nodded, hoping maybe it was just a matter of perspective. It wasn't like Harry had asked her to hate her celebrity idol, he just expressed his disapproval of him and his sidekick.

"Honestly I think he dislikes those two more than he does Draco Malfoy" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at the comparison between the two, but made no mention of it.

She could understand Harry's dislike, Neville and Ron did carry a touch of arrogance, but it wasn't all consuming. And the pranks they pulled, while distasteful, weren't mean-spirited.

There must be something more to it, Hermione thought. A real reason Harry could hate Neville. Jealousy was out of the picture, and revenge didn't seem to fit. Wanting to move away from the darker topic, Hermione asked Luna if she was going to the ball.

"Oh yes, I expect I will" Luna replied, which Hermione seemed happy about. She never really got the chance to talk "girl talk" and was more than interested in the upcoming gossip.

"So who are you going with?" Luna gave her an odd questioning look before answering.

"I reckon I'll be going by myself actually" Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She then realized that while she may have had trouble finding a date, for someone like Luna it must have been impossible.

"Well have you asked anyone? I'm sure you'd have more fun with a date" Luna shook her head in the negative, but a dreamy smile still adorned her face.

"It's okay really. My father showed me a lot of single dance moves that I'd love to try out" and Hermione cringed, not really wanting to see the awkward display she knew would happen. But she pressed on.

"You could ask Harry right? Unless he...you know..." Hermione said, not knowing why she was hesitating.

"Oh Harry won't be going I think" at this Hermione looked surprised. She had thought that if Harry had come she could steal a couple dances with him.

"Why is that?" Luna shot Hermione an amused curious glance.

"Have you not been watching him these past months? Harry seems to like to wallow in his own pain rather than have fun. Although I thought for sure he would go this year, given the right partner" at this she gave Hermione a knowing look, but continued "but now he probably will just go do whatever it is he does with his free time." Hermione frowned at this, but didn't press Luna for answers.

Harry didn't seem the type to wallow in his own pool of misery. Although from the tears he had released when he revealed his secrets Hermione guessed he hadn't told anyone. Maybe Harry did like to be moody?

That however did not explain why he would be in pain now. Did something happen to him recently?

"Still if you are that desperate to dance with him you could invite him yourself " Luna said with a smirk, before continuing to eat in silence.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

It took her a couple of days to find a moment alone with Harry. He would now come into class exactly as the bell rang, and would leave as soon as the class was over. Hermione tried looking for him everyday, hoping that he would come find her. He never did.

The day before the Ball was pretty hectic in Hermione's opinion, as students who didn't have dates scrambled around and last minute arrangements were made. Hermione didn't have that much to do, and seeing as it was Winter Break, decided that reading a book in the library next to the fireplace was the best place she could be.

It was a cold December day, so she decided to forgo robes and wore the warmest clothes she had, sweats and multiple warm layers on top.

Even so, she couldn't help but notice Harry's appreciative glance as he looked up from his book, sequestered in a corner of the library where she loved to sit. Hermione saw the look as an invitation, and strode over purposefully.

Harry's eyes never left hers as she came over, and as Hermione sat down Harry seemed to remember where he was and went back to reading. Hermione thought he might have been staring too intently at his book, but this made her smile even more.

"Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here" Harry only nodded in greeting. He turned a page in his book, titled _War of the Wandless Wizards _and Hermione watched his eyes go over the same line a couple of times before she opened her own book.

Not really interested in reading anymore, Hermione could only do the same as her companion and soon found herself sitting for minutes without flipping a page. In her periphery she noticed Harry shoot her a worried glance, and with a frown Hermione closed her book and turned to face him.

"Why do you think I'll get hurt?" Hermione asked in a low voice, looking around to make sure no one could overhear.

Harry grimaced at this, hoping that she had forgotten about it. His reasons, even in his own mind, would not be taken well by Hermione.

"It was nothing, forget I said anything" Hermione gave him a stern look that showed her doubt in his words. Harry opened his mouth, than closed it again. After a second's thought he closed his own book and gave Hermione his full attention.

"It's just..." Harry fought to find words that wouldn't be misinterpreted. "Those two don't have the highest regard for me." Hermione nodded. Harry paused again, he knew this would hurt their relationship, but felt he had to say it anyway.

"I think...I think you got asked so that I couldn't ask you" Hermione's eyes narrowed again. Harry knew this was going to be bad by the flare of her nostrils and the squint her eyes made when angry.

"They don't like it when I get close to other people, but they're too scared to say it to my face. They've stolen my friends before..." Harry trailed off, and Hermione scowled, not knowing what to believe.

"Listen Hermione...It's more than just the...thing..with my godfather" but before he had any chance to explain further Hermione stood up with an exasperated growl.

"Listen Harry Potter" she said in a cold aggressive whisper "even if you don't find me desirable some people do. You don't have to make theories as to why I have a date to the ball. You need to get over your own little insecurities and grow up. Just because you think those two have something against you, doesn't mean you need to go spreading false rumors about them "taking" your friends. I know you probably think someone has to be mental to ask me on a date, well you know what you're wrong" Harry could only open and close his mouth in shock. He had never seen her so angry.

Hermione had never expressed her own inadequacies and internal fears in such a way, but Harry's admission had hurt her. He was her friend, but he had also just insinuated the only reason she had a date was because of someone else's hatred for him. Her insecurities on display, Hermione felt the need to attack.

"I think you need to man up and get over your petty insecurities. Just because you choose to be a loner doesn't mean you get to put all your problems onto me. I'm going to the ball with Ron Weasley and you just have to accept that. Your opinion isn't warranted or needed. Maybe if you actually took the effort to have friends you'd understand better" Hermione was heaving by this point, each point coming out and stabbing Harry in ways that he hadn't felt before. Getting up, Harry made to leave, but stopped after a couple of steps and turned around. A mask of indifference was up.

"I'm sorry that my thoughts mean so little to you. I hope you have a nice time at the ball" and with that he strode out of the library, not noticing the tears he was wiping off his face, or the pain in his chest. The pain that came from realizing that he may have just lost another friend.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Luna found Harry the next morning in an unused classroom, practicing his wandless magic on a warded wall. Harry didn't seem to notice her come in, so Luna just took a seat and watched him work up a sweat.

After another round of hand waving and random arm thrusts Harry seemed worn out and finally slumped to the ground, landing on his backside. Seeing that he was done, Luna walked over to him with a goblet of water which Harry took with a nod, not surprised by her presence.

"You shouldn't give up on her" Luna said, out of the blue but looking at Harry intently. Harry didn't respond, just turning away from her as he continued to drink.

"Don't close up now. Wasn't it nice to have a friend?" at this Harry scoffed. Although he did feel bad about the emphasis on the word friend, Luna obviously didn't consider herself his friend.

He had never really tried to befriend Luna, but he hadn't meant to be so mean. Harry knew a lot about Luna, having saved her more than once against bullies. Why girls were so mean to Luna, he didn't know.

"I don't need friends. I don't know why I bothered" Luna winced at the tone of his voice, colder than usual. "She and I weren't as close as you seem to think anyways" Luna frowned at this.

"Don't be afraid Harry." Harry sighed, somehow talking to Luna always tired him out.

"Why are you here Luna?"

"Well..." and Harry was surprised, it wasn't often he saw Luna look flustered. "I was wondering... if you...if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Harry's face showed a flash of shock before fading back into indifference. Luna's on the other hand was looking straight at the floor, but a redness was creeping up her pale face.

"You don't want to go with me" Luna laughed at that.

"Harry if you ever got your Wrackspurt infestation fixed you'd realize how desirable you could be." Harry rolled his eyes, Luna couldn't stop her "Looney" persona from infiltrating her real face. When Harry made to protest Luna, she put her hand on his mouth.

"I know you. I've been watching you since that day in my first year, when you rescued me" Harry sighed, she had an unnatural obsession with him, that he was sure of.

Harry knew she somehow figured out a lot of the story. She figured out his close relationship with Professor Quirrell his first year. How he wanted to learn how to defend himself, how to protect, and how he gravitated towards the quirky Professor and his closeness led to suspicion.

Even his second year was nicely figured out. She knew how while everyone suspected Longbottom who spoke Parseltounge, the Boy-Who-Lived only suspected one person. There were parts of the story Harry was thankful she didn't know, but the amount she did know scared him.

Harry had never told anyone about the big nights in the Boy-Who-Lived life, and his pivotal role in each of them. How Harry was there the night the Chamber of Secrets was finally sealed, the night Quirrell was finally silenced, or how Dumbledore had requested his presence in the graveyard.

"No can do Luna, I don't even have anything to wear" Luna shook her head at this, not taking this cop out as an answer.

"You can just transfigure your robes Harry. Please?" she begged him, and Harry saw in her eyes that she really wanted it.

"If you know me so well Luna, you know my answer" Harry said, getting up and heading to the door. He didn't see the crestfallen face Luna had, or the uncharacteristic scowl that she adopted. She got up to follow him and he turned around with a sigh.

"I know that you learned to detest the Wizarding world from Sirius. I know you want to run and be free." With each word Luna stepped forward almost menacingly "But above all else I know he would want you to be happy instead of the pathetic piece of meat you are right now. He would want you to experience, and learn. Feel something." she implored to him. Harry's face had only flinched at Sirius' name, but had the same passive look.

"For you" he said, turning around "I feel nothing" Luna felt her heart shrivel up in pain as she watched him leave. Some part of her rationalized he was pushing her away again, trying to overcome his natural need for human relationship. The rest though felt his words slice at her into her already fragile psyche.

Harry silently walked back to the Hufflepuff dorms, avoiding all of the students who were biding time before the Ball. He knew he had been harsh with Luna, but it was her fault for getting too close. Every time she mentioned her knowledge of his true self he lashed out at her.

She should know by now not to talk about certain things...right? Harry knew too that she had noticed him coming out of his protective shell, and he hated it. She was too manipulative, too clingy for her own good.

Harry knew that he was breaking, and it scared him. From a young age his only goal, only dream really, was to leave his current world anyway he could. Beaten, broken, and starved by his relatives for as long as he could remember, Harry had always dreamed of a life outside.

Magic had done little to stem the damage, although his Aunt and Uncle did become leery of doing anything too severe after meeting Professor Sprout who had shown him the magical world. Even so they still made his life hell over breaks, only his pretense of using magic on them kept them at bay.

He had learned at a young age to keep his distance from others, unless he wanted to be disappointed and hurt. He constantly lost friends, and got betrayed and hurt by any lasting relationships.

Sitting alone on that first ride on the Hogwarts Express hadn't made him any friends. And although he asked for Hufflepuff where loyalty and friends were abundant, it soon became clear they like all the other houses could be cruel.

For some reason Hogwarts held more negativity than Harry thought possible. It was quite obvious, Harry had thought, how Voldemort was able to manipulate the people that used to walk the halls.

When he met his godfather Sirius Black, he thought maybe his world was going to change. That he could provide the escape he was looking for. But through Black he could only hear about the ugly side of the wizarding world.

How they tortured prisoners with the Dementors, a fate worse than the whole government was corrupted, where innocent men couldn't get trials and criminals paid away their troubles. How it was easy to just commit any crime, and then wash away the evidence and have no repercussions. How the prejudices had not changed even after multiple movements, and how the old-mindset probably would never.

Sirius had unknowingly taught Harry to loathe the British wizarding world. Harry knew if he could prove Sirius' innocence they could both run away to a new life, escape the hold Britain held on them. Somewhere that didn't hold prejudices or bigots, where progress was actually being made to better the lives of others. A better life, in a new world. Not a prison of hatred.

But when Sirius had died, Harry's dreams too were shattered. Harry had gotten powerful to protect himself and others, trying to change the world anyway he could. But he soon realized how useless and powerless he was. One man, against a world of stupidity.

Harry remembered Luna's words, about feeling. It was true he acknowledged, that he had tried to shut down all of his emotions. No one could get close enough to hurt you if you never showed enough for them to become attached to he realized.

But his natural desire for interaction had slowly begun to loosen his facade, especially because of the influence of certain witches. He knew Sirius brought about those emotions in him as well, and Sirius did want Harry to feel, to trust. But Sirius didn't push the boy to open up, especially when he had already entered Harry's sacred circle of trust.

Harry stayed in his room in a daze as the hours crept on, eventually his fellow 5th year Hufflepuff's left for the Ball, leaving him alone in the room. He kept on thinking about Sirius, and how he often spoke about his dreams. How he and Harry could do anything they wanted when they were free.

Harry didn't want to disappoint him, he never had. And Luna was right, Sirius did put a lot of stock in friends and feelings. Even Sirius' future dreams held a wife and children, friends that he could rely on, acquaintances that he would mail and chat with. Harry had none of those, and at the current pace probably never would.

Luna was right, Sirius would have wanted him to feel. It was just so hard. He was trained to stay distant, and the only person who he truly came to love died because of him.

Harry had contemplated suicide many times after Sirius' execution by dementor. To think he caused his godfather to a fate worse than death made Harry inconsolable and his grief had threatened to overwhelm him many times.

It was only Remus Lupin's words, and Sirius' will, that made Harry not give in. It was only the knowledge that Sirius wanted Harry to survive on, if only to find that happiness, that stopped him from jumping off the Hogwart's tower. Remus, who had lost all of his best friends, betrayed others, who told Harry of his parents desire for him to experience.

As it was, the desire to end himself lowered itself from a raging inferno down to a small throb. It spiked every now and then, by thinking of Sirius usually, but it was also thoughts of Sirius that cooled it down as well.

Harry had to breath deeply and calm himself. Whenever his thoughts turned dark they went out of control, and he hated to lose himself to his emotions.

He decided he should go down to the kitchens and grab something to eat, and maybe fly to take his mind off of things. Only Sirius, and possibly Luna, knew his true love of flying, how free it made him and how it could turn his mood around.

It was one of the only true aspects of his life that made him happy. Sirius had even bought him a Firebolt that Harry kept hidden away, a Christmas gift meant to replace the years Sirius had missed. It was another thing to remind Harry of Sirius.

As Harry walked to the kitchens he couldn't help from seeing students rushing to the Great Hall. Harry went through the side hallway and eventually reached a portrait of fruit. He reached his hand up, tickled the pear, and entered to the scurrying of the Hogwarts house elves.

As one the group of workers turned to look at him, a second later their hesitation ended and they ran back to work. One elf ran up to him, handed him a large plate with a "Here you are Master Harry" and ran back to work.

Harry ate quickly while he watched, it was incredible how much action was going on. Much like during the Triwizard Tournament the house elves had to produce on order, which complicated the process of getting food onto the tables.

There was a certain refinement to the way the elves used magic that Harry couldn't help but be mesmerized by. It was actually meeting the house elves that led Harry to be interested in different aspects of magic, and how to control them.

Harry gave them his thanks, and walked back to the dorm to get his Firebolt, finding everything from the hallways to the common room completely empty. It was a clear night out, and Harry couldn't help be mystified by the half-moon that was out.

Walking back into the the Entrance Hall with his broomstick in hand, Harry turned towards the open doors of the Great Hall to see the dance in full swing. Unlike last year's refined dance, this one had more of a party atmosphere, as students were moving and gyrating with undecipherable patterns. The Professor's were standing around supervising, and Professors McGonagall and Snape seemed to take pleasure in separating the more "dirty" dancers.

Like last year's, there were small scattered groups watching on, either taking breaks or getting drinks. Harry noticed one group in particular, mainly because his eyes were now trained to find the back of a certain bushy head.

He noticed Hermione was wearing a baby blue form fitting dress, which coupled with her strangely straight hair, Harry couldn't help admire her beauty. It pained him however, to see that she seemed to be in a passionate conversation with Ron.

And, with Harry watching on, Ron leaned in to kiss her. Harry could only see red, but the pain in his chest reigned in the jealousy that spiked. Not knowing what to do, Harry ran up the staircase.

He was so confused but enraged, jealous but hurt. He tripped over a couple steps as he hurried up to his perfect place, the portraits surrounding him muttering about the kid running down the halls. Harry's mind tried to rationalize the situation, tried to make sense of the pain.

Harry had experienced this before, but something was different and he didn't know how to cope. He realized that it had something to do with Hermione, that she was key to fixing it. But thinking about her and Ron brought another wave of anguish, and as Harry reached the balcony of the tower he had to shudder at the wave of cold that hit him.

Harry didn't understand how close Hermione had become to him, how he missed her presence even while avoiding her. He didn't notice that his eyes gravitated towards her whenever he walked into a room, or that when she smiled at him his heart would skip a beat.

Harry missed all of these signs being wrapped up in his own thoughts. Harry understood many emotions from his younger years, it was the only way he could learn to hide them. But the attraction he was gaining towards her was new territory for him.

Trying to get the clenching of his heart, Harry stepped onto the stone mounts of the tower, and he looked down. If he fell now he would die. Harry laughed at this, it would be so easy just to fall off. No one would know. It would take Hagrid weeks to find the stench and come look for the problem. Harry spent a long second looking down into the darkness.

Then jumped.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Hermione woke up that day feeling great, from the moment her eyes opened she had been having a fantastic day. A healthy breakfast followed by hours spent in the library was not only efficient, but relaxing as well.

After lunch Hermione did start to get nerves, but time spent preparing for the Ball quickly took up her thoughts. She went with a dress which to her was slightly revealing, but her mum had assured her it would look great.

The night started great in her opinion, there had been that moment when she exited onto the staircase and Ron looked at her with a gobsmacked expression. A tingle spread through her as he took her arm wordlessly, although she did purse her lips in disapproval.

Ron had taken his robes from last year and tried to fix the lace further, making it worse if anything. Hermione winced as he took her arm, comparing herself and Ron while looking over at Lavendar and Neville. The pair made a rather dashing pair, although Lavendar's clevage was practically hanging out of her dress. Something which Neville, and to her chagrin Ron, couldn't stop glancing at.

Lavendar had given her an amused look, and Hermione thought she heard "clean up" with Neville nodding, which disappointed her. The great day was starting to crumble.

Determined to salvage what she could, she took Ron's arm and they went down to the Great Hall classically decorated in the winter theme. The couples were standing around and talking, before Dumbledore came in and ordered the beginning of dinner.

Sitting down to eat Hermione hadn't even begun to read the menu before Ron had already received his first order, with two more alongside them. Having ordered herself, Hermione took a couple seconds to listen around the table for conversation.

The round table she was at had lively conversation going on while everyone ate, but Hermione couldn't find the energy to jump into any of them. Ron however was happy to speak at length with Dean Thomas, his date Ginny Weasley, and Neville about Quidditch. Lavendar was on Neville's other side speaking with Parvarti and Padma.

Hermione felt left out, so made sure to eat slowly so that she could at least be doing something while everyone else was busy. What felt like hours later Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the end of dinner, and the beginning of the dance.

Hermione grew excited at that, having had such an amazing time with Krum last year, she expected she could dance until she dropped. The excitement around the hall grew as the tables were moved back along the walls and a dance floor created.

As the music started Hermione looked at Ron expectantly, but Ron just pointed at the dessert table and grabbed Hermione along. She smiled at his childish behavior, but promised herself that he just didn't want to dance yet.

But as they moved to the chocolates and onto the drinks, Hermione had the distinct feeling Ron only wanted a companion and not really a ball date. When she asked for a dance, Ron grimaced and said "I don't really dance...sorry".

When she made to go dance however, he grabbed her hand and insisted on taking her to eat some more while promising to dance a little later. Hermione looked around for help, but it seemed everyone was too engrossed in their own situation, and she began to envy all the other girls on the dance floor.

Wanting to be a faithful date, Hermione followed Ron around as he put together a plate of biscuits, cookies, and ice cream. Before they got to the table Ron had already finished half of his plate. Finally having enough Hermione turned to him with a determined angry look on her face. It had been two hours into the dance, and it would soon be over.

"Listen Ron I've followed you around long enough, let's dance please" Hermione said, trying to look intimidating while begging him. Ron looked annoyed at this. Last year his date had gone off on her own, but this time he wasn't willing to let Hermione go, not with what was at stake.

"Hermione I told you I will, I'm still trying to digest this" he said, patting his belly. Hermione made to get up but Ron grabbed her wrist. Hermione had a shocked look on her face, but Ron gave her a a strong hard look.

"What, do you want to be like Looney " Ron asked, exasperated. He motioned with his left hand, pointing at Luna who was slowly dancing by herself in a corner. Hermione's heart broke as she saw those standing around her staring and sniggering at Luna, lost in a world by herself.

"I'd rather be like her than be like you. It's pathetic...You're pathetic" she said in a cold whisper, her face edging closer to his to emphasize her point. She had her other hand poking his chest as hard as she could. Ron hesitated a half second, and Hermione thought he was going to let her leave.

But in the next half second Ron leaned forward and kissed her hard, his hand wrapped around the back of her head. His lips sloppy and wet against hers, sliding to the corner of her mouth. Hermione struggled to escape, and finally let out a frustrated growl as she slapped Ron hard in the face.

The music drowned out the noise as Ron held his face in shock and Hermione wiped off the slobber on her lips. "How dare you? You foul..little..." Hermione fought to find words to personify her disgust at him."...GIT!".

Hermione moved to the dance floor, wiping the water out of her eyes. Luna looked up at her approach, and opening her arms Hermione jumped into them. After holding her for a little, Luna began to giggle.

Her radish earrings jiggled along with the rest of her body as Hermione finally felt good enough to look at her. Luna stopped stroking her back long enough to look at Hermione, give her a quick hug, and moved her over to an empty table.

"What were you laughing about?" Hermione asked, this time finally ending her tears with a final wipe. Luna looked lost again, and giggled a cute little giggle Hermione thought.

"Well I was thinking..." Luna said, drawing it out "well if people were looking at me for dancing by myself, they were certainly looking at us when you came to hug me" she giggled again. Hermione didn't really see it.

"What I mean Hermione, is they probably think we're both lesbians!" Luna said with a mocked outraged expression, and Hermione had to laugh at this as well.

"Considering my past experiences, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing" Hermione said with a sigh, and at her questioning glance Hermione told her the story. Luna patted Hermione on the back comfortingly, and finally grabbed her hand as she moved Hermione back onto the dance floor.

"I know how we can get you to forget about boys tonight" Luna said, and she started moving her body in crazy rhythm. Hermione, not having experience with this kind of dance, began to slowly sway her hips. But as time went on her arms found themselves flailing around and her body began to move of its own accord.

Her arms and legs were moving with the rhythm of the music. Left, right, up down, she was lost in herself. Hermione was in a trance, never before having experienced this sense of energy. Ron...Neville...Viktor...Harry... all were lost to her world, all were gone from her mind.

There was, however, an interruption when Ron and Neville approached the duo. It took more than a couple tries to get the girls attention.

" Hey Hermione" Neville said guiltily, Ron looked angry and Luna looked at the duo amused.

"Hello Neville, is there something you need?" Hermione asked.

"Ron wanted to apologize...right Ron?" Neville said, nudging Ron in the side. Ron didn't look to enthused to be there, but instead had a very ugly look on his face. He muttered out a "sorry", and while Hermione was ready to accept it, Luna stepped in to make an observation.

"He doesn't sound really heartfelt does he? Like an Encantado's taken him over" Luna said, adopting her dreamy facade. Ron looked murderous at this. He made a menacing step towards her but Neville put his hands on Ron's chest.

"At least I had a date Looney. Where's you're boyfriend Potter? Off doing dark rituals?" Ron said with a scathing look, not looking happy to be here. Neville gave him a cross look, but didn't say anything about his words. Hermione didn't have anyone holding her back.

"I think Luna and I are having a fine time here by ourselves Ronald. And Harry's probably off reading unlike you, ready to get all T's on your O.W.L's this year?" Hermione said, trying her best to be evil towards him. Not only had he again insulted Luna, but he brought Harry into this conversation as well.

Ron flinched at this, while Harry's grades were perfectly average, Ron's were pitiful to say the least. The redness in his face increased to dangerous levels.

"Ya well at least I took Potter's girl for the ball. He must not be feeling too happy right now huh?" Ron said, and at seeing Hermione's face pale his smile grew more victorious. Neville had his hands up warding off Ron's mouth but Ron dodged around those, intent on hurting Hermione as much as possible.

"You don't think I really wanted to go with you, do you?" Hermione remained quiet, and Ron let out a laugh that Hermione no longer found any charm in.

"Why would I ask you when there are so many other girls? Not very good looking are you. I knew going with a know-it-all like you wasn't going to be any fun. I don't know why I let Neville talk me into taking you" at this Neville paled and looked at Hermione, who was now looking at him with a pained expression. Ron was still ranting though, not noticing the darkening mood of their little corner of the Great Hall.

"And you would think that you would enjoy a nice snog. I've heard how you went all the way with Krum to get him last time, but now you won't even kiss me?" Ron was in an incredulously angry mood.

"Probably because I'm not popular, and you only shag popular people huh? Must be why you're always looking at Neville isn't it? Get another celebrity on your belt?" Hermione still had that shocked look on her face, but as Ron turned around to pace in the other direction, she reached her hand up and slapped him hard again.

Neville looked down from Ron, to her, and began to move forward to appease her. Hermione held her hand back and smacked him too, leaving both boys laying on the ground, holding their faces. Most of those around the Great Hall were still lost in the world of dance and music, but those surrounding that small corner were all turning to look.

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, slowing down as soon as she thought she had put enough distance between herself and the castle. Finally she collapsed on the Quidditch field, curled up into a ball, and cried to herself. The cold making her tears sting as they ran down her face.

A/N: WOOO Angsty. I think there will be some more along the way, but this will probably be the most of it. I know it's kind of hard to understand some parts right now, because I haven't revealed everything about Harry's and Neville's relationship, but it'll reveal itself eventually. Also I guess it was pretty obvious those two were going to do something

Also think about this Hermione as someone who is trying to learn to be patient with friends, but hasn't yet had to deal with any. Harry's feeling betrayed and his hormones are rampaging, but Hermione can't understand anything since he won't let her in all the way. I mean if Hermione was an adult she would have been able to have a rational discussion with Harry about his issues, as it is she is also learning to be a good friend as well so she has work to do.

-_- is it weird I feel like I have to explain my characters so much? AHHHHH

Also I don't know how I'm doing, it feels kind of rushed to me but let me know what you hate, I'm looking to become a better writer!  
>Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Hmmmm a lot of hate on the last chapter, which I can understand. Angst isn't for everyone, but to me its helpful in the development of the characters. Here we have two teens who haven't really had much luck in the friendship department, but we expect them to just become good friends out of the blue? In canon it took Harry and Ron saving Hermione from a troll, and her lying to a Professor, to get them together. I'm sure if we could read Hermione's perspective of her first month at Hogwarts it would be an angst filled well.

These two are teenagers, and Harry especially hasn't really worked through any of his feelings. He needs to learn, teach himself what is and isn't betrayal. He has to come to accept other presences in his life, I mean you don't go from trusting no one to just saying oh hi we are best friends now! Of course these characters are going to act OOC, but thats not to say that they cant become the "true" Harry and Hermione. Aspects of their personalities exist, but its mostly covered up behind the masks they wear. Sorry if this is kind of ranty.

The only thing Harry felt when he jumped was freedom. But as his arms spread wide and he plummeted to the ground below, Harry began to feel a lot of things.

The wind whipping against his face. The stark coldness as his eyes began to water. The whistle of the air as he shot through it. And the fear, fear of the darkness, fear of death.

Faster and faster he went, his body not caring for the sting on his face. His robes were billowing behind him quite impressively, but Harry's mind was focused enough to sort out his current thoughts.

The only thing he saw was the ground rushing towards him, the internal ticker in his mind counting down the seconds towards inevitable impact. Faster and faster he plummeted, his hands now coming together towards his chest, broom clutched tightly.

As Harry neared the ground his Firebolt quickly found its way into a perfect position against his body. Harry quickly wrapped his legs around the broom and pulled up at the last second. The rush and thrill of the jump gave Harry an adrenaline high, and he set off into the night weaving and diving like a professional.

He felt himself relaxing, and sliding into the zen state of mind that accompanied him when flying. Without thinking, without feeling, Harry just existed. Gone were the thoughts and emotions, the fear, sadness, and loneliness all ebbed out of his body.

On and on he went around Hogwarts, with no particular direction in mind. Truly the castles surrounding was a beautiful sight to behold, especially on a clear night like tonight. He skimmed the surface of the lake below, grazed over the top of the forbidden forest, and even managed to skirt the edges of the castle.

Harry finally realized he had been flying for a while in a moment of calm flying. Then the sting of the night hit him, and Harry had to wave his hand to warm himself up. With one last shiver Harry felt his body begin to heat up, and the cold wind was now being buffeted away.

Harry decided that maybe he had overdone it so began to lazily fly around, occasionally leaning back and looking up at the speed and adrenaline that came with going fast was now behind him, Harry not feeling the same iciness he had before. It was a clear beautiful night, of that he was sure.

Even the castle looked beautiful, as the yellow glow of lamps shone from the old castle, giving it an ancient yet ethereal look. Down on the grounds Harry would occasionally see a couple move off into their own secret areas on the grounds, obviously looking to get intimate outside of the castle. Harry ignored them as he continued to drift around, feeling completely at ease.

It wasn't often that he was able to fly, especially at night when the feelings of freedom were so much more intense. But as his flying high came down, Harry was now only left with his thoughts from before.

He had come to the conclusion that it wasn't his place to judge Hermione, she had all the right in the world to do as she pleased. If he really wanted to, he could have asked Hermione to go to the ball with him. And maybe she would have kissed him too, or at least danced with him. At this Harry made himself blush uncharacteristically, and the heat made his pale face glow.

Maybe Luna had been right, maybe it was okay to feel something for someone else. If only for a short time, it wasn't like he was making any long term relationships. And plus even if he somehow did get attached to Hermione, it wouldn't be too hard to leave her right?

She was just one person. And maybe if she didn't want to stay, she could leave with him. Surely she wasn't too attached to Britain or the British wizarding world right? She was intelligent enough to see the evils of their society, the bigotry, and the problems.

Harry's head was swimming with all these thoughts and dreams, some lingering on in his mind as he continued to fly around. Harry eventually decided it was time to go in, so he descended back onto the Quidditch pitch.

While the visibility wasn't too great, the moon did provide enough light for Harry to navigate safely. On the way down however, Harry noticed a shivering body laying on the grass, face turned towards him as if tracking his movements.

As Harry got closer he realized that the face belonged to Hermione, and that her eyes still hadn't moved from his own form. Harry landed next to her, and the first thing he noticed was her puffy eyes and the tears that still stained her beautiful face. The second thing he noticed was how soft Hermione's body felt as she dove at him, burying her face against his chest and holding on tight as if afraid to lose him.

Harry landed on his arse awkwardly, unsure how to handle the situation. Eventually his arms slowly wrapped themselves around Hermione's body, holding her snugly against him. She was shivering from the cold, so Harry silently cast a warming charm on her, although he wasn't sure she even noticed.

As Hermione's sobs tapered off Harry realized he was quietly stroking her back with one arm, while holding her with the other. Harry made to push her away, to give her some space, but Hermione grabbed him closer.

She didn't want to let him go, afraid that he would leave her. Or maybe it was the fear that she had somehow failed him, and felt comfort in his presence. Either way Harry just held onto her again, not asking anything of her.

He had so much lazy flying time that the only thing he really could do was to think. And Harry's thoughts told him that he had been a poor friend to Hermione, who had tried almost daily since their initial meeting to befriend him. Luna, too, had suffered from his inability to reconcile the need for friendship.

Hermione wiggled against him, and Harry couldn't help but appreciate the way a human body felt right against another. His insides squirmed at the closeness, and he wasn't sure if he should feel awkward or pleased. Harry then realized that Hermione had begun speaking to him, speaking over and over into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." Harry looked at her incredulously, then shifted her up higher on his body, as Hermione was still unwilling to put distance between them. When Harry was able to lean his head over into her ear, he began to talk.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Hermione. Everything's going to be okay" those sounded like sensible words to Harry, especially for one not versed in the situation of caring for a crying female.

It seemed to be proven right, he thought, as Hermione moved against him in a pleasing manner. Harry was blushing at the movement on his chest, mainly because the dress was form fitting and Harry could distinctly feel Hermione on top of him. Her quiet whimpers finally came to silence, and she seemed content to hold him.

"You're...warm" Hermione said, and Harry blushed at this. Any more and Harry's face was going to explode from all of the blood rushing to it.

"Do you want to talk about it Hermione?" she shook her head in the negative. Harry sighed, he didn't want to press her but if it hurt her this bad, he desperately wanted to know.

Harry let her control herself, and collect her thoughts. Finally Hermione pulled back to look him in the eyes, and Harry realized how beautiful she looked. Even with her frazzled hair. Even with her runny makeup. Even with the puffy redness of her eyes. She still looked beautiful.

Hermione, seeming to understand what he was seeing, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before laying against him again. Harry's breath caught itself in his lungs, and only left when he forced it out.

His hands found themselves wrapped around her body again, and both of them enjoyed the silence.

"Thanks" Hermione said, "Thanks for not giving up on me." Harry mentally laughed, part of him had given up on her. But a large part had still wanted her, still wanted to be close, still wanted a friend, so Harry stayed quiet and stroked her hair.

The two remained that way for a while, content to muddle in their own thoughts as they held one another. Harry was lazily drawing circles on her back, comforted in the fact Hermione seemed pleased by his actions.

Eventually Harry heard the soft sound of Hermione's even breathing, and he realized that she had fallen asleep. Checking the watch Sirius had given him, Harry realized that it was already nearing dawn of the day after. He was concerned that Hermione had received some sickness from being out all night, but as he flew her back to Ravenclaw Tower he couldn't sense any illnesses.

Harry floated around the girls side of the tower. He finally found the room containing the other 5th year Ravenclaw girls. Magically opening her window and floating her in, Harry gently placed Hermione on the open bed, and tucked her in. Anyone watching would have seen Harry hesitate for a second, giving her a hard look.

Then Harry seemed to draw courage, lean down, and kiss her on the cheek, before flying off again. Hermione's sleeping form smiled in her sleep, snuggling into her blanket more as she continued to lose herself in the land of dreams.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The next morning was a Saturday, so most of the castle began to wake up late. In accordance the house elves knew to shift the meal times back a couple of hours to help the students. Hermione slept until mid morning, when the sun streaming through the window finally hit her eyes and she groaned in annoyance.

Flipping over once, than twice, Hermione finally sat up from the bed, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She walked in a zombie-like daze towards the bathroom, and proceeded to go through her whole morning routine.

It wasn't until she turned the shower knob off, and look at the ground, did she realize that her baby blue dress was on the ground. Flashes of last night ran through Hermione's mind, her eyes widening in shock at some of the things she had done.

Hopefully Ron and Neville didn't talk about what had happened in their little corner, it was isolated enough that it might have been ignored. Going past that into the early morning, Hermione had to blush at the way Harry had held her. She had been so distraught that she just needed someone, anyone. But in hindsight she was extremely happy that it had been Harry that night.

At thoughts of Harry, Hermione remembered the beautiful way he moved last night on his broom. The fine tuned turns, the twists, the maneuvers. Hermione was entranced, she had never thought riding a broomstick could be so majestic.

She finally finished up her morning routine and left for breakfast. Walking down to the Great Hall, however, had turned into a daunting task. As she walked down the stairs from the Ravenclaw Tower Hermione couldn't help but realize that people were turning to look at her, whispering as she walked down.

Hermione's steps quickened as she hurried downstairs, finally being stopped by her fellow 5th years Parvarti and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. Upon seeing Hermione, the gaggle of girls all rushed towards her, cornering her in a small alcove on the side of the Entrance Hall. Hermione saw the looks of intense curiosity and need for gossip in the eyes of the girls, and sighed in frustration.

"Is it true Hermione?" "Did you really hit Neville?" "Why would you attack the chosen one?" "Did you really try to steal Neville from Lavendar?" "They say you're going dark!" Hermione looked overwhelmed as the girls continued to shower questions on her, finally holding up her hand to silence them.

"First off, who said I was going dark?" Hermions said with an amused face and raised eyebrow, trying to diffuse the tension that had built up.

"It's one of the rumors going around" Susan said, and Hermione had to grimace. The Hogwart's rumor mill really knew how to stir up drama when it wanted too. The other girls had rolled their eyes at that proclamation, but Hermione guessed Susan asked just for the sake of it.

"More importantly, are you trying to shag Neville Longbottom?" Hermione snorted at that accusation, which got many surprised stares. It was common knowledge that pretty much every girl in the school wanted that distinction, that Lavendar had probably done so irked many.

"I want no part of the "chosen one"" Hermione said, using air quotes and adopting a disgusted face. The other girls looked at each other, obviously thinking Hermione had new gossip about the Boy-Who-Lived.

Seeing their looks, Hermione shook her head negatively, not liking Neville didn't mean she would talk bad about him. But as the girls grew insistent Hermione gave them another teasing answer.

"Let's just say some people are more than they appear to be" hearing the finality in her voice, the other girls pressed onto other topics.

"Did he do something to you at the ball then? Or was it Ron?" Padma asked this with an annoyed look on her face, and Hermione thought she was remembering her own experience with the red head. Hermione's face also took on a look of annoyance, remembering last night. Not answering quite yet Hermione looked for answers.

"Does the whole school think I shagged Viktor Krum last year?" at this the girls looked at each other sheepishly, and at the very least a little guilt. Hermione knew that they must have perpetuated the rumors to some extent.

"You didn't then?" Hermione said no, and the girls looked surprised but happy to get the "inside scoop". They hadn't thought so at the time, but anything could happen and they didn't want to discount the feminine abilities of their bookish friend.

"And as far as hitting Neville and Ron..." Hermione paused dramatically. "Why yes, yes I did" Hermione smiled as if victorious and the girls let out appreciative murmurs. Not for hitting Neville per say, but for standing up for herself.

While some still had doubts, they knew Hermione wasn't one to act rashly like that. The Ravenclaw girls had told the others Hermione was sleeping in her dress too, and that could only mean either a great night, or an extremely rough night.

"You know there will be repercussions right, Hermione?" Hermione had already assumed as much and said so. But Parvarti seemed to want to impress on her the importance of it.

"Hermione whenever Neville is "involved" with girls there are always problems. I would watch your back just in case." she said. Hermione nodded at this, and the girls, having nothing else to discuss, dispersed. As Hermione went into the Great Hall she noticed a lot of scathing, angry looks that made her cringe. But alongside those there were a lot of admiring glances, which confused her.

Deciding not to care or bother about others, Hermione went straight to her normal spot, sitting across from Harry who had been watching her approach. Seeing that she seemed to be alright, Harry turned his head back to eating.

Hermione noticed with pleasure he didn't eat with a book in hand anymore. While Hermione had done so before, she thought it wasn't polite to do it with company around and was happy to see him taking her advice.

"Morning Harry" she said with a smile, but frowned when Harry only grunted in response. It looked like while he had accepted her closeness last night, he was still trying to keep his distance.

Hermione frowned at this, got up and went around the end of the table. Harry had looked up again, but this time was surprised when Hermione sat next to him and gave him a side hug.

"Thanks for last night Harry" she whispered, and was pleased as she leaned into his side. Harry wrapped his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. As Harry released Hermione, his head swung around the room and he saw Luna giving him a discrete thumbs up. Harry rolled his eyes at that, but couldn't deny the pleasure of Hermione's warmth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione sighed, not particularly wanting to, but knowing that it would be better to get it out. Harry waited patiently, while she collected her thoughts. He began to fidget unnaturally, and Hermione observed that he too wanted to say something.

"I saw you snogging with Ron. Did he spurn your advances? Was that why you were crying?" Harry asked, trying to put it in a joking manner but failing, concern and anger coming out. Hermione's silence increased Harry's awkwardness, as he didn't know how to deal with a girl disappointed by a boy.

Harry was trying his best to become a good friend, at least for the little while that he would be with Hermione. Defending her against Ron and Neville seemed like something a friend would do. Finally Harry looked back up to Hermione, seeing her face with the most astonished "Are you kidding me?" stare. If Harry hadn't felt so emotional he thought he would have burst out laughing.

"IF Ron Weasley was the last person on Earth, and we were tasked to repopulate it, I would kill myself instead" She said, turning to the table matter-of-factly while getting her breakfast ready. Harry only looked on in shock, never having heard her speak like that. Looking at his astonished face she giggled.

"Really Harry, am I the type to fancy someone like Ron Weasley?" Harry didn't answer, thinking, and finally shook his head no.

"And Neville?" Harry asked hesitantly. Since his defeat of the Dark Lord almost everyone worshiped the ground Neville walked on. Muggleborns especially grew from loving him as an idol to almost hero worshiping him, viewing him as their savior. Hermione, Harry thought, had also loved the Boy-Who-Lived, and had an intense romantic crush as well.

"Let's just say..." Hermione looked depressed "you were right" Harry looked surprised by her expression, but he just assumed it was because her hero was crushed. Hermione's sour mood semeed to pick up noticeably as breakfast wore on. Harry, however, was getting increasingly irritated.

"Do you know why everyone's looking at us?" Hermione looked up, and smiled at a memory she had.

"Let's just say I did you proud last night" Harry looked at her questioningly, but she had no more to say so he let it go. What he didn't notice were two sets of scowls coming from the Gryffindor table, or thoughtful looks from girls scattered around the Hall. Hermione, remembering yesterday's events again, decided to broach another subject with Harry.

"You should try out for the Qudditch team you know" Harry looked at her questioningly, but Hermione's expression was serious so Harry managed a smile.

"Thanks Hermione, but I don't really care for competition. I just fly for the thrill of it" Hermione crinkled her nose, amused at the thought of flying being fun. More like a nightmare where you had no control and no semblance of safety. Harry, seeing this expression, looked thoughtful.

"If you want, I could take you up sometime" Hermione looked scared at this, and already began to protest any interaction involving a broomstick. She had many pre-planned excuses and said all of them to dissuade Harry.

"It'll be no problem, Hermione. You'll be safe with me. Come on"

Harry dragged Hermione out of the Hall, and it was her first focused look at him. She realized that his appearance wasn't a "just out of bed" look, but more like Harry hadn't slept. She wondered what could cause him to stay up all night. As they approached the exit onto the grounds Hermione grew increasingly worried that he would actually make her do it, although pleased that Harry was opening up.

Hermione really hadn't had plans for the day, having caught up on all her school work in anticipation of enjoying the Yule Ball. So this spontaneous declaration by Harry, as well as his insistence for her to join, seemed like just the thing to do.

It was odd really, how the two had gone from fighting each other over insecurities to having learned to accept their differences. Hermione didn't know if she would ever break through Harry's walls, at least not all the way, but was just content to help nurture their budding friendship.

Meanwhile Harry's internal state was a mess. He wasn't sure what was going on. Since the school year had started Harry had been a lot more introspective, learning about himself and coming to terms with what he truly wanted. And last night, Harry realized he had been thinking too much.

That his life should be more than what it currently was. Surely he deserved some amount of happiness, and doing what felt right was a sensible start. Sirius had always told him stories where the marauders used pure gut instincts as guidance to live their lives.

Harry wanted to adopt this if he could, not realizing that he had already done so. To him, Hermione just felt right, it was something he couldn't truly explain.

He had tried for so long to deny the feelings inside of him, that now he allowed himself to feel he wasn't going to waste it ignoring the obvious. As they approached the Quidditch grounds Harry shot Hermione another comforting smile, before waving his hand and having his broom come from the Castle seconds later. Hermione only arched an eyebrow of amazement, but knew better than to press him about his abilities.

Up above there were others just flying around, not caring, but she felt as if all eyes were on her. Harry looked at her, and Hermione thought his eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them. He also had on a smirk that she hadn't seen before, although with the twinkle in his eye she thought it was quite handsome.

"I can't" Harry rolled his eyes at this, but Hermione's face was still surprised at how much emotion he had been showing. If today's showing was anything, up until today he had been like a robot.

"Come on, just do it" Harry practically begged, Hermione continued to look on with unease. She had never really taken to flying, the only part of the magical world that she never understood.

She had no problems flying in muggle airplanes, nor going on rollercoasters or even looking out the Ravenclaw Tower. It was just something about being surrounded only by air that made her scared. Since that first lesson, she felt no desire to learn the intricacies of broomsticks. Inspiration suddenly struck her.

"Would you come up with me?" Harry looked startled, awkwardly looking at the broom shed on the side and then at his own broom.

"Well okay, you can use my Firebolt and I'll go grab one from the shed" as he made to move he caught Hermione shaking her head.

"No not that...I mean will you ride with me?" Harry looked down at the ground, blushing. He'd never gone on a broom ride with someone else before, but his godfather had mentioned how great the experience was.

Seeing her large brown eyes pleading for him to do so, Harry felt his throat close up and had to cough before agreeing. He actually didn't even know why he was here, it wasn't like he had planned to take her riding.

Hermione's face when he was talking about flying just made him ask her, a moment of spontaneity that had never existed before. He wanted to share the feeling with her, make her understand what he understood.

That she cutely protested made him want to show her all the more. But now that they were out on the pitch he was getting nervous, and if Hermione's body language was any indicator so was she.

Harry straddled the broom, then held out his hand motioning for her to come. Hermione was still rooted to the ground, so he began to waddle over towards her. Finally she seemed to come to her senses, and got on.

Harry wrapped his hands around her waist, blushing lightly at the feel of her, then steadied himself. He had never ridden with two people, so the experience caused him to adjust.

"Now you're going to be in control okay?" Harry asked, she didn't respond but he assumed she had heard.

"Now both of us are going to push off with our feet on three." Hermione moved her head, which Harry took for a nod, before counting out loud. On three both of them lifted off, and Harry heard Hermione squeal, making him chuckle to himself.

Harry's arms were still tight around her as they lifted, but eased up when the height level tapered off. They stayed level for a moment, drifting in the air, before Harry nudged Hermione in the side. She growled at him, amusing Harry even more.

But as the seconds ticked on and they hadn't moved, Harry grew worried that she might have been too scared to move. Harry whispered encouragement into her ear, and he felt her shiver against him.

Hermione felt Harry's breath against her ear again, telling her to lean forward, to relax. She, however, was still trying to gain her bearings. The school broom she had gone on hadn't lifted her up this high before, and after looking at the ground she was having difficulty even maintaining balance.

Every eye on the pitch, she thought, was on her. Everyone scrutinizing the failures of the 5th year Ravenclaw. She just knew that it would get out to the rest of the school how horrible she was. How she didn't belong, how she wasn't magical. Her true insecurities about magical flight was kept to herself.

Harry nudged her again, and Hermione had to stifle herself. She didn't want to whimper in front of Harry, but she couldn't help it if a small one came out. Harry lowered his hands from her waist, putting them on the broom but behind hers.

Then he leaned forward, and Hermione couldn't do anything but lean with him, and they were off. As Harry awkwardly controlled the broom around Hermione's body, he couldn't help but enjoy the whipping of the wind in his ear.

Forgetting where he was, Harry began a sharp dive. Hermione's scream only added to the excitement as all of the eyes on the pitch turned toward the two. Harry let out a roar of pleasure alongside Hermione's scream, and pulled up a little sooner than he would have liked, just to be safe.

He heard Hermione groan and lean back into him, making him chuckle. Hermione enjoyed the sound of it, but kept her eyes closed as they floated in mid air. Then, without warning, a clenched fist hit Harry softly in the stomach. Hermione obviously couldn't have put much behind it in her current position.

"Don't...EVER...do that again" Hermione commanded, righting herself from Harry's comfortable chest. Harry noticed she had calmed considerably, so began to really instruct her on how to use the broom. Whenever he thought she was going too slow, or taking too many precautions, he would lean into her and force her.

Hermione didn't notice the time go by, or the faces that kept stealing glances at them. She was living in a world where two people existed, a world of blissful ignorance. Harry taught her how to move with the broom, feel the air currents, and glide along.

She also noticed, to her pleasure, that his hands couldn't stop from lightly touching her, not always in an tutoring manner. Small touches, to be sure, but pleasing none the less.

By mid-afternoon Hermione had learned enough to feel confident going up on her own, and as she guided them down she couldn't help rethink flying. She could definitely understand why Harry flew for fun, especially with the ability to get lost in the air. Getting off Hermione couldn't help but see a goofy grin on his face, his hair having a windswept look that made him quite dashing.

She blushed at the thought, but then her eyes widened in horror as well. If his hair looked windswept, how would her hair look? Hermione put her hand on her head, and patted it in disbelief.

Her hair was everywhere, and Harry's amused face must be from the way she looked. Hermione huffed in annoyance. Harry, seeing that she had discovered her fate, couldn't stop the grin that followed. Her brown hair was sticking up all over the place, giving her a crazy mad scientist look.

"You know this isn't funny right?" Hermione asked with mock anger, one eyebrow cocked as she tilted her head. Harry shrunk his broomstick and put it back into his pocket, and followed Hermione back into the castle.

Hermione wanted to head for the Ravenclaw Tower to make herself presentable, but Harry insisted that they eat instead. She finally gave in when she realized how hungry flying had made her.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The weeks following the Ball and its subsequent events passed in a blur to Hermione. She begun to spend a lot of time with Harry alone, both enjoying each others company. It was interesting to Hermione particularly because she was able to see Harry transform into a different person around her. He still remained closed off to other students, but whenever she was around he seemed to let his guard down.

Hermione had expected some backlash from the Ball, and did receive a few empty threats and mean glares. But for the most part things were oddly tame. Lavendar had taken to making disparaging remarks every chance she got, especially in class where Hermione became the "know-it-all" again.

Ron and Neville both seemed to revel in her misery at being outcasted even more, as they just looked on with feral grins. Hermione couldn't blame them though, it must have been a real image blow when she had taken them both down.

Harry and Luna were far and away the only bright spots to the 5th year, as even prefect duties became a chore with a handful of students disrespecting her authority. After talking with Harry however, something must have happened. The bad treatment of Hermione seemed to wilt away , and she was glad that it did.

Even though it was only the month of February, Hermione was already beginning to study for her O., cramming in as much information as possible with each study session. Harry was worried for her, but every time he expressed these concerns he was told to relax.

One thing Hermione had noticed though was that Harry seemed to be spending all of his free time with her, and as the school year continued to move on she couldn't help but acknowledge the feelings she was beginning to grow.

Hermione had begun to notice all of his quirks and began to understand Harry more intimately than she had ever understood another person. How he didn't want or like attention, and how that pushed him down the path he was on now.

He secretly told her a story about his Hogwarts sorting that confirmed this to her. While sitting on the stool the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry into Slytherin, seeing his desires and knowing what he would do to get there.

But Harry had learned on the Hogwarts Express that Hufflepuff was some what of a joke, and that had sealed his desire to be in Hufflepuff. It would allow him to stay under the radar as no one would really expect too much from a quiet and average Hufflepuff.

Something Hermione had reasoned, but didn't want to say out loud, was the fact that Harry wanted someone to care about him. That he had chosen Hufflepuff because they, out of all others, would show the loyalty needed to prove capable of being Harry's friend. Hermione realized it was only her insistence, her ever lasting presence, that made him come to accept her.

Something that Hermione hadn't realized however, was the stalking she was receiving by two Gryffindor students. Anytime she happened to be around the two would be watching her like a hawk, whispering to themselves. If Hermione or Harry had noticed, they would be suspicious, but as it was the two were lost in their own little bubble of happiness. Until Hermione was caught alone hurrying down to the Quidditch pitch to meet with Harry.

She had just reached the top of the staircases to the entrance Hall when she was roughly shoved into the a wall near the railing. Hermione turned around startled as she saw Ron and Neville leaning menacingly towards her.

"OY, that's not the way to treat a lady" Ron looked at the portrait who had spoken, while Neville responded with a "Shut it." The surrounding portraits began to murmur to themselves, conflicted. Neville was the "chosen one", close to the current Headmaster, and savior of the wizarding world. But his current actions were pushing the boundaries of acceptable behavior.

Hermione looked at them with stern look, trying to adopt an intimidating posture to get them to back off. Ron, however, was having none of that and promptly back handed her, sending her to the ground. Neville shot Ron a warning glance, leaning over Hermione examining her.

"What has he done to you?" he asked enquiringly, looking her up and down for any marks. Neville's tone was one of puzzlement, confused like there was an answer he couldn't see.

"He bloody well hit me" Neville scowled at this but remained quiet. Ron was pacing behind him looking murderous, his footsteps echoing in the empty hall.

"I can't find any marks on her neck Ron, I'm betting it's a potion" Ron seemed to agree as he began nodding his head. He also had the appearance of trying to solve some mystery, like his life depended on working it out.

"Potion? What potion?" Neville, too, looked lost, thinking to himself. Ron on the other hand was quick to jump to conclusions.

"Amortentia, the love potion!" Neville shook his head, "No it would have a more active effective. It's pretty obvious from what Lavendar told me."

"Not if he did it a couple drops at a time" Ron said, still pacing, thinking he had finally found the answer.

"What are you two on about?" Hermione said, starting to grow angry "What love potion?" Neville still had his hands on his face, in thought so Ron jumped in.

"The one Potter's fed you of course" Hermione scowled at this, and Ron seemed to believe her reaction meant it was true. He held out his hands as if to show he was non-threatening.

"It's okay Hermione, maybe after we get you fixed up the two of us can try it again. I'm sure the potions mucked up your mind a bit." Hermione's anger was beginning to grow, and Neville had finally given her enough room to so she could scramble up to her feet.

"Now listen here. I don't care what your problem with Harry is, and frankly I'm tired of you butting into my life." Ron opened his mouth but shut it when Hermione gave him a glare. "Now you would do well to leave me alone" She made to go, but Neville grabbed her by the shoulder, holding her in place.

"You aren't going anywhere until we fix this. If it's not a potion its probably a dark ritual, you'll probably have a mark somewhere" Hermione snorted in amusement. "I think I know my body enough to tell if a strange mark had appeared on it"

Neville and Ron were both growing angry at her dismissal of their words. And as she shrugged off Neville's hand she made to go down the stairs again. This time Ron's heavy hand had grabbed her wrist.  
>"If you think I'm going to let you become Potter's dark slave then you have another thing coming" If Hermione wasn't so stressed by the situation she would have laughed. Harry certainly didn't need a dark slave, and Ron' voice sounded almost possessive. Her eyes narrowed at this, it was almost as if they were determined to take away anything that made Harry happy.<p>

"Let go" Hermione commanded, twisting her arm out of his hand. Ron's grip held though and soon began a physical tugging confrontation where his size was able to push her backwards while keeping hold of her hand.

Hermione twisted her hand, Ron's skin burning her wrist as his hand held firm. She then did the next best thing, using her leg as a leverage against his thigh, Hermione pushed off him. With a final tug Hermione got her arm free, but as she looked at the two she was puzzled. They both had shocked, alarmed looks.

Then Hermione realized where she was, the slowness of time, the portraits watching on. She could see the fine hairs on Neville's hand, reaching out towards her. She could see hear the fine crystals as a House was awarded points. And she could feel the air rushing through her hair.

Hermione couldn't think but feel sorry that Harry was going to be dreadfully worried about her. A small part of her hoped that he mourned day and night, keeping a beside vigil hoping for her swift recovery. Her heart smiled at this, and in that split second she couldn't have been anything more than lost in a day dream. But then that dream crashed.

As she fell backwards down the stairs time seemed to speed up, and Hermione crumpled on the first step she hit. Her head thumping nastily against each subsequent step as she fell down into the Entrance Hall. The two boys at the top looked at each other, scared faces blinking in unison.

Hearts hammered as one as the implications of their actions raced through their minds. As one they raced off back to their common room, ignoring the shouting of the nearby portraits, and the girl sprawled on the ground motionless below.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry sighed as he made his way back to the castle, he had been waiting all afternoon but Hermione hadn't shown up. It stung a little thinking that she had ditched him for something else, or worse someone else, but Harry comforted himself knowing that Hermione wouldn't do so without good reason. As he entered the Entrance Hall Harry was surprised to see a large number of students milling around, and as he got closer it became more apparent why.

There was a large pool of what looked like blood with no reasonable explanation for it. Harry looked closer, realizing that there must have been a body but it had been removed. Why the blood remained was beyond him however, and he expected that the teachers hadn't gotten around to it.

Not thinking too much of it, possibly a spilled potion ingredient or animal carcass, Harry pushed past the group and moved towards the Hufflepuff common room. He was stopped, however, by a very loud cough.

Turning around Harry saw Headmaster Dumbledore sitting patiently, almost as if he had been waiting for Harry. He scowled at this, the old man had gone to great lengths to become close to Harry. This mainly had to do with the tension between Harry and Neville, and the great asset Dumbledore believed Harry to be. As Harry looked at him he realized that the Headmaster had indeed been waiting for him, so Harry followed as Dumbledore motioned him along.

"I need to know Harry, where were you this afternoon?" Harry wasn't sure if this was test or an innocent question, but decided to be candid with the Headmaster seeing no reason not to.

"Hmm so you were at the Quidditch Pitch all by yourself? That's pretty odd don't you think? I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Ms. Granger" Harry frowned at this, he knew that Dumbledore still had suspicions that he could become evil. While the Headmaster didn't say it outright, Harry understood the looks well, and the discussions of dark wizards hadn't really helped his confidence.

"She was supposed to meet me there" Harry commented lightly, and Dumbledore just nodded, trying to put the puzzle together. Harry began to notice they were walking towards the hospital wing. Harry's heart started to beat harder, his pace quickening. Dumbledore made no comment but matched his earnest stride, this time Harry looked at Dumbledore with a stricken face.

"Is she okay?" Dumbledore pursed his lips, still debating if Harry should be told his suspicions. Everyone knew it was pretty much impossible but not unheard of to trip on the staircase, something to do with Hogwart's natural protection for the student's. That Hermione didn't have a natural clumsy tendency to begin with spoke of something very dangerous, intent to harm.

"She was in a bad state when I left to find you, it took minutes for anyone to find her" Harry had the same thoughts as the Headmaster when it came to intent to harm, but the suspect wasn't as clear to him. Hermione had been getting threats ever since the Ball, but none had ever seemed the at serious or life threatening.

It was just girls playing their sick games, wasn't it? Hermione had said girls could be far crueler than boys, but Harry truthfully couldn't see any of the girls harming Hermione. As they entered the Hospital Wing Harry's eyes widened in greater shock and he rushed over to his friend.

Hermione's face was bruised, and it looked like Madam Pomfrey had to cut off her hair to access the skull, where most of the damage seemed to have occurred. He only believed so because the white blood stained bandage around her head was wrapped extremely tight.

Harry's breath was trapped in his chest as he saw the healer working, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. She noticed the presence of the two and stepped back to address them.

"I've stopped most of the blood loss for now gentleman, and I believe she will be just fine." Harry felt the breath leave his body and he sagged in relief. He looked at Hermione sadly, Dumbledore watching him the whole time. Then, as if he had a stunning realization, Harry's body began to shake in rage.

Curtains began to wave and beds shook as Harry's angry thoughts consumed him. He turned to Dumbledore with murderous eyes. Dumbledore, if he was frightened, was able to clearly mask it.

"Who did it?" his voice was calm, even to his own ears surprisingly. Dumbledore did not think so however, noticing Harry's cold tone he held up his hands palm forward as if to stop him.

"Calm yourself Harry, I'll get to the bottom of this" Dumbledore hadn't really believed Harry had done the deed, but was hopeful that something could come from the meeting.. Harry's look, however, now terrified the old man.

He was now scared Harry would do something far worse to the one who had hurt Hermione.

"We can't be sure that anyone did anything, perhaps Ms. Granger just fell...An accident! She usually has her head stuck in some book" Dumbledore offered, hoping Harry would accept the joke. He didn't, instead shooting Dumbledore a glare for even trying to do so.

Harry made to move, and Dumbledore stepped in front of him. The Headmaster's expression took on its own intimidating look, and Harry understood why so many respected the man. But he wasn't going to be detained, and Harry pushed past the older wizard.

Harry ran through the halls, ignoring the sounds of protests that erupted from some of the students. He distinctly heard Dumbledore's footsteps trying to keep pace, but laughed when they became quieter. Harry ran back to the Entrance Hall, noticing that it was a lot emptier than it had been before.

Someone seemed to have cleaned the blood which made Harry angry. Evidence that she had been injured was disappearing second by second. Students were no longer milling about either. He began to comb the area for any type of evidence. Not seeing any he straightened up, sudden inspiration hitting him.

"Who did it?" he asked pointedly, looking at a portrait near the top of the stairs. The inhabitants looked back at Harry, cowering in fear. If Harry had looked at himself that second he would understand why some questioned his alignment. As it was Dumbledore had hurried after him, and was at the end of the corridor when Harry shouted again.

"WHO. WAS. IT?" he said, his open palm slamming against the free space on either side of the portrait, the couple rushed off to the painting on the side. Harry followed after them, not noticing that his ambient magic had begun to burn the last frame, cracks appearing on Hogwart's pristine stones.

The couple began to run, and Harry held out his hand forcing his magic through it. The two ran into the side of the frame, and stopped as if an invisible wall was there. Both turned around, stricken at the loss of ability to escape.

"Release them Harry" Dumbledore ordered, but Harry remained quiet. The ugly couple turned there faces toward Harry, who grinned evilly back at them. Both of his arms took position on the sides of the portrait, and Harry leaned close enough to whisper them.

"Name" still silence, Harry removed one hand and conjured a small flame.

"Name" this time a little louder.

"There might not even be a name Harry. Like I said it could have been an accident" Dumbledore stated, and Harry had to frown in agreement. It was possible that they hadn't seen anything, that Hermione had been reading and fell, but the chances of that were slim.

Hogwarts ambient magic protected those inside from harm, a reason students were only sent to the Hospital wing for magic related injuries. Those were usually human inflicted, not accidental in anyway. But one of these portraits must have seen something, with nothing else to do but watch those around them.

At Dumbledore's words the painting behind them began to wheeze in laughter, Harry spun around and stalked over. His murderous look seemed to have no real effect on the man inside.

"What's so funny?" the portrait was stacked in the green of Slytherin and Harry had to guess this was a prominent pure blood back in the day. The painting ignored Harry, and looked straight at Dumbledore as if trying to guess his next move.

"It's not that they don't know Albus, rather they're afraid of your reaction to the answer." Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion as Dumbledore, as his face grew red in anger while the Headmaster's began to pale in response. Harry's cold and silent voice rang loudly in Dumbledore's ears.

"Name" the painting looked at Harry with a feral grin, reveling in giving the blow.

"I'm sure you know...Mr. Potter" he said with a sly grin.

"NAME" Harry roared, his fears becoming confirmed already.

"Why it was Neville Longbottom and his sidekick Ronald Weasley wasn't it?" he said, looking at the other portraits to see if any would debate him. His grand proclamation met with silence, and the pureblood seemed oddly putout by the reaction. Within half a heartbeat Harry was running back up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore, still in shock with a pale face, ran after him to stop the war that would soon be brewing.

A/n: Hmmm, the relationship between Dumbledore and Harry is quite tricky. I think it'll be interesting, because Dumbledore wants to believe the good in him, but can't help but see the inherent danger that Harry and his power come with. It's actually tied into Harry's and Neville's past as well.  
>There's a very small chance that I will update this quickly again, just kinda went on a writing rampage. Questions, comments, and complaints can be filed using the review box. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Hey guys I said it'd be a while and it was :( Sorry but lifes catching up to me in a big way, just recently switched majors and have to deal with tons of CS classes, finding jobs and internships, etc etc. Thanks for being patient. Also as a note I think my writing is starting to deteriorate as I am currently writing the Summer after this year and it's very...well I don't really like it but for some reason feel a need to put it in, if that makes sense. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

Also I never intended for people to hate Ron and Neville, although of course those two do have their distinct problems. Being the writer I'm 100% positive Ron wouldn't intentionally throw Hermione down the stairs, but he did help put her off balance in a large way. Neville and Ron did panic and ran away when they shouldn't have, true, but I don't really hate them... I don't know if I'm explaining right. Oh and also Dumbledore feels weird about Harry because he wants to believe the best in him, but feels that Harry needs to be controlled more and not left on his own. He's worried what Harry could do with his power if he ever truly grew passionate about something that wasn't for the side of good.

"Let me in"

"I most certainly cannot"

"LET. ME. IN"

Dumbledore ran up behind Harry, his old knees wincing at having to run all the way up the tower. Dumbledore surprised himself with his speed, catching Harry only moments after he had begun interacting with the painting.

"Harry you must calm yourself," Dumbledore started, but began panting. "I'll sort this misunderstanding out" Harry's return glare made Dumbledore pause, staring intently into Harry's eyes.

He silently tried to probe Harry's mind, and influence him into a state of calmness, but was rebuffed like always. Harry's anger seemed to be growing with every second they waited.

The portrait of the Fat Ladywas standing there half indignant and half afraid as Harry turned towards her. He thrust his hand out, and she shrieked before Dumbledore stepped in front. Harry's arm straight at Dumbledore's face.

The tension began to mount as Dumbledore kept whispering words to calm the young man. But then, as if magic itself was against him two boys stepped out of the portrait hole, laughing at some private joke. Upon seeing them, Harry's eyes gleamed triumphantly while Dumbledore only turned around with a look of terror.

Noticing Harry there, with his hand out at Dumbledore, and the looks on Harry's and Dumbledore's faces, both boys adopted terrified expressions. As one, they turned and began to run down the corridor.

Harry flicked his hand at them, and both boys tripped to the ground, their hands bracing themselves from the abrupt fall. Harry was running over before they had even fallen, Dumbledore trying to grab Harry's robes but his hands only found air.

At this point those Gryffindors in the common room began to stream out, seeing that something was happening. Since the year was a turning out a little more boring then usual, they were excited for any change in the usual.

Harry had reached the boys as they started getting up, hitting Ron on the side of the head before he tackled Neville and began wrestling him. Harry's basic instincts for violence began to take over, his rage building up even more seeing the scared face that Neville wore. Harry's face took on an evil glow and his smile bordered on creepy.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Harry said, raising his fist in the form of a hammer. Before he had the chance to land a blow he was tackled from behind by two other ginger haired males. Ron, still dazed on the ground, looked on as his brothers struggled to subdue Harry.

Neville had backed up, still in a seated position but putting distance between himself and Harry. Harry's hand reached out towards Neville, but the twins soon had control of Harry face down on the stone floor. Dumbledore finally came from behind, seeing that the situation had calmed enough he decided to take control.

"Gentlemen you may restrain Mr. Potter but don't hurt him" he said disapprovingly, notcing that Fred was starting to twist Harry's arm. Harry was still giving them a lot of fight, more than expected certainly. Dumbledore turned to address the other two boys on the floor, aware that the Gryffindors were watching from afar.

"I think that will be twenty points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter. And a week's worth of detention should do." He motioned the two boys up, hoping to speak with them in private before he lost control again. Harry, however, seemed to know what Dumbledore was up to and spoke louldy so that everyone in the corridor could hear.

"And the punishment for attempted murder sir?" Neville and Dumbledore both grew pale at that, but Ron's face began to glow red as he fought for an explanation.

"We didn't murder anyone! She fell...it was an accident!" he practically yelled, almost begging for his fellow students to understand. Only a few Gryffindors seemed to catch on, having seen the pool of blood and knowing the Professors were no doubt investigating.

The stunned looks made Ron even more desperate to answer.

"We...it was an accident! We didn't do anything" he was on his knees, still a little dazed, eyes wide as he looked at his fellow students.

"And when she laid there, lying in her own blood?" Harry said, his voice a cold whisper which carried through the hall. There were gasps and murmurs as Ron looked at his two brothers, who had stopped trying to hold Harry down, giving their brother a stunned look.

Harry scrambled to his feet, ready to go back to pounding on the two boys. His wand and magic all but forgotten. As he moved forward, he looked around, and cursed the fact that there were so many here to witness anything he could do against the two.

"It wasn't our fault" Ron pleaded, his face still red." We didn't know." he looked for words to say, but none came, his mouth opening and closing dumbly.

Dumbledore was standing in the back, listening to the students gossip about the Boy-Who-Lived and trying to see his way through the scenario. He had hoped to contain the story, or at least lessen the destructive abilitiy it would have on his "grandson". The only thing going for Dumbledore was that Harry now knew he couldn't fight the boys outright, although his accusations would do enough damage if left uncontained.

"You didn't know what? That she's now lying in the Hospital Wing and almost died because of you two morons" Harry's began to regain his fury. His sole focus was on destroying the two in front of him, wishing he could bring all of his pain onto them.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT" Ron screamed, Harry's face not phasing from the spit that was flying. Harry felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and in his state surpressed the urge to damage the Headmaster. Harry calmly turned his face towards Dumbledore, and awaited a response.

"I think " Dumbledore said, with a great sigh "we would best be served if this conversation was in a more private setting" Ron seemed to grow angry at this, as if it was an admission of guilt on his part, as if Dumbledore was acknowledging the trouble he was in. Turning to Harry again, Ron saw an evil grin slowly hiding itself, and Ron became more incensed.

"It's your fault!" Ron said, advancing towards Harry aggressively. "You did something to her. You-You made her fall. And you're trying to frame us!" he yelled triumphantly, looking around for support.

Most of the mob around them didn't know what to believe, they hadn't been anywhere near the scene of the crime. But as Ron's voice grew louder and more intent to blame Harry it became obvious whose side they were on.

Harry began to notice the dark glares directed his way, but also noticed many puzzled and questioning faces. Ron was still talking, but Harry tuned him out so as not to hear him. Neville seemed to be only half following along, nodding whenever Ron looked to him for agreement, but otherwise avoiding Harry's gaze. As Harry began to calm down he realized the situation he was in.

The fact that the Gryffindor house now surrounded him, buzzing with questions being thrown about, the muttering and rumors already starting to spread. Harry felt the eyes on him, no one quite sure what to do now. His emotions had gotten the better of him, and now everyone would know him as the one who had attacked the Boy-Who-Lived.

His head started to spin, and soon he realized that Professor Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall were leading him along behind Dumbledore, Neville, and Ron. He had been caught up in the attention that he had never recieved before, not noticing his feet following along. Soon they reached an unused classroom that they jumped inside, Flitwick securing the door.

"Now gentlemen" Dumbledore began, trying to be as soft as possible " can you please explain what happened today?" Ron and Neville shared a look, Ron's face still hot from his outburst moments earlier nodded for Neville to talk.

"Well we were going down to the Great Hall when we saw Hermione. We decided to go talk to her" Neville paused, not having thought out his story. The two hadn't done anything wrong, and it was mostly an accident what had happened to Hermione. Sure they had run, but it wasn't like they would be in trouble for panicking right?

"After that Hermione fell down the stairs, we panicked, and ran." he said, adopting his most innocent face. Dumbledore sensed there was something being left out, but he couldn't necessarily pin anything on his "grandson". Nodding, he then turned to Harry.

"Now Harry can't you see that all of this is a misunderstanding?" Harry scoffed at this, he knew how close Dumbledore was with the two boys in front of him. McGonagall looked on with a smile, seeming to think everything had been solved, while Sprout was frowning at Harry. Only Flitwick seemed to doubt the boys words.

"Why then, did the paintings insinuate that they had something to do with her fall?" Harry said, daring Dumnbledore to answer. "And why...did Hermione's wrists have bruising on them?" Flitwick looked alarmed at this, and turned to eye the two Gryffindor's in front of him. Harry's calm voice belied the anger behind his eyes, staring daggers at his two fellow 5th years.

"There is no conclusive evidence that there was any intent to harm, and I'm not sure of the bruises you speak of" Dumbledore said, Harry's eyes turning dangerous again.

"There is, however, a lot of evidence that you attacked two students and destroyed a Hogwarts painting. So your punishment will stand" Flitwick growled a little, and everyone looked a little taken aback.

"Dumbledore, you can't just let this matter rest. You know it's highly unlikely that Ms. Granger would fall on her own. These boys know something and we need to know what it is" Flitwick said, trying to rationalize the Boy-Who-Lived and his friend attacking a muggleborn. McGonagall looked like she had been slapped, and also grew angry.

"Are you suggesting that my students attacked Ms. Granger?" Flitwick didn't respond, just looked on at his fellow Head of House. She scoffed "I'm sorry Professor but I highly doubt the champion of the wizarding world would just decide to attack a girl for no reason"

Harry's mind entered a distant place, realizing yet again his voice would not be heard. Flitwick would fight for Hermione, Harry being his closest ally, but even he would back down to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Closing down his anger, and resigning to defeat, Harry began to walk out. They wouldn't listen, they didn't care, he'd have to take care of things himself. The occupants of the room were stunned at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter? We aren't done here" Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him witha look devoid of feeling, and Dumbledore flinched back at the indifference.

"What does it matter? You've made your decision. The Boy-Who-Lived gets away with attempted murder again" Harry said, this time looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes. The Headmaster's eyes widened in surprise, but his face held back any other sign of acknowledgement.

Flitwick meanwhile looked on interest, realizing that something else was going on. Not seeing any objections, and not wanting to linger, Harry rushed out of the room. With his leaving Neville and Ron brightened considerably, bothing smiling at each other before looking at the Headmaster in adoration.

"Thanks for defending us Professor" but what they thought would be a look of kindness was instead a look of extreme anger. Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten that there were others in the room as he adressed the two boys.

"How stupid could you two be? Going after Hermione when she has done nothing wrong? I told you to stay away from them but you don't listen. Don't go fighting percieved dark lords on your own, I told you to wait for me" Dumbledore look frustrated "You're still too young, stop thinking you can do everything by yourself." Neville was beginning to look angry. As he opened his mouth McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout tried to make themselves invisible so that the two wouldn't stop.

"Young... too young?" Neville said with disbelief. "It was I who defeated Voldemort, not you. It was I who killed the basilisk not you. I defeated Quirrell, I defeated the Triwizard Tournament, don't say that I'm too young." Neville said angrily, the conversation was now only between the two of them. Dumbledore smiled placatingly at him.

"My boy, I've watched you grow up. Your Grandmother and I have taught you everything you know. Don't think I don't know you." Dumbledore said. "Yes you have been great these past years, but don't act as if you've done it all on your own. If I remember correctly Harry has saved you from yourself more than once has he not?" Neville scowled at the name, his anger apparent. Dumbledore's uncharacteristic anger dying as he sighed.

"I gave you a simple job, thinking you could handle it. All you had to do was watch Harry, take care that he didn't stray, but now you've made him even more of your enemy. Merlin why do your petty insecurities get in the way of everything" Neville was stunned. Dumbledore had been hard on him before, but never down right insulting.

"Neville, we gave his godfather a sentence worse than death. I know you didn't do much that night, but even you saw Pet-" Neville growled, not wanting to be reminded of his uselessness the final night of Voldemort's defeat.

He had seen Peter Pettigrew, had known with certainty then and there that Sirius Black was innocent, and he had helped destroy an innocent man. But he also knew that didn't change the fact that a dark wizard was created that night. It didn't change his distrust and dislike of the boy.

"I killed Voldemort! I finished off what you couldn't. I'm the reason the world is safe." Neville was angry again.

"Yes" Dumbledore said softly. "You're also the reason you and Harry are no longer friends. You're also the reason why he's lost not only his godfather, why I've lost a friend" Neville's face paled.

"You-you said it wasn't my fault. You said he chose to die" Neville said stammering, having to face his demons once again. Dumbledore sighed.

"What's happened is in the past Neville. You just need to understand that Harry already has reason enough to hate you, don't go provoking that anger unnecessarily." Neville was scowling again.

"Harry this! Harry that! All you want to talk about is him. You act as if he's the chosen one!" Dumbledore gave the boy a knowing look, as if he now understood something he hadn't before.

"My dear boy you have no reason to be jealous of Harry" Neville was still bright red, trying to shrug off the admission.

"Jealous?" Neville splutterd in anger. "I'm not jealous of him"

"I didn' see it until now. I guess that's why you never got along with Harry. And judging from his words why you dropped the cabinet on you your own grandmother?" Neville's face was a mixed expression of guilty and angry.

"I didn't do anything! Harry tried to kill gran, not me!" Dumbledore was silent. He was now trying to come back to some understanding about the boy he had raised. Neville had never been able to cope with his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, not liking the training or of the requirements expected of him. In many ways, Dumbledore's over preparation was the wrong method in preparing Neville for his destiny.

"I have no doubt that it was indeed an accident. But then why would you blame Harry?" Dumbledore asked, still lost in his own world.

"It was Harry!" Neville yelled in frustration, Dumbledore sighed again. There had been no proof, as the boys were practicing wandless magic that day, but that had been a defining moment in the maturation of both boys.

Dumbledore's silence and judging eyes made Neville cringe, the silence beginnning to get to him.

"What do you want?" Neville asked finally, wanting to just leave. Ron too was watching on, having heard some of the backstory on Harry before, but not truly able to digest Neville being jealous of Harry.

"Leave Harry alone" Ron's face reddened at this. "This includes you too Mr. Weasley, leave the boy alone. I will keep my eye on him and if I need your aid I will ask for it. This is the last time I protect you from him, another step out of line will not be so kind to you"

Dumbledore then seemed to stand straighten, aware of where he was. It wasn't often that the old Headmaster looked flustered, but seeing his peers still in the room made him hesitate. Seeing that they were about to burst with questions, Dumbledore did his best Snape impression and hurried out of the room. Neville and Ron looked at their Professors, eyes wide, they also ran out of the room.

Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall were all lost in their own thoughts. Interested in the enigma that was their student for 5 years.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

After Harry had left, he wasn't sure where he should go. He just felt defeated, tired, and alone. He eventually found himself in front of the Hospital Wing again, this time hesitant to walk in. He felt disappointed that he couldn't get revenge on the idiots that hurt Hermione. He sighed frustrated, until he realized that the Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of him trying to talk to him.

"Hello my boy are you alright?" she said, and Harry guessed it wasn't the first time she had asked him that. Harry replied that he was fine, and asked her about Hermione. At this Pomfrey frowned, still not liking the progress on that particular patient.

"Well I think she'll be out a week to recover now that she's stabilized. There was a lot of damage to her head, however so I don't want to push her more than she's able" Harry nodded at her words, and moved in to look at her. He knew that Pomfrey was the epitome of professionalism, so he wasn't about to question her about Hermione too much.

As Harry looked at Hermione again he no longer felt the burning rage, but rather an intense sadness and loneliness seemed to overcome him. Hermione had been put into that position because of him. He felt an overwhelming guilt wash over him as he sat down and held Hermione's hand.

Harry stayed there throughout the night, not noticing as Pomfrey came out to check on him more than once. She had pursed her lips in disapproval at him staying as long as he did, but she didn't want to disturb someone so deep in thought.

Harry surprised himself at the despair he was currently feeling. He knew Hermione was going to be okay, he knew that she wouldn't have any long lasting injuries. Pomfrey had promised him that she was being well taken care of.

But something inside him couldn't let it go. He couldn't describe the pain in his chest as he looked at Hermione, her head still bandaged and shaved. Harry couldn't help but think even with the state she was in, there was something beautiful about the peaceful nature of her sleeping. A small smile even adorned her face.

Harry was forced out of the Wing by Pomfrey the next morning, insisting that he go take care of himself. Harry only got a couple hours of sleep that night, and now his neck had a kink from sleeping awkwardly.

He went through his normal routines, ignoring the now numerous amount of looks and gossip that begun to follow him. Now it seemed everyone was watching him. His breakfast that morning stretched on forever. Every time Harry checked his watch it seemed only seconds would pass by instead of hours.

Never had he felt this antsy before. Not knowing what to do Harry ate before quickly leaving the Great Hall, the voices rising at his movements. He had already explored the castle countelss times before, so Harry decided he would just go back to the library to get some reading done.

He was in a daze, and found himself not reading but more like looking at pages. Every now and then he would flip a page, not really interested in what he was looking at.

Half of him was still distracted with thoughts of going back out and pummeling on Ron and Neville again. But his mind told him that nothing would come of it besides wasted energy and even more hate from the students. He had heard that the even the Professors were unsure about what to do, Neville and Ron being assigned detention with Dumbledore himself.

Finally classes started, and Harry thought he could take his mind off of Hermione. But it was even worse in class, as his Professors droned on and on Harry found himself drifting a lot. His heart kept throbbing and he continued to think about Hermione in the afternoon.

The days passed by in the same vein, as Harry's mood continued to worsen as his situation got to him. Students continued to talk about him, low enough to seem innocent, but loud enough to try and incite a reaction.

Harry tried to not let it bother him, but being in the spotlight began to really grate on his nerves. He didn't want nor care for all of the attention he was receiving. It angered him that no one seemed to be talking about Hermione except in the context of his own issues. No one had even bothered to visit her while he was there, except for a couple of her fellow roommates.

Eventually Luna found Harry sitting near her bed by himself. He had basically spent the whole week there, and Promfey had told him that Hermione should wake within the next day. Luna approached Harry who had been staring at Hermione, lost in thought, for hours it looked like.

"You know you should take a picture, it'll last longer" she said simply, alerting Harry to her presence. He turned, gave her a half-hearted smile, and then turned again back to Hermione, almost as if he thought his stare was going to bring her from out of her sleep. Luna sighed, before drawing a chair to sit beside him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself you know" Harry didn't look at her, still caught up in his own dream daze. He had beat himself up so much over the past week, her words were welcome to try and ease his pain.

"She likes you, you know. Not just as an interesting puzzle to solve, no I think she got over that a long time ago" Harry was still quiet, letting Luna collect her thoughts. "She wouldn't want you to be sad about something outside of your control." Harry laughed at this.

"Since when have you and Hermione been such good friends?" Luna gave him a small grin, looking away.

How was she supposed to tell him about her adoration for him? How she had been watching Hermione interact with him? How her heart ached for him, but she knew she wasn't what he wanted, or needed. How could she convey the amount of care she had for the man in front of her?

She couldn't, so Luna just smiled it off, grinning and bearing it.

"Just a simple observation Harry." she said, still searching for things to say. She wanted to be there for him, but didn't know how to. If Harry didn't fully understand the emotions he was currently feeling, how was she supposed to help him rationalize them if he didn't understand those emotions himself?

"I didn't know you and Hermione were such good friends" she said, and was surprised when he looked at her with a half-hearted smile.

"Neither did I" he said, turning back to look at his friend.

Luna put a hand on Harry's back, and slowly rubbed him in comfort. His head was still lowered, looking at Hermione's prone form. Luna sat with him there a while, reveling in the fact that he hadn't asked her to leave yet. The two sat there watching Hermione sleep for hours, until Madam Pomfrey came out and told them they had to leave for the night.

Harry received a promise from her that Hermione would wake sometime tomorrow, so he left smiling. He walked Luna back to her dormitory, not wanting her to be bullied after dark. As they parted ways, Harry gave Luna a quiet thanks before leaving.

He didn't notice the brilliant smile that Luna wore that night as she went to sleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry woke up happy the next day. Madam Pomfrey had told him to come by that afternoon if Hermione hadn't woken up yet. If she had woken up Hermione would still have to remain in the Hospital Wing for observation before being released, but either way Harry would have to wait until later in the day.

He felt like today would drag on forever, but in all honesty it went by rather quick. That might have been because Harry hadn't paid attention in a single class, nor bothered to eat in the Great Hall.

After his last class of the day, where Professor Flitwick again was paying him an unusual amount of attention, Harry quickly packed his things and sped off to the Hospital Wing. He had been there every day that week, so Madam Pomfrey wasn't surprised to see him.

As he entered, he could see her standing over Hermione, so he rushed over. Pomfrey gave him a disappointed shake of her head, but Harry understood, so sat in his usual chair to wait for it to happen.

She didn't know how it happened, but Hermione found herself having the most peculiar dream. She had been on a broom, flying, and enjoying it. There was something perfect about the moment, her hair swept wildly behind her. It was, to say the least, magical.

She didn't want it to end, the freedom, the fearlessness, the pleasure. There was a distinct warmth attached to the action, something she reveled in as she turned in her sleep. Hermione had lived her whole life without any type of risk or adventure. Going on a broom, even if in a dream, was something that she didn't want to stop.

Waking up, Hermione's mind was still in a daze, not appearing where she thought she should be. She was not in her bed at home, safely tucked away and waiting to hear the smells of breakfast wafting into her room.

As she woke up she distinctly felt the unique firmness of the Hospital Wing's beds, Hermione had to blink rapidly to clear her eyes. Stone walls, green privacy sheets, white linens, yes this was indeed not her home.

She saw Madam Pomfrey looking down at her with a smile, relieved that Hermione had woken up. Hermione could only grin in return, still trying to gain her bearings. Seeming to get the all clear, Hermione had to ask the question burning in her brain.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey. But why am I here?" Madam Pomfrey tutted, expecting the question to come up. It was not uncommon for head trauma to give victims minor amnesia.

Hermione had only been in the Hospital Wing for an extended period once before, when she had been petrified by the basilisk her 2nd year, and couldn't imagine any other reason to be up here.

"Well Ms. Granger you've had a terrible fall. You have suffered some head trauma, but I think you've recovered nicely. We do need to see about getting you a nice hair restoration potion, as I'm afraid that I've had to cut all of yours off to inspect the wound" she said, continuing to check Hermione over. Hermione looked out of the Wing's window, and saw that it was near dusk, so the students must have been eating already.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, but did it have to do with a broom accident?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head in amusement at that. She put a potion by Hermione's bedside as she continued to orgranize the area.

"Oh no dear you had a nasty spill on the staircase. Lucky to be alive I have to say" and Hermione had to grimace at that. She couldn't imagine an injury that Pomfrey couldn't fix, but if she said it was bad it must be so.

Hermione tried to wrack her brain for the day she had been injured, but couldn't think of anything. She knew it was very unlikely that she had just "fallen" down the stairs, that didn't happen at Hogwarts. Ignoring that though, Hermione was still worried about the gap in her memory. After asking Madam Pomfrey about it, she was surprised to see Madam Pomfrey dismissing the problem.

" I wouldn't be too worried about it dear, it's incredibly common for people to lose their memories of hours or even the day of their injury" Hermione though was still alarmed. She had lost more than a few hours.

From what she understood she had lost most of her 5th year, an important year for her academically, and not one she would want to redo if she didn't have to. As she told Madam Pomfrey this, she couldn't help but see the Healer's eyes watering as they widened in shock.

"Oh my this is a much larger problem then normal I'm afraid," Pomfrey said, as she began pacing. Hermione had never seen her so lost in thought, debating on the action at hand. "Well dear there are memory potions that can help fix this. You see memory is flexible, very prone to manipulation. Whenever you access your memories you take it out of it's protective shell, usually to add on to it. Right before you fell you must have accessed the memory, making it vulnerable to being lost" She frowned at the next part.

"What I imagine must have happened is that since you accessed your memory, you removed it from the long term memory to use it. When you fell your mind wasn't able to put those memories back in, instead trying to save itself from all the damage that was done to you" Hermione gasped, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't implying the worst. Seeing Hermione's horrified expression Madam Pomfrey eased up on the dramatics.

"Not to worry though because I think you'll be alright. There's a potion that you can take which will fill in the gaps for you, taking the memories that are floating around in your head and reorganize them" Hermione looked astonished, but Madam Pomfrey chuckled at her look.

"The minds of witches and wizards are different than those of muggles Ms. Granger. While a muggle would never be able to regain those memories, in a couple of days you will be right as rain" she said with a smile, and Hermione could only smile back.

"It's interesting though that you've only lost the last few months. Whatever you were thinking about when you fell obviously didn't have long enough to get fixated deep into your mind." And Hermione had to think about that, wondering what the "5th year Hermione" was up to.

"So how will this potion help if I've lost my memories?" Hermione asked, and Madam Pomfrey grimaced.

"Well...the first thing you must know is that the potion is painful" seeing the shock on Hermione's face Madam Pomfrey nodded gravely. "Yes it won't be pleasant. Basically your memories aren't lost, but more like you can't recall them because they haven't been put back into place. The potion will help reintegrate those memories back into your mind, and everything should be back into place" Hermione seemed unsure on the "should" part, so Madam Pomfrey made to clarify.

"Honestly dear you will be fine, it's just that issues with the mind are always delicate and two cases are almost never the same." Hermione nodded at this, accepting her answer. She was apprehensive about the "pain", but recognized that she truly didn't want to lose the last few months.

She wondered if her parents had been notified, and if they had chosen to come. Looking around to see signs if anyone had come to visit, she was surprised to see a small pile of gifts wishing her well.

All of a sudden the privacy curtains around her bed flew open, revealing the most astonishing eyes Hermione had ever seen. Before she had a chance to open her mouth, the young man leapt at her, engulfing her in a hug. Hermione couldn't help but blush at the warmth she felt from him, his hands easily wrapping around her waist.

She could distinctly hear Madam Pomfrey still trying to talk to the man, him not caring as he looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione couldn't help but be lost in the intensity of his eyes, so powerful yet caring at the same time.

He seemed to sense something, however, and backed away in fear. Hermione felt a little hurt by this, but looked on with pursed lips. She studied him then. Messy black hair, round uneven glasses, and a scrawny, almost too thin figure. Hermione thought he looked rather cute, but didn't want to say so, blushing at the thought.

"Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Hermione Granger" she said, sticking out a hand awkwardly. He must have known her, if his initial display of affection meant anything. She however, couldn't recall having seen him before, so thought it polite to reintroduce herself. The despair in his eyes, however, made Hermione want to cry.

He didn't answer her, and Hermione dropped her hand with a frown. Hermione couldn't help but stare into his eyes, the sadness, the loneliness, the hurt. At that moment she wanted so badly to know him, and for him to understand that simple fact.

His eyes seemed to believe she was something, someone, that held worth. She wanted to be worthy of that. But as Hermione scratched her brain for names and faces she continued to draw a blank.

She then saw Madam Pomfrey draw him to the side, whispering urgently into his ear as he stood there dazed. She wished she could hear the conversation, as the man whispered back, concern written all over his features. He turned back to Hermione now, unsure whether he should stay or just leave.

"I would like it if you stayed" Hermione said, gently motioing to the open chair. He sat down, but now his face looked disturbed, grim almost.

"What's your name?" she asked, and Harry winced, he had always loved the way she said his name.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter" he said, trying hard not to sound too sad about it. Hermione stored the name in her mind. She would never forget it again as long as she lived.

The pain his eyes told her that she should know his name, should never have forgotten it. Her heart ached at the thought of giving him pain, but she consoled herself that in a couple of days everything would be back to normal.

"So Harry Potter" she said, testing the name and happy to see him perk up at her using it. "tell me about yourself." Harry chuckled at this. Soon enough Hermione would have her memory back, and realize the futility in the question. Harry had so much to tell, he didn't know where to start. Hermione noticed his hesitance, and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How's your course work coming along?" Harry blushed, one topic he knew that the old Hermione would disapprove of. The "new" Hermione did as well actually, but she had learned to drop the subject.

"I'm passing" he muttered, but Hermione frowned. She perked up, however, at the thought of tutoring him and helping him bring up his grades. That must be why he had become so close to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to get your grades up before our O.W.L.s " Harry just smiled at this. Hermione, no matter what version, would always be Hermione.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione promised to come to Harry as soon as she was better, as they had left on light hearted terms. She didn't want to see him again until she could remember him, his sad eyes begging for her to hug him and never let go.

The guilt of not knowing him, of causing him his pain, made Hermione promise him to not visit in the next couple of days. He had seemed distressed at learning this, but Hermione thought it'd be for the best. Harry did seem a little clingy, and she thought it would be best if he spent more time with his other friends.

Not that she minded the company, the next day all she did was read and keep up with the homework being sent up. Hermione never realized how little interaction she had with others until she was sitting alone all day. And by the end of it, she wished Harry would come back and smile at her some more.

The day after that, however, was very surprising to Hermione. Somehow word had gotten out that she needed a memory potion, and the next thing she knew she was being visited by the two of the unlikeliest students at Hogwarts.

When Madam Pomfrey brought in her newest visitors, Hermione couldn't help but notice a distinct frown on her face. And as Hermione greeted them with shock, she noticed that Madam Pomfrey decided to stay for the visit. She hadn't known Ron and Neville too well before the fall, and was sincerely surprised that they would visit her. She blushed while thinking about why the two would come visit her. Maybe there was a secret relationship she wasn't told about?

Although thinking about it more, Hermione realized that Harry had been there moments after she had woken up, and not the days it had taken Neville and Ron. The boys walked in unsure of themselves, nervous to what they would find. Noticing Hermione's shy smile, however, put both of them at ease. Giving each other a brief look, both boys then took seats near Hermione and made pleasentries. Hermione's stomach started to flutter in the presence of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" she asked with a teasing grin. The two had never gotten to know Hermione, so her cute and playful side shocked them both, and they felt better about the circumstances. Ron seemed nervous to talk, and Neville too seemed hesitant.

"So we've heard you have to take a memory potion...to remember the last year?" Hermione nodded, not bothering so much to correct them that it was more like half a year. At this the boys looked even more relieved, and Ron took out a piece of parchment with hastily scrawled notes on it.

"Well we thought we should just clue you in on some of the details that Madam Pomfrey didn't tell you" at this Hermione looked confused, and Madam Pomfrey, who they hadn't realized was lurking, pursed her lips.

"You see, Hermione, memory potions are really dangerous. There's pain involved, if you didn't know" Ron looked expectantly, but Hermione only nodded, having been told this before. The pain was supposed to be intense, but well worth it in the end.

"Right. Well...There's also a chance that this won't work, and that you'll never get your memories back" Hermione hadn't known that. "And also there's the risk of permanent brain damage, as well as physical bodily harm it could cause. "

"Also,"said Neville, jumping in "there's the fact that you might not want to remember those months." Hermione looked alarmed at this, she had never considered that something bad had happened to her like Neville seemed to be insinuating.

"So...what do you want from me?" Hermione asked confused. "Do you not want me to take the potion?" both boys looked at each other happily.

"Yes Hermione I think that would be the best decision, don't you? I mean there can be any number of reasons that you fell down those stairs, do you really want to relive them if the past months weren't as happy as you thought they were?" Hermione was now growing confused.

She didn't remember anything evil happening to her, but then again she didn't remember anything so it was hard to say if she even would want them back. And then there was going to be pain, intense pain for sure, but wouldn't it be worth all the risk to gain her memories back?

"Well I mean wouldn't it be better so that we can catch whoever did something to me? And what about my school work? I would rather not re-do classes if I don't have to, I mean I've already lost so much studying time in this bed" she said frustrated. The thought of not taking the potion hadn't even floated through her conscious until Neville had mentioned it, and now her mind was at war with itself.

"Don't worry Hermione, we could help you get along" Neville said with a smile. Hermione thought it was quite charming on his face, and couldn't help another batch of nervous butterflies from appearing. Her throat choked on the breath she held in, and she had to cough to respond.

"Well...I mean... I guess I'll think about it" Hermione said uncertainly. She wasn't too sure how the boys fit into the equation, but they must know something she didn't right?

The Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't suggest so without reason right? He had, after all, figured out more heinous plots then an attack on a student. He wouldn't harm muggleborns, he risked his life to save them. Right?

Hermione was so lost in thought she barely registered the Gryffindors leaving, and dropping a box of chocolate onto her lap. Madam Pomfrey returned with pursed lips, ready to go to war with the words the boys had said.

Her potions were more than proficient, and if death was a risk then she certainly wouldn't have suggested it as a solution. She told Hermione such, and then left her patient to go back into her office.

Hermione tried to read to pass the time, wishing that someone would just come and give her the answers. She desperately wanted her memories back for many reasons, a primary one being she wanted to know who Harry Potter was.

But the other half of her knew not to question the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world. Hermione had developed something of a crush on him, and desperately wanted to please him.

She had day dreams about them being together, but hadn't had the courage to come talk to the Pureblood. If not taking the potion meant getting closer to Neville, and becoming special to him, Hermione was beggining to seriously consider it.

Hermione lay there that night, not really knowing what to do. Madam Pomfrey said that it was her decision whether or not to take the potion, but seemed to want her to take it. Neville and Ron, on the other hand, seemed to really want her to not take the potion.

It wasn't like she didn't trust the Boy-Who-Lived and his accomplice, but she couldn't see any real logic in their argument. But again, it wasn't just anyone asking her, so Hermione felt compelled to weigh the options.

She sighed frustrated, tossing and turning in the middle of the night. The next morning Hermione had bags under her eyes, and looked lost in thought. Madam Pomfrey had come by to check up on her, before serving breakfast.

The potion, it appeared, would be done that afternoon and should be administered as soon as possible. Time would only help disintegrate her memories until she would no longer be able to save them.

She needed to talk to Harry, plain and simple. She remembered the way his eyes looked at her, the way she needed to remember his name, the feelings that he had radiated.

She didn't recall him from her early years of Hogwarts, which scared her. She was scared because she had never become close to anyone before, and if Harry was as close to her as she thought, she didn't want to lose that. Harry was obviously the key to the past months.

Hermione had to laugh at her internal debate. She had never let anyone but her parents influence her decisions, but now there were multiple people pulling at her strings. She was excited about the interest that Neville had shown her, but it was Harry that somehow controlled everything. She blushed at the thought of either boy being involved with her.

She asked Madam Pomfrey to see if Harry would come by, and while she seemed annoyed at the request, Harry appeared within the hour. As he entered he had a hopeful look, but again he must have noticed something in her eyes because his body dropped in disappointment. She felt guilty again, not understanding why but feeling as if she was the cause of his pain.

"Hello Harry" she said politely, not sure how to converse with the quiet boy. Harry gave her a smile of encouragement, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How have you been?" she asked, not really expecting much of a response.

"Worried. You?" he said with a teasing smile, and it lifted her spirits a bit. She smiled even more when she noticed the sincere tone in his voice.

"I've been better" Harry nodded at this, but didn't feel the need to respond. She noticed that he had sat down in a chair and was holding her hand. She blushed at this, not realizing how or when he had done so. The strong grip of his hands meant a lot to her, and she couldn't help but think about how well their hands melded together.

"Harry..." Hermione began to grow nervous, unsure how to explain the situation "what...what were we?" Harry blinked at her, once, then twice.

He opened his mouth more than once trying to find the words, but all that came out were sputtered words. Hermione felt illogically good about this, but at the same time began to grow even more nervous.

"Well...I would say we are really good friends" he finally said, seeming to believe that it was an acceptable answer.

"Really...good friends?" Hermione tested the words on her tongue. Harry looked down in thought.

"Best friends?" he offered, not really understanding what she was looking for. Hermione seemed to accept that this was closer to the truth. She hadn't had many friends in her life, and anyone that could be close wasn't really that close to her.

Harry, however, seemed to have meant a lot to her. Hermione struggled with the idea that in a short 6 months Harry had become her best friend. She had waited years to have one, and not even being able to remember him dampened her mood.

Now she was really in a bind. It wasn't so much that she doubted Harry's words, nor the look in his eyes. No she would never doubt his beautiful eyes. It was, rather, the desperate look in Neville's eyes as he tried to convey some sort of message. There was some part of her that hoped she was caught in a fairy tale story, hoping that Neville was trying to save her from some unknown force.

But would she really give up a chance with the Boy-Who-Lived for some unknown "best friend"? She had lived her life so cautiously, so logically, that it seemed like such a mundane task. Neville was the safe, certain, choice.

But Harry...There was something about him that Hermione couldn't describe. Some part of her screamed that he belonged in her life. The problem, however, lied in the fact that she didn't know why that part was screaming. She didn't know why she should trust the relatively unknown boy in front of her.

And it wasn't like she was going to lose him forever right? If Harry was as important as he seemed to be, he wouldn't just abandon her would he? Best friends don't drop one another at the drop of a hat. Hermione frowned at this. Wasn't she dropping Harry out of the blue? Wasn't she being a bad friend?

Hermione knew she hated the look of despair that was still shielded behind Harry's eyes. Harry looked like he was about to lose one of his loved ones, and it still pained her that she was the cause of it. She knew that Neville didn't have that same look in his face, that same care, that same concern. She wished he did, hoped he would, but inside knew he wouldn't.

Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh, and was surprised to see Harry still sitting beside her throughout her internal debate.

"What if I didn't take the potion?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry seemed alarmed at the proposition, his eyes widening in shock. He slowly calmed his face down, the blankest Hermione had seen. She wished she could see his thoughts.

"Why wouldn't you take it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Well...they say it hurts, and it's not like I want to forget the past months but is there any real need to?" Harry flinched, she had just attacked their relationship and Hermione immediately caught onto that fact.

"It's just...You wouldn't stop being my friend if I didn't... would you?" Harry remained silent, no longer looking at Hermione. She bit her lip and her eyes began to tear up, she hadn't expected this.

Would he run if given the chance? Would he tire of inside jokes she didn't get, or replaying conversations they already had? She too looked away from Harry. For some unexplainable reason it hurt to think she was losing a friend she didn't know.

"Why..." Harry seemed to search for the right words "What made you think about not taking it?"

She seemed hesitant to answer, and Harry grew increasingly frightened. He didn't want to lose Hermione in any form, and was scared that this new her was destined to do so.

His insecurity about being friendless for so long was becoming more apparent to himself, although he didn't know if Hermione could see it. He desperately wanted her to become herself again, and if not at least be friends again. He couldn't tell if this Hermione, however, would understand him as well as the "real" Hermione.

"Neville said some things" Hermione finally mumbled, blushing lightly. She was still looking away. If she had been looking at Harry, she would have seen a murderous look dominate his face. Harry quickly schooled it, but his eyes were narrowed and his breathing just a little harsher than normal.

"Explain it to me" he said, not softly anymore, but instead with a hard edge to his voice.

"It's...It's just Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived right? He must have some reason for me not to take it?" she half questioned, begging for him to believe her. Harry was still silent, not trusting himself from making a scene. He knew that if he exploded just then, Hermione's impression of him would darken and she would probably instantly decide to side against him.

Hermione couldn't help but look at Harry with interest, as his face became defeated. Hermione six months ago was infatuated with Neville, and he stood no chance if her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived was still in effect. Disgusted with himself, hating the world, angry at Neville, Harry got up to leave.

"Wait" Hermione half shouted, alarmed at his abrupt movement. She didn't want him to go, didn't want her friend to leave her. Harry stopped, not bothering to turn around lest she see the water in his eyes.

"What're you thinking?" Hermione asked with bated breath.

"If...If you're asking your friend Harry Potter...he thinks you should take the potion" He said, then angrily rushed out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione watched him leave, feeling confused, depressed, and lonely.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry stomped down to the Hogwarts grounds, needing to be alone. His thoughts kept returning to how badly he wanted to rip the throats out of the two Gryffindor idiots. Harry hadn't thought his desire to murder could grow any higher, but now he was incensed.

Stopping at a closed off clearing, Harry thrust his arms forward, and began to summon his magic against the large boulder. After about an hour he dropped to the ground exhausted, the boulder having been charmed to absorb all magic was looking slightly worse for wear.

He flipped onto his back, and stared up at the sky with a defeated sigh. Hermione was inevitably going to pick Neville over him. And why shouldn't she? He was the one with the fame, the glory, the gold, and the looks to boot.

He was considered THE most eligible bachelor of Britain, and it wasn't like Hermione didn't already have a crush on him. Her admiration to the boy was understandable; he had defended the muggleborns and oppressed more than once after all.

At his train of thought Harry had to snort in disgust to himself. Yes Neville did get a lot of publicity, especially with the embellishment of his grand adventures. How it was just him and Ron who had solved the Hogwarts puzzles and defeated Quirrell.

How he alone defeated the Basilisk terrorizing the school. How just he and Dumbledore killed Voldemort for good. Harry amused himself with the thought of going public with everything he knew, but didn't have the energy to care. Not now.

His thoughts again turned to Hermione, dark and depressed. He wished he hadn't gotten to know her. Wished she hadn't entered his trust, under his walls. It hurt to think that she was going to leave him, but Harry mentally scolded himself. He should have known better. Once was enough, but he had let his guard down again, and it was only him that would suffer the consequences.

Light footsteps could be heard echoing off the cobblestones on the way to Harry's secluded field. He sighed, knowing only one girl would be following him down here.

"Hello Harry" Luna said with a tight smile. She looked a little stressed, so Harry changed his cross face to merely one of indifference as he sat up against the boulder. It was still hot from the magic that he had cast, but the cloudy day made the warmth welcome. Luna sat beside him, not bothering to ask for permission.

"Fancy seeing you down here" Harry knew she was baiting him, Luna had been around long enough to know this was his anger rock. Whenever Harry felt ready to explode with magic, he would exhaust himself doing powerful spells against the boulder. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of a response, so just nodded.

"I saw Neville going into the infirmary earlier" Harry's sudden stiffness, clenched jaw, and closed fists were more than signal enough for Luna. But after a couple seconds without an outburst, Harry relaxed his body as if not caring. Luna eyes widened in recognition.

"Don't give up on her Harry. Please" she implored him, putting her face in front of his as he tried to look away. Harry's throat growled in anger and despair, and Luna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He finally wiggled away from Luna, enough room to give himself space to be angry.

He got up to go, but Luna grabbed his wrist, gripping the tightest that he had ever felt from the small girl. He looked down, and for a second got lost in Luna's grey eyes, before pulling his arm roughly out of her grasp.

"Just trust in her Harry, it'll be okay"

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

After Neville came in again, wanting to talk to her about some mundane things and quickly becoming bored, Hermione was left alone again before the afternoon would come. Surprisingly, as the time of her decision came near, Professor Dumbledore came in to oversee the situation.

Hermione looked up in surprise at the Headmaster, never having been in close corridors around the leader of Hogwarts before. Professor Dumbledore gave her a small smile before he went over to speak with Madam Pomfrey, his face growing more severe as the witch spoke with him. After finishing his conversation, he made his way over to Hermione's bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Hello Ms. Granger, have you come to a decision yet?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking directly into her eyes with his piercing glance. Hermione nodded to herself, having done so moments ago.

"And?" he asked curious.

"I'm going to take it" she said confidently, and Dumbledore gave smiled as if he was given a new puzzle to unravel.

"Oh, and why is that?" Hermione looked confused, why would the Headmaster of Hogwarts be interested in her reasons. The only one the Professor had been focused on was Neville, having taken care of him for years if the stories were true.

Hermione looked for the answers, seeming to be lost in thought as Dumbledore waited patiently.

She finally grasped onto a string of thought, to answers she needed.

"What's the real reason Neville doesn't want me to take the potion?" Hermione asked, and Dumbledore scowled. At first she thought that he was scowling at her, for even hinting at or putting suspicion on his Golden Boy. But his answer was surprising to her.

"Well...my dear... he is part of the reason that you are in the infirmary right now" Hermione's eyes widened "and I instructed him not to bother you, but it looks like again he has disobeyed me" the old man sighed, and Hermione had to wonder what was happening. Dumbledore seemed to be disappointed in Neville, but she couldn't understand why.

"He seems to hate Harry too" she said off-handedly, and Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Hermione was surprised at this, and Dumbledore just smiled widely at her.

"I've known Harry for a long time my dear, since his birth actually" Hermione looked on in curiosity, and seeing her questioning look, Dumbledore decided to answer her unspoken questions. It wasn't like she wouldn't relearn this when she took the potion, right?

"You see, when Death Eaters killed his parents and he was left an orphan there were few families capable of taking him in. His godfather went to prison, and of his other close eligible guardians one was dead and the other a werewolf. Of course there were other families that were able, but the will his parents had never accounted for such a situation" Hermione nodded, following along.

"Well in that situation I stepped in, and left Harry with some of his muggle relatives" Hermione nodded at this, next of kin were usually given priority in such cases.

"During Harry's younger years I had a personal friend watching out for his well being. I had believed everything was going well, until she came to me one day and complained about their treatment of him." Hermione's eyes widened, obviously not knowing that Harry was under such horrible living conditions.

"Yes, I know. Not wanting to move him at such a young age, however, I left him there but brought him over to Neville's for many training sessions" Hermione's face scrunched up in question about the idea of training sessions, but let it go as Dumbledore continued his story.

"Neville...took to the training much slower than Harry did, and eventually they had a falling out. Harry was particularly devastated." Dumbledore said, not wanting to make all of his knowledge about Neville and Harry known to Hermione, he decided to end there.

"What happened?" she asked, still curious as Dumbledore shook his head.

"I cannot answer that, I'm afraid it's between the two of them" Hermione just nodded in acceptance. Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, lost in thought before he turned and gave Hermione a small smile.

"That's why I'm glad you're choosing to take the potion. Harry needs a good friend like you" And Hermione finally understood the pain Harry's eyes held, the loneliness. An easy inference from Dumbledore's words was that Harry had no real friends, only her. She was now more determined than ever to be a true friend to him.

"I think...I think I knew that all along. I think that's why I feel the need to get everything back. Beyond the lost days of learning, beyond the need to understand everything that happened, beyond even the Boy-Who-Lived, I think it was Harry who just made me feel needed" Hermione said, looking off through the window in the infirmary.

"Yes...friendship is very powerful" he murmured, and Hermione was beginning to realize how right he was.

"Professor" Hermione said into the silence, again gaining the Headmaster's attention.

"What...You said that Neville had something to do with my fall. Was...was he punished?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing if it was within her power to ask about punishment. She was a Prefect, but the position was more about setting an example then dealing out penalties.

Dumbledore gave her a grave look, not knowing what to say, what she wanted to know. He had been honest with her the whole conversation, so why not now?

"Well...I honestly don't believe Neville and Ron had any intent to harm you my dear. Their punishment stems not from the accident, but from their reaction to it." Hermione frowned at this, obviously not liking the way Dumbledore was still phrasing things, not wanting to talk bad about Neville.

Dumbledore sensed her agitation, and elaborated. "Beyond their guilt, however, the two will be serving hours with me until the end of the year" he said, and Hermione nodded in acceptance. Logically she wanted to be angry at the two, but she knew that it would be near impossible for the Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekick to be suspended from Hogwarts.

He gave her a comforting pat on her knee, and left with a grandfatherly smile. Hermione was left with thoughts on why Neville and Ron would hurt her, what Harry did to Neville in the past, and just how powerful Harry's eyes were if they could seduce her from the Boy-Who-Lived.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

After meeting Luna Harry spent the rest of the day reading in the library. In truth he was back to his previous state, not really reading at all, still in a slight daze. He couldn't concentrate enough to care about the subject material.

Madam Pomfrey had said the potion would be done that day, and if Hermione waited another night it wouldn't be effective enough to get all of her floating memories. She had to decide by tonight, if she hadn't already, and that thought scared him.

Harry eventually made his way downstairs, back into the Great Hall for dinner. He had been eating by himself since Hermione's "accident", but today he just felt like being around others. Maybe Harry just wanted Neville to start something so Harry would have an excuse to punch him.

Or it could have been the need to hear laughter and joy after the depressing day. But for whatever reason, Harry found himself sitting alone at the end of the table.

Suddenly Harry felt a presence enter his area, and looked up in surprise. Standing before him was his beautiful bushy haired friend, although she had her head down, not looking at him.

This made Harry's heart beat faster, ashamed at the anger that coursed through him. He hadn't expected her to come down, to come and speak to him after not taking the potion. Couldn't she understand that he wanted to be alone?

Harry was still stunned in shock, looking at Hermione. She too looked awkward, looking anywhere but him. The two were getting looks from around the hall, but neither noticed, lost in their own little bubble. Harry had enough of the awkwardness though, so made to get up and leave.

"Please...sit." Hermione finally squeaked out, and Harry froze with one leg over the bench. He stared at Hermione, his heart threatening to come out of his chest, but finally gave into the girl.

He didn't understand why either. She didn't know him, didn't trust him, yet wanted to have dinner. He glanced over to Neville and saw him give the pair a curious expression.

Harry's mood soured and he became depressed again. Yes his expression would be curious. Why would Hermione choose to come eat with him now that she was buddy-buddy with Neville and his friends?

Why would she choose him after choosing Neville? Harry wanted to just leave, leave and never come back. He was done with all these games and emotions, the hurt feelings and pain.

Hermione, however, was still not looking at him, trying to find the words to talk. And until she did, Harry didn't want to be rude and leave. He supposed she deserved that much at least.

"You...You never answered the question" she said, seeming to gain some strength and steeling herself. Harry stayed silent, giving her a raised eyebrow while wracking his brain about what she was talking about.

"If I didn't take the potion, would we still be friends?" she asked. Harry stiffened, water in his eyes again. Why should he be friends with someone who didn't trust him, didn't believe in him?

Couldn't she see that he only wanted to protect her, make her happy? What possible purpose was there to not remembering the last months? Why didn't she see how illogical it was?

Harry remained silent, thinking about Hermione. His eyes closed in pain at what he had lost, trying to ease himself from the hurt.

Hermione had asked him a straightforward question, but not one Harry knew how to answer. Was it worth it, being Hermione's friend? Even with all the problems, all the drama, was the happiness she gave him worth all the pain?

Harry was reminded of Luna's words, and from their memories of his godfather. The way Sirius spoke about his old friends, his brothers in all but blood. He had to shake his head of the cobwebs to remember the way Sirius so affectionately spoke of them, the love he had felt for his fellow marauders.

Harry finally looked up at Hermione, who still held her head down in a somber manner. "Yes" he finally said, looking away with a blush "Always."

Hermione's face lit up at this, and she was beaming at him with a brilliant smile. She finally looked up, and Harry's breath seemed to choke inside of his lungs. Staring back at him were two brilliant eyes conveying all the depth of emotions that he expected from "his" Hermione.

Blinking once, then twice, Harry noticed Hermione had opened her arms invitingly. Harry jumped into them like a child, engulfing her and trying to convey all of his emotions at once with a large squeeze.

Hermione's eyes were watery with her own emotion, and she did her best to handle Harry. She then looked up, and noticed approving looks from the head table, while the rest of the school continued to eat besides a few curious glances.

Hermione stroked Harry's hair, and eventually managed to get him to sit down with her, his head still leaning above her breast. Eventually Harry seemed to calm down, but didn't seem to want to move, instead listening to her heart beat. Hermione just sat there with a wide grin, holding her best friend. The Great Hall had never felt so empty.

A/N: So not as much action and beat down as some would like but I thought it would be off if Dumbledore allowed Harry to beat up fellow students and for Harry to draw more attention onto himself for getting revenge. Also I know for sure that memory doesn't work the way I wrote, but I liked the idea that Hermione saw something in Harry that pulled her to him, that really solidified their friendship. It's like Hermione had to fight her own feelings for Neville and understand that there were people far more important to her then him.

And honestly it was an easy choice, right? What rational person wouldn't choose to have their memories restored? But it's that trust Harry has for Hermione, the idea that she has become an important figure in his life, is what made me want to include this. I mean it's easy for Harry to just go back to hating the world and giving up on everything, it's a lot harder for him to admit that he wants and desires friends, that he feels a real connetion to someone other then his godfather.

Also does anyone know why Hermione's parents are usually named Dan and Emma? I've been using Jean because that's Hermione's middle name(I liked it better when it was Jane) and Dan, but I'm assuming that Dan and Emma are just fan wishes from Dan Radcliffe and Emma Watson? I'm trying to figure out what to name the parents...

Thanks for reading! If you liked it let me know, if you didn't tell me how much I suck. I again know that I won't be able to post for a while, but I hope to as soon as possible


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Hey guys this is a short chapter because I felt I needed to get one out. Didn't have much time to write the past month because of midterms and Finals, but it looks like everything panned out for me because my grades have more A's next to them this quarter ^_^.

Hmmm I know a lot of you hate Neville and Ron by now, but I don't think that this universe has the capacity to kill them, or even inflict them major harm. Mainly because once Voldemort is dead, for good this time, Neville's become godlike. Also I imagine that Neville, and Ron as his sidekick, would be more vocal about "his adventures" leading to increased publicity and love. Remember no one had heard from Harry for 11 years, and that led to the capability for others to look down on him. A Neville in the limelight would lead for Dumbledore and his Grandmother to cultivate his image, leading to his eventual freedom.

Well anyway, sorry I don't go crazy on them

Also to answer someones question I anticipate this story will go 16-20ish chapters, ending around the summer after 6th year.

Finally Harry seemed to come back to reality, and pushed away with a huge blush threatening his face. Hermione's grin grew wider, if possible, not fazed at all after the past weeks experience. She rubbed his back, before turning to her plate and preparing dinner.

"I'm glad you trusted me" he finally managed to whisper, and Hermione's free hand squeezed his in comfort. Hermione didn't know how to express her own feelings, being so new to her own emotions, that she didn't trust herself to speak.

The two had a more of a physical understanding of one another, able to convey thoughts and emotions through body language alone. But Harry's admission of gratefulness pleased her.

"Hmmm, well let's just say you make a good impression" she said, then started to giggle. At Harry's questioning look she added "and let's say Neville doesn't" Hermione didn't continue, so Harry didn't press.

"I thought that the potion was supposed to leave you bed ridden?" Harry asked, and Hermione grimaced at the memory of the potion. It hadn't tasted well, nor felt particularly good.

"Well the pain did knock me out" she said, and at Harry's concern she waved him off. "Madam Pomfrey didn't want me to leave when I woke up, but I was fine besides the pain, and I just had to see you" she said, softly patting his arm in the process. She still remembered the day when she struggled to remember Harry's name, and now would never.

His pain, oddly enough, made her extremely happy when she had woken up. It wasn't that he hurt, but that he cared so much about her that his heart seemed to break.

She knew Harry couldn't understand the feelings that were coursing through him, but she hoped to show him how much she appreciated him. Looking around the Great Hall she gave a sickly sweet smile towards Neville and Ron, both boys scowling back at her. She also saw Luna who gave her a discrete thumbs up, which she returned with a smile.

"I'm glad you're better" he said finally, and Hermione gave his hand another squeeze before finishing dinner. Harry had lost his need for food, so instead just sat in companionable silence, still in partial disbelief that he was able to convince "old Hermione" to take the potion. Well it was an obvious choice if you looked at it.

Hermione wouldn't like to lose any amount of study time that she had done. Coupled with that was the fact that she wouldn't want to lose a friend, no matter how close they were to each other. Harry was just glad to have her back, and didn't press her too hard on the decision. He absentmindedly picked at his food, still lost in thought about Hermione.

The past months had been so confusing but wonderful for him, and only because of the girl sitting next to him. He had at first been wary of her. She had been annoying and stalkerish, learning things about him and trying to peel him apart. But somewhere along the timeline he had come to accept her presence, and found himself paying more attention to her as they grew closer.

She wanted friends, but couldn't get them. She had intelligence but was so lost to reality. She hid herself in books that she never was able to experience. Harry never realized that she was rubbing off on him as much as he was rubbing off on her.

Their relationship went from curious acceptance into something more, blossoming into a friendship that Harry didn't know he could ever had. It wasn't like he had too many past relationships to compare it to, so her presence was still confusing to him.

But since he had explained it to her in the Hospital Wing, his words became more true to himself. They were friends, best friends. She had never been able to break through her naivety, through her hollow knowledge in books. He had never given a chance to anyone, not wanting to become close. Even Luna he held at an arms length, although he realized now that she should be considered a friend as well.

Hermione's tenacity to understand Harry had given her the chance to become closer to him, and Harry accepted that now. She was his friend, and he was grateful that he could say that. Grateful that he had opened up, and let himself be opened to a new world of emotions and feelings. If he was to be honest to himself, the past months were like a blur. In that short time he had acquired a friend however, and to him that was more than alright.

Hermione turned to look at Harry as she finished up eating. He had a lost smile on his face, still deep in thought. His smile seemed to reach his eyes, and Hermione thought he looked quite attractive looking like he did.

She couldn't help but blush at the thought that she was on Harry's mind, and looked away from him, stealing glances at his thinking form. She had begun to realize that her crush on Neville had faded, and the new object of her attentions was sitting right next to her.

She didn't think Harry was ready to understand or develop those types of feelings, and that crushed her a little. Harry might understand being attracted to someone, but she didn't think he would be able to handle being a boyfriend, or even wanting a girlfriend just yet.

She sighed, which made Harry break out of his thoughts and look at her with concern. She gave him a small, private smile, before getting up to leave. Harry got up as well, taking her arm and leading her back to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

He wasn't about to let her walk by herself, especially after learning how Neville and Ron had cornered her. Hermione tried to shake him off, letting him know that it wasn't his fault, but Harry was adamant that he would play his part in protecting her. She would have thought it adorable if not for the fact that his protection could mean some broken noses for an innocent.

HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-

"I still can't believe that they're getting away with this" Harry muttered one day, and Hermione looked away from the Hogwarts grounds to see Neville and Ron walking hurriedly, heads down in hushed whispers. She rolled her eyes.

"Harry, as angry as I am for what happened, there's not much we can do now" she said simply, touching his shoulder comfortingly. Harry's scowl was still evident, the scowl he always wore when he saw the two boys.

"It's not fair" he said angrily.

"Harry…"

"What did the Aurors say again?" Harry asked, and Hermione just smiled at him. Harry already knew the words, having heard her repeat them multiple times already. She had long resigned herself to the fact that the Wizarding World was biased against Muggleborns, but Harry seemed even more agitated then her.

"That they would look into it but the report was filed extremely late and that there was no evidence but personal accounts" she said, and Harry scoffed.

"No evidence my arse. Tell that to the House Elves who had to clean up the blood" Hermione cringed at his tone.

"Well you can see their argument of course. It's not like they're going to pin anything negative on Neville right now, especially so soon after his defeat of Voldemort" Harry still seemed annoyed.

"Harry, there's nothing more that can be done. You've said it yourself, Dumbledore is going to protect his Golden boy until the day he dies." Harry looked at her oddly.

"I still don't understand why you're not more angry. You'll defend House Elves and centaurs, but you have no room to protect yourself" Harry said questioningly.

"Well…" Hermione paused, trying to find the words.

"The truth of the matter is, it doesn't really change anything…you know?" Harry sat their mutely, not quite comprehending.

"It's just…I honestly don't think that those two meant to hurt me in a real way" Harry started sputtering before she was able to finish.

"That doesn't change anything! Whether they wanted to or not… They still pushed you down the stairs, they still left you to die!" Harry said, getting antsy. Hermione tried rubbing her arm on his shoulder again, but he still held that defiant look in his face.

"Harry…we've done what we can. The authorities have been notified as well as the Professors. As long as they don't come near me I'm okay with their punishment as is" Harry was on the verge of another rage outbreak, Hermione happy at his anger for her sake.

"And…well…you did confess to being my best friend" Hermione said, trying hard not to blush as she looked away from Harry. "and that alone was worth the experience" she finished simply, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, amusing Hermione slightly.

"It's not okay" he said finally. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"It's not"

"And you think our friendship is worth more than justice"

"I do"

"That's so cheesy" Harry said after a long silence, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. After settling down, she could still see Harry was a little angry, and tried to calm his fears once and for all.

"I'll be prepared if they try anything again, okay? And honestly they're not going to send the Boy-Who-Lived to Azkaban. So as long as they stay away from me I'll be okay… Seriously"

Harry couldn't seem to let it go, and Hermione saw something in his eyes that she didn't like.

"And I don't want you doing anything either" she said sternly, Harry looked away more than a little ashamed at being caught. "I mean it Harry. I don't want you getting into trouble on my account"

Harry scowled, and Hermione couldn't help but see the childish side to him in that moment. It was a side of Harry that she saw so rarely.

"And don't you think for a second that I haven't been watching you use magic on them. They've had to go to the Hospital Wing three times already" she said, trying to persuade him with her eyes.

"They deserve worse" he scoffed, and Hermione patted his cheek softly.

"They do. But not from you, okay?" Harry sighed in defeat, but was rewarded by a half hug from Hermione.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Hermione asked suddenly, surprising Harry at the abrupt change in topic. He had thought about that very thing often, although less frequently the more he and Hermione became friends.

"Well…I guess I want to get out of here. Go explore the world or something?" Harry asked hesitantly. When Hermione didn't scoff or make fun of his answer, he knew that it was acceptable to her at least.

Hermione just stared off for a while, in her own little world. Harry supposed he was obliged to ask her the same question, but didn't want to disturb the peaceful bubble she was in.

"I want to change the world. More importantly I want to change the Wizarding World" she said suddenly, staring intently into Harry's eyes. Harry tried to hide his disbelief at her answer, but she seemed to notice anyways.

"What?" she asked curiously. Harry was hesitant to respond, not sure if he wanted to crush Hermione's dreams. But as friends, Hermione had been nothing but honest with him, so he supposed it was only fair he did the same.

"What do you think you can do? Go straight into the Ministry and begin writing new laws and fixing everything?" he asked seriously, Hermione a little taken aback by his piercing gaze.

"Well I know it won't be easy. But I'll do what it takes, one step at a time" she said stubbornly, Harry only rolled his eyes in response.

"You really don't get it do you Hermione? The way this world works. It's driven on power, influence, and money – not the good intentions or desires of society at large" Hermione creased her brow at his words, and opened and closed her mouth once, then twice.

Harry felt sorry when she looked away, lost in thought. Sorry he'd opened his mouth and had taken away part of his friend's hopes and dreams. But then Hermione turned back to him with a smile.

"I know" she said simply, and at Harry's stunned look she continued "I know that everyday will be a struggle, that those before me have fought and failed. I know that the "Old ways" will be fought for tooth and nail, and that I'll be looked down on for being a muggle born. Even my gender is working against me"

Harry couldn't help but continue to stare into Hermione's eyes as she ranted at him with a passion he had never seen before. That his skepticism of her abilities could spring this intensity astounded him.

"And I know that I'll even be putting myself into danger. But I think it's worth it, don't you?" Harry remained mute, so Hermione pressed on.

"It's worth it to fight, to struggle. It's…It's what makes us human isn't it? Overcoming adversity, fighting against all odds, doing what's right instead of what's easy" Harry felt a pain in his chest at every one of her words. Is that how he had been living? Locked away by himself, something not human?

"And if I help us move forward, even a step, than I think I could live with myself. Equal rights for Muggle borns, House Elves, Centaurs…every non-pureblooded wizarding race…I think that's a worthy dream" she said, no longer able to look at Harry.

Harry swallowed hard, the dryness in his throat hurting a bit more than he expected. He knew right then that his own priorities had shifted, that he now understood that darkness that Sirius had tried to explain to him, that loneliness he must have seen within his godson.

"Have…have you told anyone else this?" Harry asked slowly, still trying to grasp at the tendrils of thought in his mind. Hermione smiled almost bitterly, looking down at her hands.

"Professor Flitwick…during our career meeting" she said, and Harry nodded. He had gone through his own meeting rather quickly, just showing Professor Sprout his bank account and his plans to leave the Wizarding World.

"And what'd he say?" Hermione took a second to breathe.

"He thought I should go somewhere besides the Ministry… I mean he thought I was qualified enough for any other field…" Hermione didn't seem to want to continue, but Harry knew where she was going. No doubt the Professor had faced his own discrimination outside of Hogwarts, and was just relaying his own personal experiences.

Harry patted her knee in his attempt to support her, missing her blush bright red at his innocent gesture.

"You can do it Hermione" he said with a smile, and went back to sitting under their tree in silence.

Hermione suddenly turned to him, and gave him a teasing smile.

"And if I do get into the Ministry I can bring Ron and Neville to court" she said happily, and Harry couldn't help but smile with her amusement.

Suddenly something clicked inside Harry's head, something he hadn't thought about until then.

"Hey…Hermione what if I used the Right of Justice?" he asked, and Hermione seemed to stiffen at this. He wasn't surprised that she knew what he was talking about, but he was surprised at the intense disgust in her eyes.

"Harry how could you even think of doing that?" Harry inched away from her as she moved in with a finger to his chest. She was now on her feet, hunched over and towering over Harry.

"I won't have you killing anyone, especially not on my account" Harry was about to comment that he had killed before, but stopped himself. She would no doubt take it badly that he had done so, even if it was Death Eater lives he had taken. Harry thought her compassion was a little strange, naïve even, but he didn't want her to leave him all the same.

"That's another thing I'll abolish when I'm minister" she said when Harry didn't argue against her. Her words had the desired effect, as Harry smiled at her teasingly.

"Minister of Magic?"

"Is that a problem?" she said half-threateningly, hands on her hips. She tried to stop the smile from gracing her stern gaze, but was failing miserably.

"Hmmm. I don't think there's ever been a female Minister before" Harry said, putting his hand under his chin and pretending to scrutinize Hermione.

"But I guess you can't do any worse than Fudge" he sighed dramatically, Hermione lightly punching him in his arm. Harry and Hermione stayed there all afternoon, as she began to regale Harry with her future exploits as Minister. He couldn't help but notice that he was in every one of her grand stories of fixing the Wizarding World, a point that made his smile only grow larger as her tales grew grander.

HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-

Of course Hermione's words didn't stop Harry from seeking his own revenge, but as time progressed Ron and Neville grew smart enough to avoid Harry, or otherwise be in large groups when they couldn't avoid him. Hermione had seen Harry come out of Dumbledore's office a couple of times, but he would only shrug off her inquiries so she didn't think too hard on it.

The two boys were found innocent of any intent to murder which Hermione had expected. When the two gave her a public apology in the Great Hall, Hermione was extremely surprised. She had immediately looked at Harry, who wore an amused knowing grin. She never got a straight answer from him, but she assumed it had to do mostly with his newfound appreciation in his power.

As winter ended Hermione and Harry continued to play large roles in each other's lives. Trips to the library, meals, and even outdoor excursions were all done together. As if it was a new drug they couldn't get off, the two were now as thick as thieves.

It wasn't until the middle of spring, however, until Harry realized how much he meant to Hermione.

Hermione had looked nervous for a few days, as if something important was on her mind. But Harry didn't want to aggressively question her, so he waited until she was ready to tell him what was bothering her. It was one of the things he learned as he became a better friend, social tact had been something that he was lackluster in, but was quickly gaining speed.

"Harry..." Hermione started suddenly while sitting in the library, trying to read but constantly becoming distracted. Harry had noticed her increasing odd behavior since the beginning of spring, but hoped it was just a phase that would fade.

And it wasn't like it was a terrible thing, her new behavior. She was just nervous, blushed often, and seemed more intent on being closer to him then she had before. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, turning his head away from his book to look at Hermione.

"I've been mailing my parents" Harry nodded at this, he knew that Hermione didn't have many friends and was very close to her family. Hermione seemed hesitant to speak the next part, but Harry waited patiently so as not to intimidate her.

"Well they were wondering if you'd like to spend a couple weeks with us over the Summer?" Hermione said meekly, Harry seemed surprised at this, but his reaction wasn't negative so she pressed on.

"It's just I've never had a really close friend before, and they'd really like to meet you. And our house is quite large, enough room for you to stay over. Or if not that at least for a weekend." Hermione seemed unsure on what to say, her words coming out in a rushed manner. She wanted him to come and stay with her, especially if her insight into his Aunt and Uncle was correct, but she didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for.

Harry remained quiet, worrying Hermione. She could handle him not being allowed to come, but outright rejection would hurt. If he didn't want to come it meant that he didn't want to become closer, to commit to meeting her parents...Or maybe she was reading too much into it. Hermione waited for his answer, looking away so that he wouldn't see her nervousness.

"I'd love to Hermione" he said softly. Hermione smiled brightly, but noticed his pause as if to add a "but", which he did. "but I need to ask my Aunt and Uncle first." Hermione nodded, with a downcast look which made Harry immediately speak again.

"But I'm sure they won't mind. They would prefer it actually" Harry said. "And I mean, I think your parents could influence them if needed" he said with a small grin.

"My parents?" she said, wondering how two people, strangers to his Aunt and Uncle, could convince them to give Harry up. Harry's grin widened, almost as if to let her into an inside joke.

"Well..."Harry struggled to find the words to convey his exact meaning. "The Dursleys' love prestige" he said, still not liking the way he had worded it. Hermione, however, seemed to have caught on.

"And my parents, as dentists, must have some prestige." Harry nodded at this, and Hermione's smile seemed to grow larger. Her hope and excitement for the summer break was growing with every passing second.

"Well we're in luck then. Because daddy's in a country club and on a couple dentistry boards I think. If that can't swing your relatives, I don't know what will" Harry nodded again with a smile, and she could tell how excited he was becoming at the thought of spending time with her over the summer.

"Good, maybe I should write my parents to butter your relatives up?" Harry seemed nervous at this, and now Hermione grew worried again.

"Well...as long as they don't mention magic, or Hogwarts, or anything to do with the Wizarding world" Harry said, starting to ramble and Hermione quickly put her hands up to stop him.

"They don't like the wizarding world?" he laughed, thinking of her words.

" "Don't like" is an understatement" Harry drawled. Hermione sat in thought, before abruptly pulling out parchment and a quill.

Harry leaned over and saw Hermione writing a quick letter to her mother, only stopping to ask Harry for his Uncle's phone number. Harry grew worried that her parents were going to cause problems for him, but Hermione insisted her parents would be tactful.

Eventually the letter was done, and seeing nothing better to do, the two took it to the Hogwarts Owlery to be delivered. Satisfied, Hermione decided to lead Harry on a walk around the Lake, enjoying the time outside. She was still too excited from Harry's acceptance to go back to reading, and actually enjoyed time outside.

She hadn't done it before, enjoy the outdoors, but with Harry it just felt right. Maybe it was the companionship, or the fact that she had never understood how great the outside of Hogwarts was, but for whatever reason Hermione had found herself outside a lot that year. Even in the winter, with the snow stinging her cheeks, she couldn't help but enjoy the views Hogwarts offered with Harry.

Although prior to her injury Harry hadn't seemed to enjoy the walks as much as she had, he too was beginning to show more and more signs of life. Hermione was glad that she had "stalked" him those first weeks of term, letting herself unravel Harry Potter.

Now she felt so close to him, close to his inner layers. She never thought she would ever get this close to another human being, at least not this quickly. It seemed so fast to her, so easy to lose track of time when she was spending it with Harry.

At the beginning of the year Hermione didn't have any close friends, even with how much she desperately wanted one. It wasn't so much that she couldn't make friends, but more the fact that she was distrustful with their reasons why. Her own issues led to her inability to make a friend.

But she was very happy now that Harry was her friend, even if he was her only one. There weren't crazy adventures or journeys that she imagined being friends with Neville would bring, but Hermione was perfectly happy with the situation all the same.

Now that the end of the school year was approaching, Hermione couldn't help but think it was her favorite year yet. While O.W.L's and studying for them took most of their last months together, Hermione couldn't help but appreciate the little moments they shared together. Harry had opened up more than she thought possible, and had begun to laugh and smile along with her.

She herself had never been that open with others, always guarded against those who tried to get her to do their homework, or be her friend just to get answers. Some had been "friends" for months at a time, but they had quickly left after discovering Hermione wasn't interested in doing their work for them. It had led to many lonely nights, and more than once she had considered dropping out or even loosening her morals.

But now that Harry was opening up, she found herself relaxing as well. Trips to Hogsmeade were no longer lonely, and she no longer found herself drinking a butterbeer in a corner by herself. She had learned not to complain when Harry was interested in the odder shops, and Harry didn't complain when they spent hours inside the book stores.

Hermione was more open to learning about and experiencing new things, whether it be flying on brooms, or escaping out onto the rooftops of Hogwarts. She had never before giggled in the library, or been to the Hospital Wing. And for all of these experiences, Hermione couldn't find anything wrong with the year she had.

Of course there was that stint in the Hospital Wing, but if anything Hermione was grateful for that time there. It proved to her, more than anything else, that this year was real. That she was a new person, a new human being, far removed from the girl who found solace only in novels and textbooks.

O.W.L's went by rather quickly, and while she couldn't help but worry and express concern to Harry, he just laughed it off and encouraged her to be calmer. Before she knew it she was packed and on the Hogwarts Express leaving Hogwarts to begin the Summer.

Hermione was getting more and more excited at the thought of spending time with Harry, although a bit unsure of what was to come. Her mother hadn't written about Harry staying since she had suggested it, so Hermione knew they'd have to play it by the ear.

But being the only daughter, Hermione was usually given whatever she wanted within reason. And since Hermione never really went beyond reason, her parents were usually happy to oblige her. She knew her parents worried about her social life, but even that was beginning to look up now.

While Harry was becoming closer to Hermione, she was still confused about the emotions between the two. She knew they were, without a doubt, friends- best friends even. She hadn't given him every little insecurity and issue that she had, but Hermione had opened up to Harry about the smaller issues and he had come to learn without speaking.

She too had come to learn a lot about Harry, although mostly through her prodding and observation. She knew, for instance, that Harry's family life wasn't something he could fall back on. She knew because of that, his emotions and understanding of feelings was stunted. While he didn't talk about it, the brief closeness that he had with his godfather meant the world to him, and Sirius' death absolutely destroyed him.

Hermione had come to learn many things about Harry, but not what his romantic feelings about her were. She had crushed on Neville for years, basically since she had learned about him. It only escalated to hero worship due to his final defeat of Voldemort. But after having her eyes opened by Harry, she knew that the crush was gone.

Now she couldn't help but feel there might be something growing between herself and Harry. Hermione didn't know what it was exactly, didn't know how to describe it, but it was there. Some bond that they had forged together. It existed to her, but Hermione didn't know if it existed to him. Harry might have felt it, if his actions had meant anything, but she felt empowered now.

She was at the right age where a boyfriend or significant other was not out of the question. If Harry wasn't going to ask her, or hadn't developed his feelings enough to understand, she wasn't going to force him. Hermione had come to accept that while Harry was developing into a great friend and even better person, he wasn't ready for a romantic relationship.

Hopefully though, Harry would soon be ready for one. Hermione couldn't help but blush at the thought of them being together. Wrapped in his arms, staring into his eyes, inhaling his scent...

She shook herself as she continued to patrol the Hogwarts Express, surprised at her inattention to the current job at hand. Although she had to admit to herself that her current musings were more important to her than any patrol. Hermione really wanted to experience life as a woman in a relationship, and was determined to do so.

She would have been more than happy if it was Harry, but again she thought Harry wasn't emotionally ready. Even a year of friendship, no matter how great, didn't help Harry's lack of social skills. Even Luna was more open than Harry was.

Hermione had never really been approached by boys before, and while part of her was determined not to care, she felt lonely when girls tried to engage her in "girl talk". Now that she knew what it was like to have a friend, a true friend, Hermione desperately wanted to connect with others. She wanted to experience, to live life as a teenager, as a woman.

Her brief experience with Viktor Krum was all she had to go on, and at the time she hadn't fully appreciated how much it meant to her that someone like him had chosen her. Even back then she hadn't known who he was, only learning after their twentieth discussion about his miraculous grab during the Quidditch World Cup.

She only now appreciated how he had shown interest in her, but looking back now Hermione realized that he probably only was interested due to her own indifference in his status.

Figuring that her patrol was pretty much over, Hermione went back to the compartment that she knew Harry had saved for them to share. As she looked into the compartment window, she saw Harry sitting there comfortably talking with Luna. A sharp stab of jealousy quickly faded away as Hermione watched them.

Luna and Harry had seemed to settle their differences from the beginning of the year, albeit from Hermione's constant nagging of Harry. But being his "best" friend Hermione was scared that Harry would leave her. That he would go off and find better, more interesting, more intelligent people to be friends with. A part of her was scared that it was all for show, that maybe Harry wasn't really her friend, and he too wanted to betray her, or wanted to get something from her.

But that quickly faded because she had come to trust the messy haired boy. She wasn't sure why, when, or how, but Hermione knew she could trust him as a good friend. There was a certain quality to him that led her to implicitly like him.

She finally entered after observing the two, anticipating that this summer, over all others, would be the most exciting yet.

A/N: *the Right of Justice is just something I came up with that I imagine purebloods would have, and that is trial by magical duel to the death or some such nonsense

This chapter isn't up to my liking, both length wise and writing wise, but I'll be honest that I felt the need to rush one out sorry!

You also better believe that I'll be updating again within the next two weeks! cause I'm now in winter break, so a lot of free time.

Please review and let me know how to become a better writer, I've already begun thinking of my next story, a lot darker and more AU, but I think its interesting


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Okay so I got this chapter out slower than I would have liked but I hope you guys enjoy it. A couple of points before we start:

I'm not from the UK so I don't really know how to craft conversations in that manner.

A note after that is the fact that I viewed the Harry Potter canon from an American perspective, and when I don't know the exact details I guess as an American.

I honestly didn't know Minister Bagnold was a woman, or that her name was Millicent, I'd always just read it as Minister Bagnold and assumed it was a male. This stems from the fact that I always viewed the muggle/magical struggles as a form of racism, and that in America it seemed that while there was suppression and slavery, the patriarchal way of life still existed. This in turn led me to think that if pureblood supremacy was like racism, the idea of male superiority would still exist, thus a muggleborn would sooner be the head political leader then a female(ie obama over Hilary clinton)

Not to say that I believe males are superior to females in anyway, but I just always thought the rule would apply. However now that I honestly think about it, it was really dumb of me to assume so. I mean right off the bat we can tell that it is false because 2 of the 4 magical leaders who created Hogwarts were women. There are women in powerful positions such as Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall, and generally there really is no sexism in canon.

So yea that was definitely my bad, should have checked to be honest. I'll leave it in because we can wave it off as Harry's error.

Also another note is that a reviewer mentioned 16-20 chapters seemed kind of long, and after thinking about it that may be true. I think it depends on how much I write. If I write 10k a chapter, I think it'll be a lot less, if I write 5k, a lot more, so after thinking it will probably be more along the lines of 10-15 depending. It will end summer after 6th year so we will see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...obviously

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

The ride back to Platform 9 ¾ was peaceful in Harry's eyes. He had come to not only tolerate the presence of Hermione, and to a lesser extent Luna. Indeed a growing part of him was enjoying their interactions.

Initially he fought to squelch the happiness that came every time he talked to either of the two girls, but for some reason he could never fully destroy the feeling. The first three years of Hogwarts he hadn't been approached, keeping his distance from his fellow classmates. It was easy given his past experience.

Avoid people, stay hidden, and just live averagely. No one would notice his presence, or even bother to care.

After Sirius died his distrust and distaste in the British Wizarding race had burned brightly. He grew cold, and actively tried to suppress his thoughts and desires. Where the first three years were about avoiding suspicion and interest, the previous two years were about suppressing everything.

No feeling, no interest, no connections. His only caveat was protecting the younger students where he could. A large part of him fought against his self adopted role as anti-bully, but years at the hands of Dudley and his gang had created a hatred for those who abused others.

Harry didn't try and protect students his year and older, mainly because he knew that they would grow interest in him. Interest in him would grow into something he didn't want, just look at Hermione. But younger students were more likely to thank him, and after a few words, leave him alone for the rest of his existence.

Now that he had someone try hard to become his friend, Harry couldn't help but give something back. Some part of him wanted those connections, wanted that closeness with another, but no one had ever really tried before. Hermione's persistent presence was so constant, that Harry not only adapted but began to enjoy her company.

Looking at Luna lazily reading her Quibbler, Harry couldn't help a small smile from adorning his face. A year had done a lot to change him. While Luna's attempts at friendship had failed, there was now a strong connection between the two.

This time last year he was alone learning about drawing magic from living elements, and now he was enjoying the presence of two friends. Friends!

Hermione noticed his smile but could only smile back in return. Harry was glad that Hermione had seemed to mellow out a little. She didn't harass him for information about his past, nor did she nag or annoy him all day. She had learned his buttons, and made sure not to push them.

Harry was astounded by the amount of information she could glean from him. He guessed that was what friends did? Harry wasn't sure if he knew that much about Hermione. Honestly he hadn't felt like he learned that much, but maybe it was a subconscious thing?

As Harry pondered his own role in their friendship, Hermione seemed to finish reading the chapter in her book, and turned to look at Harry who was still lost in thought. Feeling Hermione's gaze Harry turned away from looking out the window.

"So do you think your Uncle will let you come over?" Harry gave her a shrug. He knew Hermione was both worried and excited about the prospect, given the amount of times she had already asked the question. But Harry honestly didn't have an answer.

"Well I think he will. Mum says she's been hard at work getting him to agree. It seems like we're coming home with you tonight too" Hermione flinched at Harry's widening eyes, she had forgotten to tell him that, knowing it was her responsibility as the Dursley's kept him out of the loop.

"Really? What for?" Harry pressed, realizing that Hermione's mother must have been putting some real work in. He supposed it may have been his status as Hermione's first real friend, but regardless he couldn't help but be impressed by the lengths she was going to.

Hermione, he guessed, didn't write home often about her fellow classmates and acquaintances. He knew that she had regular correspondence with her parents, but believed the discussion mainly focused around schoolwork and updates on their lives more so than Hermione talking gossip. Although a small part of Harry hoped that his name had cropped up in her letters on more than one occasion.

"Well your Aunt suggested that we all meet each other before committing to letting you stay over. Seems like your Aunt and Uncle were very concerned and wanted the arrangements to go smoothly" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. His aunt and uncle had never shown concern for him unless it directly involved them in some way. Hermione caught him in the act and could only smile worriedly.

Honestly if she didn't know Harry at all, she would have assumed it was just a regular dinner date. It seemed like the proper thing to do, vetting the caretakers of your children, especially over a timeline such as a whole summer. But knowing what she did about the Dursleys', she couldn't help but think this was a milking opportunity, especially for Vernon.

Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he groaned in frustration. Hermione frowned at this before lightly swatting his arm.

"Come on it won't be so bad. I'll get to meet your whale of a cousin" she said, and seeing Harry brighten she knew that her mean spirited joke was well worth it. Proper, polite, Hermione seemed to disappear when it meant she could enjoy being with her friend more.

"Yeah, and we can pretend to practice magic on them" he said, and Hermione gave a hard laugh. Harry had filled her in a little about his summers, consisting mainly of his studies and his threats against the Dursleys'. Hermione had made her own inferences on why those threats were necessary.

"Yes it will be quite interesting. And at least with you there I won't have to suffer alone" he said, and Hermione reached out to squeeze his hand.

She was grateful that he hadn't flinched when doing so, something she was "training" him to learn and accept. It wouldn't do to have a friend she could never hug, or kiss on the cheek, or even comfort. No, her parents probably wouldn't even count them as real friends!

"Well I'm sure we will find something to do. Usually these types of things last hours, and I bring a book." she said, head turned up in thought. Harry gave her a grin that grew wider by the second.

"Hey maybe they'll let us use the telly!" Hermione's eyes widened at that, and a small part of her broke in realization that Harry wasn't allowed to enjoy the small pleasures of being a muggle. She herself wasn't too fond of television programming, usually watching along when her parents did so.

"Yes there are quite a few good movies as well that we could watch" she said, and Harry seemed to be growing more excited by the minute. Hermione looked at him fondly, understanding that he probably wasn't given too much freedom over the summer.

"And maybe the park, we could always go for a walk after dinner" Harry seemed to stiffen at that, but he gave her a grin.

"I always did love the swings" he said, but Hermione was still contemplating his stiff stature. It seemed that while he was fond of the swings, he had an aversion to the park? She filed that away in her mental Harry cabinet.

"Well whatever we decide, I'm sure we'll have fun. My mum sent me a sundress that I was supposed to put on, are you going to change as well?" Harry frowned at this, he wasn't given any notice by his relatives, and he sure didn't have any semi-formal attire that he wanted Hermione to see him in.

Dudley's old clothing had been horrible enough to deal with, but dress shirts that were oversized were even worse. Baggy clothes at least resembled some sort of style, although not one Harry was keen on portraying. A too-large dress shirt however was extremely unbecoming.

Harry sighed before bringing his trunk down from the rafters. He opened it up and began searching through the various compartments; Hermione had fallen to her knees to help him look. While it didn't look like much from the outside, Harry was glad that the trunk was magical as there were way too many items inside.

Hermione finally got to his "nice clothes" compartment, and began to search through his shirts. Finally she saw one that appeared decent, but as she lifted it up she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. If Harry were to wear this, it'd be more like a bath-robe than it would be a shirt.

Pulling out her wand Hermione shrunk the shirt until it seemed a nice fit for Harry. He was still looking at the shirt, however, when she turned to him for his approval.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered at his stunned face. He then looked at her like she was an angel.

"I never thought about using magic on my clothes" Hermione blushed in his praise, and gave a small bow. Harry began to search for pants that would go with the shirt, using Hermione as quality control and seeing if it would look nice on him.

"It'll only last the night I'm afraid. We don't learn permanent charms until next year" Hermione said, looking sadly at her work. Always the perfectionist, she couldn't help herself from wishing that she could help Harry permanently.

"It's alright Hermione, I'll get around to doing it later" he said, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"When? When you're at home?" Harry creased his eyebrows together; something Hermione thought was quite cute.

"How would I do it at home?" it was now Hermione's turn to crease her eyebrows in confusion, biting her lip in the process and making Harry stare a second longer than appropriate.

"Well" she said, still not quite understanding. "Well why can't you just use wandless magic to do it?" Harry gave a bark of a laugh.

"Sadly that's not possible" he began, and noticing Hermione's face begging for answers he continued "Well it is, in small amounts I guess. You see the Ministry tracks magic by household, not by wand. In a muggle house like mine or yours, magic would be detected and the perpetrator dealt with. Small amounts of magic, like easy wandless magic, are allowed through as residual magic. Stronger wandless magic and anything needing a wand would be caught quite easily"

Hermione frowned at the implications of his words. She didn't want to believe the bias she was hearing, but had to ask just to be sure.

"Are you saying that in magical houses, all the occupants can do magic?" She asked, slightly alarmed. Harry looked at her dumbly.

"Well yeah. I mean we are given those pamphlets about not doing magic, but mostly it's a show for the muggleborns. Magical families who don't want those underage are supposed to police themselves." Hermione groaned at the thought. What family would deny their kids the ability to do magic for a summer?

Hermione had never thought to question the rule, understanding that students allowed to do magic during the summer could endanger the Statute of Secrecy. Not fully looking into the rules behind the law had to do with her inability to question authority.

It was torture for Hermione to even think about, magical households being able to practice and learn while she was stuck reading from books all summer. Harry seemed to realize her train of thought, and couldn't help but smile.

"You do know what that does though, right Hermione?" at her questioning gaze he gave her another smirk "Well think about it. If you're allowed to use magic all the time, wouldn't you get bored of it? Wouldn't it lose its "magic"? "seeing her understand, he pressed on.

"And that loss of appreciation does other things as well. We would practice it if we could, because we have come to love and respect it. We want to know more about magic, and how to handle it. Those from magical families don't even bother learning from books most of the time. They don't learn theory or try to enjoy magic. In essence, their loss of wonder in magic leads them to being worse at magic then we are" Hermione seemed to be understanding his words, and Harry realized how much he had spoken.

Harry wasn't passionate about anything really; part of his upbringing was learning not to grow attached to things. But magic, and its place inside of him, was something special. Magic was his release from the Dursleys, and at eleven, a release from the world he knew.

He didn't realize at the time that magic came with its own problems and tragedies, but all those problems he put on the people, not magic itself. Harry didn't think he could ever come to hate magic, but he could hate those who took advantage of it for their own gains and goals.

There were people who were warped by the idea of being better than others because of some genetic incongruity. Harry knew that there were those in the muggle world who believed the same, but their ability to cause harm paled in comparison to what normal witches and wizards could do.

"Well it makes sense I guess" Hermione offered "and if you think about it, of the top ten students in our year, only two are from magical families" Harry rolled his eyes. It took someone truly special, like Hermione, to research her opponents on the top of the academic leader board.

"Anyway that means the only magic I can do at home is small things like summoning or lighting up the room" he said, and Hermione nodded.

"Well I guess if we can't do anything for you magically at home, we can at least make sure you look decent for the dinner tonight" Harry nodded, and Hermione blushed at her train of thought. She was dressing Harry up like a girlfriend would. And inside of her she knew it was because she wanted Harry to impress her parents, to show she could actually find and make quality friends.

While she knew that her parents wouldn't begrudge her of having a "weird" friend, she also knew that they would be more impressed and even happy if it was someone like a cleaned up Harry.

Harry had a watch that he was quiet about, but from the engravings Hermione knew it to be a personal gift, possibly from his late godfather. The watch would go nicely with his ensemble, but he did need dress shoes and a belt. For some reason Hermione thought it would be more adult looking if he had a belt.

Nothing could be done about his hair, but Hermione was contemplating his appearance without glasses. She blushed at the thought, glad Harry was still in his own little world. She doubted thoughts about Harry's eyes would go over well with him.

She was overthinking things, but Hermione wasn't aware that Harry was also getting increasingly nervous. He hadn't ever been introduced to other adults, especially considering the amount of disdain the Dursleys' had shown him. The insults and negative illusion had slowly seeped its way across the neighborhood, in a way which ensured that Harry was ostracized and ignored when possible.

He was never around for formal dinners, and even when he went out with the family his aunt and uncle were easily able to ignore his presence.

So meeting Hermione's parents had him on edge. What if they disapproved of him? What if they didn't want their daughter associating with him? What if the Dursleys' had altered the Grangers' perception of him? Could he stand losing his only real friend?

Vernon needed him as a connection to the Granger's, if only for the connections they could open up .Being a practiced businessman, Vernon knew that any chance to open up a social connections needed to be taken advantage of. And while Hermione was a witch, her parents were not, and thus okay to associate with.

So Harry thought that tonight wouldn't be too bad. After the adults became friends, however, he expected that Vernon wouldn't have a need to play nice with Harry. Being free of the need for him as a connection to the Grangers, Vernon would probably begin to use his words to manipulate their image of Harry.

"Hermione" she looked up," how do you think...What do you think..." Harry struggled for the words to express his fears.

Hermione seemed to understand his concerns and smiled at him softly. She reached a hand out to stroke his arm.

"It'll be okay Harry, don't worry" seeing his worried expression still existed she thought it best to run him through her parents.

"Both my parents will love you trust me. Just talk to my father about football, and my mother about Hogwarts. My mum likes being complimented, my father likes jokes. My mum prefers being called by her given name Jean, but my father prefers sir. "she said, amused to see Harry taking it all in with wide eyes.

She looked at Luna who also had an amused look, and smiled even wider. Luna who deep down had wanted to become friends with Harry was now enjoying watching him work his way through social problems.

"Trust me" she said, "they won't care who about you so much as what you do for me." At Harry's quizzical look, Hermione continued.

"My parents…they don't really have any standards for me besides the ones I set for myself. My grades, my habits, my goals…those are all mine, not theirs. And so as long as my friends keep me happy, they'll be okay with whoever it is"

Harry nodded, but seemed sadly lost in thought. Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of her words, but it was Luna who came to the rescue.

"Not all parents are like that though. My father's been having me write for the Quibbler, and we've gone on excursions together looking for rare creatures" Luna's eyes took a dreamy glow.

"I wouldn't worry over what type of parents you would have had. I'm sure that no matter what, they wouldn't want you to be sad thinking about them"

Harry did seem to find comfort in her words, and with a small smile, Luna went back to reading and letting Hermione prepare Harry for the night. Hermione could only smile at the Luna's insight.

Hermione, who had desperately wanted friends, now had two such confidants. She didn't believe that her 5th year would have brought out such a change, but she was extremely giddy that it had. She had never known what it was like to be close enough to share inside jokes, dreams and problems.

But her relationship with Harry, and a lesser extent Luna, was slowly blossoming into something she knew could last a lifetime.

Harry, the boy who wanted nothing more than to be left alone the year before, was no longer alone. The crack in his armor was now wide open for Hermione especially. His own happiness wasn't as well defined as Hermione's, but she could still see the changes that had occurred in him.

These thoughts kept Hermione's body warm throughout the rest of the train ride back to Platform 9 ¾.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione exited the Express with Harry trailing not far behind her. Their trunks were quickly loaded on a cart, Harry pushing them as she searched for her parents. Finally she saw familiar bushy-brown hair waving at her from across the station. Her parents were standing next to a rather large family which made Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust.

From the elephant father to the whale of a son, Hermione could definitely spot the Dursleys based on Harry's description. She was alarmed to note the familiarity with which her father and Vernon were speaking with, and the possessive look on Dudley's face.

Harry too seemed to be seeing something he disliked, but whether it was the Dursley's or their appearance was lost on her. Hermione's father seemed to brighten when he noticed her approaching, and she couldn't help but rush up and hug him tightly to her.

"Hermione! We've missed you so much darling" Dan Granger said, pulling back to get a better look at his daughter. Jean also went in for her customary hug, Hermione feeling greater than she ever had in her life.

Hermione turned to introduce her parents to Harry, but not before noticing that the Dursley family and Harry were extremely quiet. They were looking in any direction except for the Grangers, and Hermione guessed they were uncomfortable with the overtly familial display.

Vernon too seemed to notice Dan looking at him expectantly, and proceeded to adopt a fake smile while patting Harry on the back. She heard a forced "welcome back son", but could only smirk in amusement by the fakeness of it all.

"Mum. Dad. This is my friend Harry Potter" she said, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him forward so that her parents could get a good look. Her mother had a wide smile; one Hermione only saw rarely when Jean was extremely pleased. Her father also had a smile, although his seemed a little tighter than the one her mother had.

"Hello Harry" Jean said, leaning in for a handshake "it's nice to meet you. Hermione's told us so much about you already" Harry blushed in appreciation, something that both Granger girls found quite endearing.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. Hermione forgot to mention how beautiful you were" he said while pumping her hand. Jean chuckled, and Harry couldn't help but feel grateful for Hermione's advice.

He wasn't particularly used to giving out complements, but Hermione had slowly been working social graces into his mannerisms throughout the year. Turning to Mr. Granger Harry knew that this was the real test.

Hermione had tried to act as if her father wouldn't judge him, but Harry had heard from the grapevine that it was natural fathers felt overprotective of their daughters. Sirius had told horror stories of James being pressured by Lily's father, although Sirius seemed to think it was more in the spirit of fun then it was meant to be intimidating.

"Harry" Mr. Granger said simply, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Granger" he said, pumping three times before letting go. Harry remained quiet as Mr. Granger turned to look at his wife in a questioning manner, silently having their own conversation.

Harry was slightly astounded at the closeness of the two, a relationship that his Aunt and Uncle didn't seem to have. They were married, sure, but being able to understand each other at a single glance or gesture was outside anything Harry had ever seen. In all honesty, he had only ever seen Hermione do so with him.

Not wanting to continue his dangerous line of thought, Harry just looked on appreciatively as Hermione seemed to brighten beside him. She had seen the looks of astonishment the Dursley's gave Harry and his attire, as well as the approval that both her parents had. Harry and the Grangers stayed silent as Hermione began talking to Jean, the Dursley family stood by quiet and awkward.

Having enough, Vernon coughed harshly twice to get Dan's attention. When their eyes met, Vernon gestured to his son and Hermione could see the tightening of her father's lips. Gently turning her by her shoulders, Hermione was soon looking at the form of Dudley Dursley who had a hand held out.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet Dudley Dursley, Vernon's son and Harry's cousin" Hermione gave her dad an appraising look before gently taking Dudley's meaty hand. Hermione quickly pulled it away before her dad was able to finish his introduction.

Dudley looked slightly angry at her quick retreat, and was even more alarmed when she wrapped an arm protectively around Harry's waist. Harry's eyes had widened at her contact, not being this close to her in a public setting before. She also saw Vernon's face cloud darkly with anger as well, and she couldn't help but smile at her small win.

"Nice to meet you Dudley" she said respectfully, knowing that her parents were still looking on. Her respectful nature was soon lost when she noticed the heated glare Vernon was sending Harry's way.

Her father, on the other hand, had adopted a questioning look. He had never seen his daughter that close to another boy before, and while the idea that she now had a male compatriot was comforting, the idea of their closeness was not.

"Oh Hermione dear, I'm sure Dudley would love one of your hugs as well. Your mother and I have spoken so much, you're practically family" Petunia Dursley said with a sickly sweet smile, gesturing to Dudley who looked only too happy at the thought of a hug from Hermione.

Her mum had a sour look on her face, knowing that Petunia had just put her daughter in a bind. And that face made Hermione giddy inside, because while it seemed her father was fast becoming close with Vernon, her mum obviously had misgivings about the family.

"Actually Petunia shouldn't we be going soon? We wouldn't want to hit congestion on the way" Her mother said, quickly taking Hermione's hand and leading her along. Harry looked as unhappy as Dudley did, although the boys were sad for different reasons.

Her father led the way back to their BMW in silence, her mum catching Hermione up with the latest gossip about the practice and the neighborhood. Hermione gave her mother half a brain, as most of her thoughts were worried about her actions and repercussions against Harry.

She hadn't thought to get Harry in trouble, but there was something off putting about the Dursley boy. Thinking on it, Hermione had to say it was his eyes that were the most disturbing. Like Harry, Dudley's eyes were windows into his soul. But where Harry's soul was bright with a hint of dark loneliness, Dudley's seemed mad with emotions Hermione couldn't fully understand.

She only hoped Harry wouldn't be in trouble because she sought his protection against Dudley. She hadn't even realized her move towards his side until she saw the glares sent her way, or the simpering voice of Petunia.

"Harry seems nice" Her mother said out of the blue, and Hermione could tell that she was looking for a conversation. Harry, thankfully, happened to be a good enough topic for Hermione so she nodded.

"Yes he is something else"

"And the Dursleys are...interesting" Hermione had to smile at her mother's choice of words. It had been quite obvious Jean's opinion of the Dursleys were quite low. For some reason her father chuckled at the description. Hermione was shocked at his next words.

"If by interesting you mean bloody annoying then I'd have to agree with you dear. The family belongs in a zoo, elephant, giraffe, and the whale" his words, to Hermione's even greater amazement, led to a great harrumph from her mother. Her parents were the epitome of politeness and manners, something Hermione had to learn as the daughter of two dentists.

"B-B-B-But at the station...You were so…" Hermione struggled to complete her sentence.

"Nice? Well of course Hermione, I am a trained professional in being professional. Your mother, on the other hand..." Dan said, trailing off while giving his wife a sly grin. His teasing, however, earned him a stiff jab.

"Bloody hell woman! I'm driving!" Dan said with mock anger, and Hermione had to giggle. She was finding herself extremely relieved by the antics of her parents. Looking at her through the rearview mirror, Dan smiled softly to himself.

"You don't have to worry about us honey, I haven't gone mad yet. One dinner date was enough to make me want to vomit" Dan said with a grin "and by the fifth one your mum nearly did "Her mum blushed and muttered something about spoiled oysters.

"Dinner dates? What dinner dates?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed. Jean gave her an amused smile.

"Well dear, it's standard to vet suitors before they stay any length of time at our home" Jean said with a straight face, and was rewarded when Hermione gave a cry of "MUM!" Dan smiled at his daughter through the mirror; he had missed the family banter.

"It's just we wanted to get to know the family better, you know butter them up" Dan said, Hermione nodded in understanding but he continued his explanation anyway "after that first phone call…well I thought your mum had ruined it for us" he said with a laugh, earning another soft slap from his wife.

"How could I know what mentioning Harry could do?" she said with a scowl at the memory, her husband still smiling at her expense.

Hermione's heart grew warm, however, when she realized how much her parents cared. Obviously it was a new step for them, having a friend of Hermione's stay over. That they would put up with the Dursleys for even one dinner date meant the world to Hermione. It showed that her parents were serious about letting Harry stay over, as well as committed to learning more about her friends.

"There's just something...unnatural about them, isn't there?" Hermione said, trying to feel out her parents opinions more.

"Yes, there is at that. I'm just glad that your friend Harry seems to have avoided that fault" Dan said, and Hermione had to grin.

"You can't choose family Dad" whose only response was to grin back through the mirror.

"Well dear if we could choose you would have been my number one" he said, and was rewarded with a Hermione smile.

"And his cousin...?" Hermione said hesitantly. Her mother grimaced distastefully while Dan's face stretched happily.

"Well you know dear, you are at that age where having a boyfriend is proper" he said, wagging his eyebrows and laughing at Hermione's sour face.

"Oh please Dan. Don't worry a bit about that Hermione dear. Your father had just made a joke about our two families, a joke which the Dursleys seemed to have taken more seriously than he had intended. Your father was properly angry at their suggestions after hearing some of Dudley's more obvious words of interest" Jean said. Dan gave his wife a fake scowl at the loss of his ability to tease Hermione.

Jean gave her husband a sly smile as she squeezed his hand, and he couldn't help but smile back. Hermione rolled her eyes at the obvious affection, but couldn't help but admire what her parents had.

"Anyway back to Harry, so how far have you two gotten?" Jean said, still carrying the sly grin and turning to look at Hermione. Hermione blushed at the insinuations, and her parents growing humorous attitude, and went to head them off.

"No mum, nothing's going on between us. I'm just happy he's my friend" she said truthfully, smiling out at the passing scenery.

Both Granger adults turned to look each other in the eye, their quick unspoken glance all that needed to be said. Jean squeezed his hand again as Dan went back to having his full attention watching the road, and she watched the country pass along with Hermione.

Her daughter for some reason was blessed with an amazing brain, one which prized intelligence and loved reading. Hermione's fascination with words came from them, Jean knew, as her husband loved reading fantasy novels and she was keen on romance ones.

Being their first and only child, the Grangers were just happy that she was healthy and happy as a baby. As time progressed, however, they couldn't help but notice that Hermione had trouble holding onto friends. Her interests never went into the realm of Barbie dolls or playing with makeup, and this led to her being ostracized from all the other girls in the neighborhood.

And as the young girls her age ran from her, the stories spread of the nosy bookworm who had no friends and was a "weirdo". It had pained Jean when she had first heard from the other mothers, who would no longer accept play dates. It had angered Dan more, however, who went on rants and bouts of depression over their lonely daughter.

They allowed their daughter to lose herself in books, not only those centered on school work, but also those of fantasy. They also took it upon themselves to be the light in their daughter's life, learning to tease her and be more affectionate, a stark difference compared to other parent's they knew.

This affection was extremely important to Hermione's development, being her major source of social interaction. Jean knew Dan felt angry he was now more friend than father, but he would do whatever it took to make Hermione happy. So the Grangers relationship with their daughter was one where anything and everything was discussed, each playing an integral role in the relationship.

But now there was a new element in play, and it made Jean extremely happy. Not just that Hermione had a friend, but a friend who could make her smile. It wasn't often that Hermione would just randomly smile like she was doing now. Jean looked over at the smile working its way onto Dan's face, mirroring her own wide grin.

When Hermione was younger she had received an offer to go up a class level, since she was doing so well in her current one. Her parents had argued Dan not wanting to push her, while Jean wanted to allow Hermione to push her intellectual boundaries. What had sold them was the thought that she would have a chance to meet new people, and make new friends.

But even a new class, with more intellectually mature students, didn't seem to break the hole that Hermione had dug herself. So when she got her Hogwarts letter, the Grangers couldn't help but get their hopes up. Jean knew it was stupid, getting their hopes up when nothing seemed to be working for their daughter, but for some reason Hogwarts appeared magical.

If people couldn't appreciate Hermione in the magical world, then maybe there was no hope. With each failure the parents couldn't help but look into Hermione's eyes and see their own failure. They had failed to give her the happy, loving world she truly deserved.

The first year went by, nothing.

Second year- nothing.

Third year-nothing.

By fourth year the Grangers were forced to look into Hermione's eyes and see the fake happiness that she put forth. They heard her talk about her friends who weren't really friends. Heard her describe amusing anecdotes that weren't really amusing, and discuss comfortable moments that weren't really comfortable.

All three could realize and see the "fakeness" that Hermione was discussing, so Jean and Dan had learned not to try and talk about friends too much with her. If Hermione was okay being lost in books they wouldn't pressure her too much.

Their attempts at humor were the only thing that could give her any semblance of true happiness, well that and lecturing about the Wizarding world. So Jean and Dan were determined to make her breaks at home as happy as possible.

That's why they were extremely surprised by her excited letter explaining about having a date to the Yule Ball fourth year. Her descriptions about a Quidditch star as a date were so surreal to the Grangers, yet the excitement in her letter even excited Jean.

Mother Granger finally had a purpose and goal, and she had gone into overdrive getting Hermione a dress for the ball and helping so that the night would go perfectly. Even if Hermione didn't get romantically involved with the boy, at least she could get a friend out of it.

But the withering aftermath of the relationship was never discussed in lieu of Hermione's excitement over the second death of Voldemort. And over time, with scant letters and hundreds of miles between them, Jean knew a lost cause when she saw it.

So learning of Hermione's interest in another male, although in a platonic nature, made Jean get her hopes up again. She knew it was silly, a mother getting excited over her daughter's friendships, but part of Jean felt guilty.

Maybe if she had fought harder, or raised Hermione differently, she would've been more capable in the social realm. Hermione would have been happy. But then again, she wouldn't be Hermione.

Hermione wasn't one to sell herself out, growing up independent and strong. She wouldn't change herself to get friends, no matter how much she desired them, because those friends wouldn't truly appreciate who she was as a person.

So slowly learning about this boy through their letters allowed Jean to temper her excitement and only hope for her daughter. With every letter, and every word, Jean couldn't help but fist pump her daughter's efforts. Month after month letters came and with them more and more details, and with it a golden opportunity.

It had actually been her suggestion to Hermione, having Harry over. Dan had been wary about having a boy over. Jean just pressured him like all wives knew how and eventually Dan had caved. His own interest in Hermione's friend defeated his misgivings about having a young male teenager over.

She had waited expectantly for Hermione's next letter, knowing that her daughter would be smart enough to work out a method of asking Harry. So when the next letter came, and excitement didn't leap from the page, Jean knew it was up to her again.

It had been her who withstood Vernon's initial screams of "freak" and ignored the insults thrown at her long enough to explain her husband's important social position and their expensive dinner dates. Vernon, who had done well for himself, still didn't have the social standing to get into the dining areas Jean and Dan got into, nor could he get into the country club circles he wished.

Petunia, hearing that the Grangers had a daughter Dudley's age, and that they were dentists to boot, was all that needed to be said. And soon after Jean and Dan began suffering through their first, of many, dinner dates with the couple. Their sly attempts at getting Hermione and Dudley together, as well as getting Vernon into Dan's social circles, were all brushed or deflected and never went anywhere.

They feared the Dursleys would tire of empty words, but they seemed to enjoy the dinners. Vernon also had a persistence to him that was shocking given his lazy nature. Dan had thought he would have to at least give an introduction when he asked for Hermione's favor, but Vernon had actually acted pleased about the arrangement.

So while the Grangers were suffering, they knew that it was worth it for their daughter's sake.

Every time Jean thought about throwing their expensive dinner in the Dursley's face, she couldn't help but re-read the excitement in Hermione's letters. Jean also couldn't help but see that Harry didn't need her daughter, but enjoyed her company for who she was.

That simple fact meant that she had to hold onto Harry for all she was worth, knowing Hermione's current and possibly future happiness hinged on it. Jean couldn't help but smile softly at her daughter again, who had fallen asleep in the back. Seeing Dan turn onto Privet Dr, she steeled herself for what would probably be another long night.

"Hermione dear, wake up" she said, softly reaching awkwardly to the back seat to nudge her daughter awake.

"Are we there?" Hermione mumbled softly, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh yes, and I hope you're ready for the night of your life" Jean said, a sarcastic tone mixing with her teasing smile. Hermione cracked her neck, a determined smirk on her face.

"Let's do this!"

HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry didn't last one minute in the car before his relatives began to harass him.

"So boy..." Vernon said as he began to pull out of the station. "What's going on between you and the girl"

Harry mentally rolled his eyes and tried to find the words to escape the situation. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew his Aunt and Uncle weren't likely to punish him.

"Well we're friends?" he said in a questioning tone, searching out to see if that was the correct response.

"Good, keep it that way" Vernon muttered, although Petunia looked slightly annoyed. Harry finally realized that the Dursleys' had on their finest outfits, almost as if to impress someone.

It finally dawned on him that they were obviously trying to set up Hermione and Dudley, and had to mentally groan. He was, no doubt, about to be part of some plot engineered by his Aunt.

Not only did Petunia Dursley fashion herself as the head gossiper of Privet Dr., but now it seemed like she was entering into the Matchmaking realm. Her next words were more than enough confirmation for him.

"You are to give some excuse to leave after you've eaten boy" she said, but then paused as if in thought. "Actually, it'd be better if he made her mad wouldn't it? Push Hermione into Dudley's arms and have him comfort her. Yes that sounds good"

Harry coughed, pulling his Aunt out of her thoughts. He realized then that she would even jeopardize Harry's only friendship in order to have her way. Harry began to grow angry at his family. Harry let out a short breath as he balled his rage back into the center, entering the calmness within himself.

"Did you hear me boy? You are to pick a fight with the girl. Maybe make fun of her weight, she is so thin. Anorexia isn't it? Yes claim she is anorexic and make fun of her, and then we will send you to your room for the rest of the night. You know your part Dudley?"

"Yes mum. I'll take her aside and comfort her. Maybe we'll go for a walk to the park. Or up to my room" he said the last in a low whisper to Harry, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry fought to retain his calmness, keeping the anger trapped within his mind. He struggled to keep the current ongoing discussion out of his head. His Aunt suggesting night time activities, Dudley making whispered suggestive ones, and Vernon humming along as he thought about his future in the biggest social clubs.

"Why?" Harry said, and at once the car was hushed in silence. Petunia turned around from the front to look at him, while Vernon just stared through the rear-view mirror. Harry, feeling self conscious, decided to elaborate.

"Why do you want Dudley to date Hermione I mean? She does know... I mean she is..." Harry said, minding himself not to say the dangerous "m" word. He wasn't afraid of his relatives, but was wary of their dislike for the word all the same.

Vernon scowled at this, not wanting to be reminded of that fact. He wanted no part in having another connection to the magical world, but his wife had been set on it. Vernon was only playing along until he no longer needed Dan. Petunia on the other hand just pursed her lips, trying to ignore the one wrench in her whole scheme.

"Can't Dudley get a girlfriend that isn't a…err…freak?" Harry asked when no one had a ready answer to his last question.

"I've had loads of girlfriends" Dudley said angrily at Harry, posturing himself in a threatening manner.

"Her parents have quite the prestige, and the Granger's say that she's considering going to a regular Uni after… well you know" his aunt said, and Harry began to understand the vision she was planning. Hermione was to go back to a regular university, study to become as prestigious as her parents, possibly as a doctor, or dentist herself, and then Dudley could live the easy life. There was only one problem.

"Yes, but living muggle doesn't mean she won't still be magical" He said simply, trying to make his family back off of Hermione with the "m word" they were so scared of.

"I'll beat the freak out of her" Dudley muttered into the awkward silence Harry's proclamation had made, not realizing the quiet that had come over the car since he hadn't really been paying attention.

Another uncomfortable pause occurred. Vernon just seemed to nod to himself, while Petunia winced. Harry's anger, however, was soon apparent as the whole car began to shake with his rage.

"What did you say?" he said, his voice cold. Dudley looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but whimper in fright. Vernon was ghostly pale, and Petunia had swooned by the maelstrom of energy in the car.

Harry, noticing the effect that he was having, and wary of an incident report from the Ministry, went back into his mind to calm himself. He desperately wanted to destroy his detestable family right there and then, but he had to reign himself in.

Be calm.

Breathe.

Be calm.

Breathe.

Harry opened up his eyes and realized that his Uncle now had his full attention on the road, not even bothering to look in any of his mirrors in fear that he would have to look at Harry. His posture was a touch stiffer than usual. Dudley was still cowered up against the car door, shivering slightly while trying not to look at Harry also.

"So..." Harry said, trying to sound calmer and more cheerful than he actually was. "we are clear then? You won't be touching Hermione tonight." Dudley seemed to nod, but Harry couldn't accurately tell with the amount his body was quivering.

Harry smirked to himself, before turning back to looking out the window. He wasn't really sure why he had acted like that, Hermione wasn't his to own or protect. There was no way Dudley could "beat the freak" out of her, as Hermione was a strong person on her own right. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad.

Harry grew startled at another thought, was Hermione interested in Dudley? What kind of friend was he to deny her the chance at becoming friendlier with Dudley? Harry had to swallow to prevent the feeling of bile rising from his stomach. The mental images weren't pretty.

But upon further thought Harry knew Hermione could do better than Dudley. She wasn't the most attractive girl at Hogwarts, but she was definitely no where near the worst. She also had an assertiveness and confidence that Harry admired.

No Hermione definitely deserved better, and could do better, than Dudley. Who couldn't be said yet, but Harry knew he had to tell Hermione of the Dursley's plans. Perhaps he could get her alone while Aunt Petunia was finishing the food.

"I don't care for your plans" Harry said dangerously, noticing his aunt had woken up "and I'm sure the Grangers won't either" Vernon only seemed to nod to himself, not wanting to go back to the discussion, one that he had no desire to be in originally anyways.

Harry was satisfied at the silence, happy that he was able to shut his relatives up. He was usually apathetic where his relatives were concerned, so his demeanor in the face of their actions had effectively cowed them. The occupants of the car were each lost in their own little worlds, thoughts moving as fast as the world outside.

A/n: okay so two car rides from both perspectives. I wish I would have written this more carefully, because it appears that the Grangers get to the Dursley's before the Dursley's do, when that is incorrect. Also wasn't sure on the names for the Granger's but I don't really care about that, it's the characters that matter, not the names.

I hope that I crafted the Grangers as interesting, as I do imagine Hermione's parents are more "friend" then anything else

Also update might take some time, I honestly don't know where the time went over the holidays. Between family parties and playing a lot of video games(starcraft2,skyrim, assassins creed, Skyward sword) I kind of understand, but I feel bad for not writing as much. School's about to start after the new year, so hopefully I can crank out another chapter in 3 weeks

anyhow hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! School is back in session now and I'm busier than ever working 2 jobs and college sucks T_T.

Anyway to clarify if you guys didn't read correctly, Harry can do small amounts of wandless magic outside of school before its registered. You can think of it as ambient magic and that he is just able to control it enough. He doesn't want to risk doing too much cause he knows he will get in trouble if its more powerful.

Also I'm kind of annoyed with myself, I've been reading a decent amount of fanfiction lately and usually I set my bar at reading stuff with over like 400 reviews or other criteria. I realized that there are a lot of good fanfics with less than that many reviews T_T, been reading a lot lately.

Many of you will hate me for the way I have Harry acting kind of dumb in this chapter, but thats okay. It's just the way I envision Harry acting at unknown social situations, when he has for years before been so indifferent to these kinds of things. Like what does he care that the Dursley's think he's dumb and a deadbeat etc, IMO Harry would eventually not care since he has no one to protect him and say differently.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry had scarcely gotten his trunk secured into his room, a room which had been his for just five summers, before Aunt Petunia had him running to the kitchen to finish the preparations. Harry didn't even have time to take notice of the extreme cleanliness of the place, or the fact that Dudley was now brushing his dinner jacket while also putting on a different under shirt.

He also missed the fact that as he was glazing the roast, he had dripped some onto his shirt. Also the frosting on the carrot cake somehow had gotten on his face. He was so frantic in making the last minute preparations that he didn't see his Aunt slip out to change her dress, smirking at his appearance.

Finally, however, everything seemed to have come together as Harry found himself putting away the last of the washed dishes. Looking around and nodding in appreciation to the setup of utensils and plating, the Dursleys had rarely used their large dining table, Harry felt pleased that the Grangers would not be found wanting .

Harry wiped his washed hands on his trousers, pausing a second before realizing that he should shower before the Grangers came. His Aunt had made Dan promise to drive slowly so that "she" could finish setting up. The fifteen minute window, however, seemed to have expired as Harry moved from the kitchen into the front hallway.

He hadn't heard the doorbell ring, so when Harry made to move upstairs he was surprised to see that greetings were being exchanged on the front step. Hermione, who had up until then worn a confused expression, seemed to brighten up as she removed her hand from Dudley's grasp and bounded toward Harry.

"Harry!" she said, engulfing him in a rather large hug. Harry was able to get one breath of her scent before she pulled away to appraise him.

"What've you done to yourself?" she said with mock anger, scrubbing at the stain on his shirt.

Harry grimaced, he didn't want to disappoint her, or look bad in front of her parents. But he soon realized that Hermione's tone was more playful than serious, something he had learned to appreciate about his best friend.

Hermione's eyes trailed up into his face, and grinned as she saw frosting on the side of his jaw which definitely wasn't supposed to be there. Sliding a finger along his face, she managed to grab the whole piece of frosting.

Harry was frozen in place at her touch, more than a little unprepared for the intimacy that she was showing in front of her parents. She had done so at Hogwarts before, but never in the presence of others She proceeded to put that finger into her mouth, tasting the mixture of sweetness and Harry.

Harry blushed brilliantly, and Hermione grinned at the thought. She wasn't interested in doing anything too forward in front of her parents, but she had come to expect a certain teasing nature in their relationship. Mostly instigated by her, for sure, but Harry didn't seem to mind her actions.

"It tastes wonderful! Dessert, I presume?" Harry nodded at her question, before realizing that they weren't alone in the hallway and pulled himself out of Hermione's grasp.

The Dursleys looked on in strained anger, while the Grangers amused, as Harry made his way over to give his greetings. Jean couldn't stop the grin that was wide on her face as she moved forward and gave Harry a hug, winking at Hermione who was already inside the house.

Harry found it more than a little odd that he was receiving so much affection from the two girls, seeing as they had just seen each other, but didn't protest too much from the warmth.

"Sorry the boy is so dirty. I don't know how he does it lazying around like he does. It's such a shame, not nearly as well mannered as our boy Dudley here…is he dear" Vernon said, looking at his wife for her answer. Harry rolled his eyes as his Aunt responded.

It was obvious that while the Dursleys were scared of Harry and his ability, they were not nearly as afraid while in the presence of the Grangers. The Dursleys seemed to have found renewed strength now that Harry was back to being their "inferior", especially due to his state of dress. Mr. Granger seemed to be heeding Vernon's words carefully, nodding as he spoke, and Harry's apprehensiveness grew with every word.

Hermione finally squeezed his hand, Harry not even realizing that she had come to his side.

"Why don't you give me the tour?" she said, pulling him along. Harry's Aunt, however, seemed to have eyes in the back of her head as she turned to look at the pair.

"Oh if you would like a tour I'm sure Dudley would love to give you one. Harry has some cleaning or something he has to do before we eat, right Harry?" Petunia said. Harry's confused and frustrated expression look was the answer, but Hermione was just as quick on her feet.

"Well if Harry needs to clean up anything, I'll help. It's not my nature to let someone go do work on their own while I'm capable" Hermione said, pulling on Harry's arm again. Petunia again interrupted, Hermione stopping before she could escape with her friend.

"Well actually why don't we start dinner? I just finished as you came in" Petunia said, gesturing to her guests. The Grangers followed willingly, Hermione still holding onto Harry as if afraid to let him go.

Harry briefly wondered if the Grangers could see how odd his Aunt was acting, or if Petunia herself could sense the strangeness she was evoking, but quickly let go of the thought. He had no control over his Aunt and her curious desire to see Dudley matched with Hermione.

When they entered the dining area Petunia was quick to assign seating arrangements, conscious of the fact that Harry and Hermione were still joined at the hands. She quickly made the excuse for Harry to go grab the food, before turning to the guests.

"Well why don't you two sit here...and Hermione dear you can take that open spot next to Dudley" Petunia said with a sweet smile, as Harry came out with the tray of steamed vegetables.

Hermione had a pained smile as she took her seat, knowing it would be too rude to refuse after Dudley had pulled out her seat for her. Harry quickly went back inside to get the rest of the meal, as everyone began to get settled. Hermione, to Petunia's chargin, was ever observant and noticed something amiss at the table.

"Ummm...Where's Harry going to sit?" she asked, and the Dursley adults seemed to freeze at that. Harry usually never ate with the family for meals, and the table was already filled with a large amount of food.

There were chairs for Harry to sit at, but the amount of food coming out would now hinder him no matter which seat he took. Petunia smiled sweetly at the scene, counting her blessings as if God himself had laid down a hand to aid her that night.

"Well I'm sure he's fine eating in his room. Honestly he loves it up there, we never see him around" she said with a laugh, although no one else did. The Grangers were growing increasingly uneasy at the callous way the Dursleys were treating Harry, even their attempts at acting nice seemed to fade quickly to the background.

It was true Harry was never seen by the Dursleys, but that had more to do with his desire to avoid conflict than it was his love of the bedroom. Harry shook his head in disgust coming back from the kitchen with another tray, how Petunia could live with him for so many years and still not understand was beyond him.

Hermione's face was distressed at the thought, and Harry was worried about the thoughts running through her mind. She had done well in not pitying him, avoiding topics that she wanted to know. Harry didn't want nor need her friendship because she felt it was her duty to save or protect him, instead he enjoyed it because she accepted him as he was.

Petunia noticed Hermione's annoyed expression, and sighed as if lost. Hermione hadn't even so much as given Dudley a second glance, and now it seemed as if she too would eat dinner in Harry's room given the chance.

"Well why don't we just combine some of these plates then? We can also just leave the dessert in the kitchen Harry" she said, motioning to Harry as she made her move. At least Harry would be on the opposite side of Hermione, and not the intimate side.

Although if Petunia knew anything about Harry, she would have known that he was more comfortable facing Hermione. It didn't help Petunia that sitting across from one another was the natural position the two had taken while eating in the Great Hall.

Dudley too seemed to think he had the more intimate position, because he leaned over slightly to whisper in Hermione's ear. Hermione, however, was unprepared for the closeness and jumped in fright.

Harry gave his Aunt an odd glance, not having been accustomed to her offering him anything before, and a seat at the table was rare. He noticed his Aunt glancing at the Grangers, and realized that she was looking for signs of their approval.

All in all the dinner party that Petunia had envisioned was collapsing around her, and the awkward atmosphere definitely had something to do with her nephew. The previous dinners, unbeknownst to her, were comfortable only because the Grangers were extremely good at acting happy. That and Dan was very capable of faking a laugh when needed, as it was often with Petunia's jokes.

"Well then," she said, as Harry began to fill the drinks for the guests "dig in". Hermione again had a questioning look on her face as Jean pursed her lips. It was common courtesy to wait for everyone to be seated to eat together, as a family, especially if the one they were waiting for was doing the serving.

The Dursleys didn't seem to notice as they began to pile their plates full of food. Harry, noticing the Grangers awkward atmosphere, motioned them to eat as he finished filling and handing out the rest of the drinks.

Harry didn't realize he was still being watched, as he finished filling his plate. Jean's hand, however, startled him out of his dream like state and he turned to her questioningly.

"Surely that's not all you're going to eat dear" she whispered quietly, Dan engaged in conversation with Vernon. Harry looked at his plate and the less than full meal on it, blushing slightly at the new awkward situation about to happen. Petunia, who was sitting at the other end of the table caught Jean's words and knew she had to step in.

"Well Harry was never prone to eating much. Just look at him, the boy is stick thin." Harry scowled at this, his appetite not being the reason he was used to eating little at the Dursleys. Not wanting to argue, he closed the mouth that was open in protest.

At the same time, however, he realized that the person sitting across from him was also watching. Not content at the situation, Hermione began to pile more onto Harry's plate.

"Nonsense! Harry eats more at school than even Dad does." she said, giving her father a smile when he protested with an "Oye". "Harry's probably just too tired from the trip. I don't mind helping him "  
>Jean gave her daughter a look that said "thank you", but managed to squeeze in some waggling eyebrows which made Hermione blushed. She was still determined, however, so added almost as much food as Dudley had on his plate.<p>

Harry was stuck in shock. He had heard from gossip that you never wanted to get in between a cat fight, but was this it? His aunt was looking at him with a frosty glare, almost daring him to eat the food now on his plate. Hermione and Jean were both looking at him expectantly, with encouraging smiles. Even Vernon had turn to watch, Dan following his eyes as only Dudley continue to eat in the awkward silence.

Then Dan laughed loudly. It started as a chuckle, then grew into a roar of laughter as he looked at the now angry faces of his daughter and wife. Harry's confused and frightened face wasn't helping matters much either.

"Well eat up boy, I'm sure you'll need the energy later" he said with a wink. Harry, finally having a tie-breaking decision, just nodded and turned his attention back to his plate. Petunia and Vernon shared a scowl, but since Vernon hadn't moved to say anything, Petunia didn't either.

It honestly didn't bother him, his treatment at the Dursley's house. While he knew that food was essential to living, he had become accustomed to doing things in a certain manner. Eat less food, quietly do the chores, prepare meals…all things he didn't mind doing because what did it matter? He would soon be gone anyway, and then he would never have to serve them again.

This…protectiveness that the Grangers were exhibiting was both refreshing, yet exhausting. Harry had looked at his Aunt to show him the way, what to do, how to live. As much as he detested his relatives they taught him the only life he knew. Yet it seemed the Grangers were determined to break the status quo.

Hermione shared a victorious smile with her mother, and then flashed it at Harry, before turning to her own food. Harry was still confused, but decided Hermione would tell him about it later if he needed to know.

Harry was lost in his own world, not really hearing Dan and the male Dursleys discussing Dudley's burgeoning boxing career. Hermione, Petunia, and Jane in turn were discussing the latest fashion trends and noteworthy womanly gossip. He was content to just eat.

Over the last year Hermione had taught Harry to eat slowly, and enjoy the joys of speaking with someone while breaking bread. It had something to do with her own inherent love of spending time eating with her parents. Harry didn't really care for it, but since Hermione seemed so set on it he didn't bother to fight it too hard. .

Now though, Harry found himself looking at a completly empty plate. He looked up, not really knowing what to do now since everyone else was still eating, and found Hermione smirking at him. Her plate was still half full, and she turned back to address something that Petunia had said.

Harry wasn't sure what the proper decorum was in the situation, so sat back silently. Then he heard his name being called and turned to look at Dan.

"What about you Harry? You play anything?" Dan said, trying to encourage Harry to talk.

"No sir, I uhh...I keep busy doing other things" Harry said lamely. The Dursleys didn't like talk about the magical world, so he did what he could to not anger them. Dan, however, didn't seem too pleased by the vague answer.

"Oh? What other things can you get up to at school? Hermione only ever reads her books" Dan said with a teasing smile, Hermione looking very cute when she acted bashful.

"Uhhh...well I like to study too. It's a good way to keep to myself" Harry said, not noticing Hermione's pleased smile as he played with his utensils.

Petunia gave a snort of laughter, and Vernon seemed to share her amusement at Harry's last statement. Seeing the questioning looks from the Granger, Vernon decided to speak.

"The boy hasn't studied a day in his life. Cheated more like. In Primary school he thought he could cheat on an exam, but once the teacher told us about how he beat Big D here, we quickly got him straightened out. Nothing but an average student aren't you boy" Vernon said, not noticing the slightly enraged looks the Grangers had.

"Yes sir" Harry answered head downcast in the appropriate manner. Hermione had other answers on her mind, but she didn't seem to see Harry's pleading eyes. He definitely didn't want her to enter into his problems.

"While Harry certainly doesn't have the best grades he is by no means stupid" she said, working herself up. Harry knew Hermione's anger from experience, and how she could work herself into a rant. He decided to take action, and swiftly kicked Hermione on the leg.

That momentary distraction, as well as the evil glare sent his way, didn't stop the other Granger girl. Jean seemed to be on Hermione's wavelength, as she leapt into action herself.

"Yes, Hermione has told us stories of Harry's magical prowess" Jean said, taking pleasure in how the Dursleys flinched at the word magic.

"Yes we've seen" Vernon muttered, flinching in the memory at the memory of Harry's wandless magic.

Dan adopted a confused expression, and at that moment Harry's heart seemed to have leapt into his throat. He tried to gain Dan's attention, but Dan was looking at Hermione still confused. As he opened his mouth, Hermione seemed to understand Harry's strange startled expression and quickly spoke.

"Yes I wish I could do magic at home like Harry. It's amazing really that the Professors allow him to practice. It's because you're so advanced, right Harry?" she said, nodding at him with a confident smile.

Harry was surprised at Hermione's acting ability, and could only nod dumbly. If that act prevented the Dursleys from learning about the underage magic rules then it was fine by him. Dan seemed to know when his daughter was up to something, so let the matter rest.

It was only Petunia, Harry noticed, who had looked at Harry shrewdly. He didn't know the exact relationship that his mother had with his aunt, but the wandless magic had surprised her into silence yeras earlier. It was only now that there was a questioning gaze attached to the face.

Hermione too, seemed to notice, so went ahead and jumped to talk.

"How about dessert then? I'll help Harry cut the cake" she said, getting up and motioning for Harry to follow. Once they entered the kitchen Hermione cornered Harry against the wall.

"Your relatives don't know about the statute?" she said almost in horror. Harry didn't see the problem, but could tell Hermione's past properness was still in play.

"It helps keep them in line..." Harry said, for a lack of a better explanation. Harry had to squelch the anger at Hermione's pitying look, and struggled to get out of her grasp and began to prepare dinner.

"I'm so-" Harry waved her off, handing her the first two plates so she could take them out. Hermione cringed, mostly in disappointment at herself. Harry had set the ground rules of their basic friendship, and she was pushing the boundaries every day.

Shooting Harry an "I'm sorry" look since he didn't want her saying it, Hermione brought out the plates that were promptly grabbed by the Dursley men. Harry followed her with four, Hermione

shocked by his plate carrying ability.

Harry went back to get a plate for himself as Hermione dug into hers. The night wasn't going as well as the Grangers hoped it would, the Dursleys making the dinner more awkward than fun. Hermione could only roll her eyes at the noise Dudley was making.

Her father had been conversing with Vernon for a while now, but the glaze in Dan's eyes told Hermione all she needed to know about his interest level. Petunia and Jean seemed to be at a frosty stand off, both saying more with their eyes and body language than with their words. And Dudley seemed to be lost in his own food filled world.

Hermione idly played with her fingers, trying to figure out the next step of the dinner date. It was a shock, however, when her father seemed to make it himself. Dan cleared his throat, and all the noise in the room seemed to evaporate.

"Well it's been great getting to know each other. To be honest Hermione doesn't often talk about her friends, so Jean and I took it upon ourselves to get to know you" Dan said, smiling at the appreciative nods that the Dursleys were sending them.

"The real reason, however, was that Hermione asked if Harry could spend some of the summer at our house. She's never asked to do so before, so Jean and I were hoping you would allow it" Dan said, Hermione blushing at the truths being revealed.

Petunia seemed to look at the Grangers strangely, as did Vernon, not quite believing that they would be rid of the cause of their problems. Harry's aunt pursed her lips in agitation, not quite liking the current developments at the dinner table.

"But what of Dudley? I'm sure he'd like to spend more time with Hermione as well" Petunia said, the girl in question cringing at the the thought.

"Well I don't see why he would. I'm sure Dudley has lots of friends he can play with...I mean he's just met Hermione" Jean said, flabbergasted by the current state of Petunia's thoughts. How oblivious could one woman be?

"Come now Jean, surely even you can see the closeness the two share. The connection? You're denying the love in the air" Jean had a hard time not slapping the snarky smile off of Petunia's face. Could the woman not take the hint?

"Well the two are sitting together, and that's as close as they'll ever be" Jean said, failing to get the frustration out of her voice. Petunia's eyes were squinted as well, her anger starting to brew.

"And honestly they don't match at all. I think Harry would be a better match for Hermione than Dudley, on body type alone!" Harry and Hermione were beet red at the topic of conversation, Dudley seemed amused until Jean's slight came at him when he unleashed an "OYE".

Petunia seemed to take serious offense to the attack on her precious son, starting to get up from her seat. Vernon was giving his wife a pleading look, begging her to be quiet. Dan knew he was supposed to be on Jean's side, but all he really felt was amusement.

He didn't know how the conversation had changed so abruptly, but he did enjoy watching his wife work herself up. It was honestly one of the things that attracted him to his wife.

"Dudley is just fine, a boxing champion if you must know. Your daughter, on the other hand, looks like she has a serious case of bulimia. Vomit in the toilet yet dear?" Petunia said. Hermione was so shocked at the allegation that she didn't have time to get angry for herself, her mouth opening and closing without making any noise.

Dan knew that his wife was about to do something that would seriously hinder their goals for the night, so gripped her arm firmly before turning to address Petunia.

"Now that's enough. Hermione is just fine, thank you, and I would like it if you were to apologize please." Petunia seemed to catch herself, slightly ashamed at her actions especially since Vernon was looking at her in anger. A muttered apology was accepted by Hermione.

"Also Vernon and I don't really care for your matchmaking, we are trying to enjoy a dinner. But since we can't do that I suggest that we catch the end of the football game?" Dan stated simply, quickly diffusing the tension before standing up and nodding his head sideways to get Vernon's agreement.

"Hermione. Why don't you take a walk with Harry to the park outside, we'll probably be leaving in an hour" Dan said on his way out to the living room. Jean gave her husband an appreciative smile, who returned it with a roll of his eyes.

Dan hated playing games and pretending to play nice, but had a world of experience being calm and patient when he needed to. His wife, however, was less subtle yet more willing to get involved in everything, Dan was only glad that the same trait wasn't passed onto his daughter.

Petunia seemed slightly miffed, but invited Dudley to go with the two. Dudley seemed torn between finishing his third piece of cake and following "his date" out into the night. His mother's stern glare, however, was the incentive he needed to run after Hermione -who had already dragged Harry out.

The two women were left at a standoff.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione had quickly taken Harry's hand and rushed out the doorway, not stopping until she had led him almost two blocks away. Finally stopping to catch her breath, she turned to face him and saw a face that was contorted in confusion. In her current state, Hermione couldn't help but begin laughing.

It was absurd really, the "dinner date" that they had shared. It may have been one of the oddest dinners Hermione had ever had, and Harry's confusion only added to it. Harry was now looking at her as if she was mad, making Hermione laugh even more.

"I don't understand" Harry said simply, after she had settled down. Hermione nodded sympathetically, Harry had probably never dealt with such an awkward social situations.

"What was that back there?" Hermione struggled to find words, and was didn't have to when Dudley came gasping behind them. Seeing the two interlaced hands, Dudley's out of breath expression turned into anger.

"Get-get- get your hands off of her" Dudley stammered, still trying to find the oxygen in the night air " she's mine!" Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry still held that confused expression.

"Your's? What do you mean your's?" Harry asked dumbly. Hermione thought his lack of social skills cute in an weird way, although his inability to dissect social situations was getting out of hand.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She's my girlfriend" Dudley said, still with hands on knees, although recovering well. Harry gave Hermione a startled look, as if he was re-examining her for some flaw.

"You are? Since when?" Harry asked, and Hermione was pleased to note a slight semblance of anger in his accusatory tone.

"Since never. Honestly Harry, I've only just met him. He's no boyfriend of mine" Hermione said, and Harry nodded. Now that Hermione had said it, it seemed quite obvious to Harry that Dudley's words were more lies. Dudley's mouth was opening and closing at a loss for words.

"Th-That's not what my mum said" he said angrily, and it was Harry's turn to be confused again.

"What does Aunt Petunia have to do with this?" he asked. Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "I told you to stay away" he took a step forward, Hermione's hand hooking his arm and holding him back.

"It's obvious, isn't it? She's put it in Dudley's head that he's my boyfriend. Thinks she can set us up, probably because Dudley can't get a girl of his own" she said, not trying to be harsh but not wanting to be vague with Harry.

Harry still seemed confused, but took Hermione's words for truth. He looked between Hermione and Dudley again, as if to confirm that there was nothing going on between the two.

"So all that inside?" he asked, ignoring Dudley who was still gaping at Hermione in anger. Hermione smiled at Harry before patting him on the cheek.

"My mum and I believe I can do better than Dudley Dursley. I've heard from my mum that I'm the first teenage girl to enter the Dursley house, which means your aunt is getting nervous about Dudley's prospects" at this Hermione looked at Dudley sympathetically, but Harry was still nodding seriously while in thought. The logical thought process made sense to him, and it explained more than a couple of actions.

"OYE!" Dudley screamed, drawing the two out of their own little conversation. His face was bright red, whether that was because of his small run, the conversation, or his own anger was unknown.

"I've had loads of girls. I've snogged them and everything. It's not my fault none of them have come over yet" his voice still projecting loudly. Hermione smiled at him placatingly and patted Dudley's arm.

"I'm sure you have Dudley" she said, nodding quite seriously although Harry could see laughter in her eyes.

"I have! LOADS! Pretty ones too! With " Dudley made a mottion of holding melons at his chest " so big that you could suffocate in them!" Hermione was nodding to his every word, acting like she truly believed his every word.

"I see, I see. And I'm sure these girls were older right?" Dudley was nodding along, still lost in his own fantasy.

"Of course, Uni girls...blonde hair...blue eyes... way prettier than you" Hermione rolled her eyes, Dudley seemed to snap out of his conquest retellings enough to see her do so.

"I've definitely had more than Potter!" he snarled, pointing a finger at Harry who was still confused.

"More? More what?" Harry asked, perplexed. Hermione smiled at this, admiring the innocence he had. Considering Harry didn't have any real male friends, so his ability to work through social situations was actually rather bad. He had two main settings, protect my friends, and be angry at people who were controlling or trying to manipulate him.

Honestly it had taken her a week to teach him that a head nod was not an appropriate replacement for a hug. She was slowly teaching him when he had to be angry that someone insulted him, or that he needed to take care of what he said to certain people.

"Girls!" Dudley said, obviously quite frustrated. "I bet you haven't even got one!" Harry seemed on verge of accepting this, not really caring that his lack of girl relationships would further hurt him amongst the male race. Hermione stepped in.

"Well how would you know? For all you know he does have a girlfriend" Hermione stated. Harry was giving her a bewildered look, but she just shot him a "let-me-handle" one, so he backed down. Dudley wasn't about to accept that vague response though.

"Who would date Potter? You?" he asked, almost in disgust that he had let himself become "close" to the girl in front of him. Hermione smiled at this, seeing a definitive way out.

"Of course me. Who else?" she asked almost daringly, Hermione keeping her eyes trained on Dudley. Harry was shooting her a startled look, not quite believing his ears. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend as far as he knew, but did Hermione think so? Is that why he was so comfortable around her, because he was her boyfriend?

Harry's lack of understanding how relationships worked was starting to confuse him. Did being friends naturally just lead into being girlfriend and boyfriend? Was Luna his ex-girlfriend? The little his godfather Sirius had spoken about girls left him the impression that Sirius wasn't really close to any of them.

"I don't believe you" Dudley said, slightly surprised at Hermione's confidence.

"I don't care if you do or not" she said simply, turning to Harry and taking his hand, leading him to the park. Dudley however jumped in front of them, eyes angry and stance dangerous.

"Prove it"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, will try to post within a month, if my homework schedule allows. Also if you know any good Harry/Hermione stories I wouldn't object to being sent some stories :P

Also I hope you didn't hate naive Harry too much. He will learn to be a better in social situations! Just needs Hermione's training!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long, schools been hammering me pretty hard. Anyway some of you may be mad at my portrayal of either Harry or Jean during this chapter and I'll completely understand that, but this is just my interpretation of what their relationships would be like.

Hermione froze at Dudley's words. They rang through her head over and over.

Prove it.

Prove it.

Prove it.

A slow blush was creeping up her neck as she looked between Dudley and Harry, not quite sure what to do in the current situation. Hermione's quick mind latched onto a viable option, reaching over to Harry and cuddling up next to him.

Harry's arm naturally swung around her body, fitting comfortably around her back on her waist.

"Prove what?" Hermione asked saucily, looking at Dudley daringly. Dudley seemed to back off a little, the fire in his eyes beginning to diminish. Hermione and Harry seemed to fit well together, their bodies forming together naturally.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, turning her head against his shoulder as he turned down to look at her. While Hermione attempted to adopt her most sincere loving look, Harry's only held confusion. Things were moving too fast for him to figure out.

Hermione almost lost her composure then, trying to fight a laugh from breaking out, and ignoring the butterflies Harry's eyes were giving her.

Dudley stormed back in the direction of number 4 Privet Dr, going off at a much slower pace than when he came. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish departure, not realizing that she had snuggled into Harry even more as they watched Dudley leave.

After a couple seconds, she felt Harry cough harshly and realized he was getting uncomfortable holding her. Hermione blushed and pushed off of him, but held onto his hand as she led Harry to the park she had seen coming in. Once there the two just walked in silence, Hermione comfortably, Harry still in thought.

Hermione saw a swing set, with both adult and child sizes, and squealed as she ran over to them. Being one of the better recreational devices in the park, Hermione had grown up loving the singular nature of swinging ones self.

She had seen older brothers and sisters pushing their siblings, and while she had recreated those moments with her parents, things just didn't feel the same. But now that Harry was here, she could enjoy a friend pushing her along.

Hermione jumped onto the seat, swaying slightly as she adjusted herself. It wasn't the smartest idea to wear any type of dress on a swing, but they were the only two there that Hermione had seen so she thought it'd be ok. Plus, Harry couldn't push her that much could he?

Hermione grinned at Harry, who could only roll his eyes, a trait he had learned from Hermione.

"Push me Harry!" she exclaimed in delight, and Harry gave a mock sigh of annoyance before he got behind her. Hermione raised her legs in anticipation, ready to begin pumping along .

Forwards. Contract. Backwards. Extend. Forwards. Contract. Backwards. Extend.

Harry was pushing Hermione along faster and higher than she had ever been. Her hair once slightly tame, was flowing behind her. Harry didn't seem to notice however, because he was only interested in the sounds Hermione was making. Her voice was a mixture of pleasure and excitement, screams yet gasps.

Finally Harry had to back off, Hermione going faster and higher than he thought was safe to be near. Hermione was no longer screaming in delight, as Harry saw a serious and determined expression on her face. At the apex of her next climb, Hermione leapt off the swing, Harry too stunned to do anything but move in her direction.

Hermione landed on her legs, which quickly crumbled leaving her face first in the sand. Harry ran over to her, but as he approached he saw her turn around, a wide grin on her face.

"I've always wanted to do that" she exclaimed, Harry slowing down after he realized that she was okay. Hermione shot him a sly grin, seeing his stunned face turn into a playful scowl. Soon both of them were pumping their legs, Harry at a more sedate pace than Hermione.

Eventually Hermione seemed to tire, slowly letting herself sway at the bottom of the swing. Harry followed her example, and just sat there, again in thought.

"Why'd you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked into the silence, blushing as he looked away from Hermione. "I mean you didn't have to..." Hermione smiled at Harry, who had turned to look at her.

Patting his hand that was still clinging to the chain of the swing, Hermione leaned back in thought.

"Well honestly" she said, looking for the words "when he said you couldn't get a girlfriend I got kind of angry. Especially considering who those words came from...I guess I just wanted to put him in his place " Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well I haven't had a girlfriend either Hermione..." Harry said, still confused. Hermione was shaking her head and waving her hand, so Harry stopped.

"The difference, Harry, is that you don't act like some kind of male jiggalo. Dudley was bragging about all the girls he had shagged, when I doubt he's even kissed one." Harry just nodded, taking Hermione at her word and filing the information away.

Hermione eventually checked her watch, realized the time, and dragged Harry back to his home.

HP-HP-HP- HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Hermione hadn't thought that her actions that night would have any real consequences, but upon arriving at number 4 Privet Dr., the two teenagers entered to find a standoff occuring. Her mother and Harry's aunt were standing just inside the entryway, glaring frostily at each other.

Vernon and Dan were off to the side, muttering to each other as the tension continued to grow. At the sound of the door opening behind them, both women turned their attention on Hermione. She unconsciously slid closer to Harry, grabbing his arm protectively.

Jean saw the action, and grinned in triumph before turning to look at Petunia. Harry's aunt, in simple terms, was furious at Hermione's current position. She turned to Jean.

"Thought you could play us huh? Thought you could pass one by me did you? Harry won't be going to anyone's house this summer" she said vindicatively, moving towards Harry and grabbing him away from Hermione. Hermione, however, had already fought one Dursely that night. Another wouldn't be that much of a problem.

"What's going on here?" she asked, quite threateningly, attempting to pull Harry back out of Petunia's firm grasp. Harry was now struggling to get out of the hold of both women.

"Is it true Hermione? You and Harry?" Dan said from the side, no longer talking to Vernon. Both men seemed to be looking on with neutral expressions, although Dan's eyes were more amused where Vernon's were calculating.

Hermione blushed at this, how was she supposed to explain the situation? Dudley had obviously come running back and cried to his mum. Hermione's distaste of the boy grew even more at this realization, as her quick mind continued to find an explanation.

Vernon, before Hermione could respond, delicately laid his arm on Petunia's, receiving a quick harsh look from his wife. Not backing down, Vernon began to speak in a whisper that everyone, fortunately or unfortunately, could hear.

"Come dear, you must see reason. The boy could be gone for the whole summer! We won't have to see him until next year! Why can't he go?" Vernon said in a pleading voice. He had long given up on the Dudley and Hermione situation, especially since Dan had privately given him the negative.

Vernon, no matter how ugly of a person he was, was actually fairly intelligent. He knew that Dan could help him rise to new heights not only socially, but in the world of business as well. Connections and networks were so important in his line of work, even more so than actual ability or knowledge. Playing games and being nice was one of the most important aspects, and he strove to please Dan.

That's why, when he had learned Dan would be pleased if Hermione could have Harry over, and that Dan disapproved of Dudley as a suitor, Vernon quickly agreed to both. Especially when he realized the Grangers would have no problem keeping him for the summer. His wife, however, had seen the girl's pictures, and had practically fallen in love. Freakiness and all.

Petunia was looking at her husband queerly, obviously not expecting that reaction from him. Vernon had thought Hermione a cute girl when he had seen her picture, probably the best Dudley would ever get. Vernon had even agreed that they could live with Hermione's "freakiness", maybe forcing her to live under the same rules as Harry, as long as she would continue the Dental Practice.

"What do you mean? What about Dudley?" Petunia said coldly, as if her husband had betrayed her. Both of them were attempting to be quiet, but their whispers were loud enough to stretch to the rest of the occupants.

Dan was still looking at Hermione amusedly, but now his attention was on the Dursleys. The Grangers had worked so hard to get this to work, if only for Hermione's sake, and were about to see the fruits of their labor. Dan was just glad that he was able to work down Vernon so expertly, his ability to be nice to everyone working just as well as Vernon's hatred for Harry.

"Dudley's smitten with the girl Vernon! It'd break his heart to know his cousin, his worthless cousin, took her from him. What will it do to his self-confidence?" Petunia said, and Vernon had an uncharacteristic eyeroll.

He didn't care about Harry or Hermione. He didn't care about any love triangle, or any confidence issues that his son was having. Vernon especially didn't care for another magic user around their house, but hadn't told Dan that in fear of angering the man.

"Petunia...Dudders will be fine" Vernon said, stroking his wifes cheek. Hermione stuck her finger in her mouth as if to gag and vomit. Jean shot her an approving amused look, where Dan seemed to hold in his chuckle. Harry was too busy paying attention to the Dursleys to pay her any.

"There are plenty of young ladies out there. Why Dudley was just telling me about another girl he fancies" and Petunia seemed to dissolve at this, losing all ground to stand on.

"He's just growing so fast" Petunia finally wailed, clutching at her husband. "Soon he'll be leaving the house, getting his own flat..." she was soon muttering to herself, detaching from her husband and moving to the living room. Hermione whispered a crack at Dudley being full grown already, but the Grangers had to quickly school themselves as Vernon turned to them.

"Boy, go get your trunk" he said, addressing Harry while turning back to Dan. When Harry didn't immediately move, Vernon turned back to Harry with a half-angry half-confused look.

"The Grangers are taking you in for the Summer. Now go before I change my mind." Vernon said threateningly, not having to speak again as Harry dashed up the stairs to grab his trunk. It was still laying down on his bed, not even opened after the trip home from the station.

He made his way down to hear Dan and Vernon making final arrangements. Vernon was giving Dan instructions on how to most effectively discipline Harry, as well as tips and reccommendations on how to handle the broody boy. Harry rolled his eyes, moving to stand near Hermione, who stood there beaming at him.

Vernon seemed to finish up with Dan, as he turned to Harry.

"Now you be good alright boy. Don't need to be hearing about you using magic and causing trouble for these fine folks. And you better not do anything with her" Vernon said, the last sentence as quietly as possible. Harry still didn't understand the need to reference Hermione and himself as a couple, but remained quiet and nodded.

Vernon saw that his nephew was behaving rather well, so turned back to Dan and Jean.

"If the boy acts up give me a call. I'll straighten him out" he said with a grin, shaking both of the Grangers hands. Dan had to fight the scowl that threatened his face, but managed to exchange farewells, before the group of four were loaded up and on their way back to the Granger house.

Hermione and Harry were soon fast asleep in the backseat, both having opted for window seats in the small car. But while Harry was content to lean towards his window, Hermione was somehow leaning awkwardly across the gap and resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Dan couldn't help notice his wife looking back every couple of minutes, and soon had to speak up.

"They're not going to dissappear you know" he said with a smile, speaking softly as to not wake the car's other occupants. Jean just looked at him with a smile, one that Dan found distracting so he turned his attention back onto driving.

"It's just...it's been a long time coming, hasn't it" Dan nodded at this, it had been ten years late in fact.

"She just looks so happy Dan, look at her" Jean said, and Dan chanced a quick glance in the rearview mirror to see Hermione wearing a soft smile, even in her sleep. He couldn't help a smile spreading on his own face. Jean reached over and squeezed Dan's thigh.

"Thanks for tonight" Dan remained silent, something Jean actually loved because it allowed her to work out her thoughts out loud. "I know it was you who did everything dear, you don't have to say it. I'm so proud, you're such a good father"

Dan wanted to argue at this, but not wanting to disagree with his wife during such a happy moment, he remained quiet. True he had worked really hard at remaining lively and engaged with the Dursleys, Vernon in particular. He had worked so hard at being friendly with the man, that it was now a role that he could play quite well.

His wife, Dan guessed, probably knew it was he who had stuffed Vernon's head with notions of getting rid of Harry. It had actually been rather easy, Dan thought as he patted himself on the back. Their initial invitation had been for two weeks, or a weekend if possible, anything that would give Hermione what she wanted.

But it had taken just the first dinner date for Dan to realize that there was no love for Harry in that family, and that sole reason upped the Grangers gambling chances immensly. The cards were stacked in their favor, so to speak.

"Did you notice" Jean said, after a long silence in thought "that there were no pictures of Harry in the house?" Dan scowled, he had indeed noticed that upon first entering the Dursley house.

"Poor boy, I feel so sad for him. I'm just glad that he and Hermione are now friends, it looks like they both need each other" Jean said, again looking back with stars in her eyes. Dan huffed in annoyance.

"They aren't really dating dear" he said to her, and Jean gave him a mock angry glare.

"A girl can dream can't she"

"Aren't you too young to be a girl?" Dan said teasingly, Jean hit him square in the shoulder. Dan knew the unspoken rule of speaking with women, namely don't speak about a woman's age. His relationship with Jean, however, was now strong enough to not care about any of those superficial factors.

"You don't think he would be a good match?" Jean asked finally, again looking back.

"Jean!" Dan finally said, exasperated. "We just got ourselves the first real friend. Don't rush things" he said, noticing the sound of his voice and trying to regulate his volume.

"Well...I don't know...I mean" Dan was shaking his head, forcing his wife to stop the train of thought.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I got the boy to stay over for the Summer, so it's my rules. No talk about boyfriends or any such nonsense. Hermione's far too young" it was Jean's turn to roll her eyes. It was indeed a weird perverse pleasure, however, for both parents to be speaking about their daughters love life.

It hadn't been so long ago that they were at Church, praying for their daughter to finally get friends, or have someone that she could at least confide in. With one prayer answered, Jean was going for two while Dan was content to let the friendship flesh itself out.

Neither had really held out expectations to any romance for their daughter before she turned at least twenty-five. But now there was a real chance the boy could be something even more for Hermione, so Jean wasn't about to let it go. She couldn't get the thought about how well Hermione fit next to Harry out of her mind.

Jean thought she would go crazy thinking about the two. Dan obviously didn't want to become involved, but Jean wanted to ensure that the relationship didn't get friend-zoned and actually got a chance to fly. She began to plan. She had all Summer.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Dan drove the ride home in silence, his wife having fallen into a light daze as well. One of Dan's greatest secret pleasures was driving, especially at night. With instrumental music just flowing through the speakers and melting in his ears. It was peaceful, calming.

These rides were his safe haven, especially from the chaos of his otherwise great life. Adults who didn't care for their own teeth, children who wouldn't settle down, parents who would call at random hours with extraordinary problems. The nighttime car rides were his zen garden, where he could center himself and relax.

He slowly rotated the dial to the car speaker, not wanting his family to wake from any surprise musical inflections. As he looked back into the rearview mirror, however, he noticed Harry was now blinking the sleep rapidly from his eyes. Awareness returning to him as Harry looked around, not moving so that he wouldn't disturb Hermione's sleep.

Dan shared a small smile with Harry when he noticed the boy looking, and Harry shared a smile with him. A victory! Dan did a mental happy dance.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep s-Harry. We'll be there in about an hour" Dan said softly, Harry's intelligent eyes acknowledging the request as he closed them and fell back to sleep.

Dan had to catch himself, he had almost called Harry "son". Maybe it was the peaceful atmosphere, or the fact that he had been thinking about family, but in that moment it had just felt right. Dan shrugged the mental cobwebs out, regaining focus on the road. Hermione would kill him if he somehow got into an accident while transporting her new friend.

On and on the scenery passed in the night, the car not necessarily alone, but close enough that at the moment only their lights were showing. Dan was left again in his own thoughts, contemplating what it was like to have a son.

How would the relationship between Harry and himself be. How he could become a figure in the young mans life. Would he still be close to Harry if they ever stopped being friends. On and on his mind roamed.

Soon Dan was pulling onto the off-ramp, and then slowly making his way through the winding streets back to their home.

Hermione was sluggish getting out of the car, so Dan ordered her to her room, where she promptly fell on the bed and went to sleep. Harry took his trunk, and Dan took Hermione's, Jean giving Harry a quick mini-tour, before heading off to her own dreamland.

Harry took a quick shower, placed his toiletries inside the bathroom, and went to bed. Dan secured the house, made the rounds of the bedrooms to see that his daughter and Harry were situated, and then also went to bed.

The summer would prove to be interesting indeed.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

"Hermione dear, why don't you go wake Harry up?" Jean said the next morning, turning to her daughter who had walked down in her pajamas. It seemed that she had woken in the middle of the night, and had the sense to change.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, a happy smile creeping on her face. She had forgotten that Harry had come over, the initial plan being thrown for a loop as Harry had come over much earlier than she had expected.

She was just glad that her room wasn't a mess, thanks to her own fotune at being a clean person. Hermione softly crept back up the stairs, hearing the water rush through the house because of the shower her father was taking.

She slowly pushed the door open, peeking in and seeing Harry still sleeping. It was an odd feeling, watching someone sleeping before you. Hermione had never seen a boy resting, and felt a blush creep up her face.

Harry was normally in the Great Hall before her, Hermione thought it had something do with him being uncomfortable with his vulnerabilty around others. Her presence, however, didn't seem to stir him. Hermione watched him for a second longer, wondering what the best way to wake him was.

A slow, wicked smile was now on her face. Hermione crept forward, inch by inch, and was soon at the foot of his bed.

"WAKE UP!" Hermione screamed, jumping on the bed, her hands spread to the sides of Harry's face as she straddled his prone form. Harry's reaction was immediate, as he rose to attention, his head soon finding itself smashing into Hermione's own.

A loud *THUD followed by the groans of the two occupants. Harry fell back onto the bed, clutching his face, Hermione writhing around on top of him. There were soon footsteps hammering through the floor as Hermione's parents entered the room.

Dan was wrapped in a bath towel, drops of water still dripping from his face and hair. Hermione's mother was wearing an apron and carrying a spatula, looking like she was ready to go to war. The two adult Grangers' took one look, and soon had very different reactions.

There was soon a self satisfied smile on Jean's face, as if she herself had made the situation happen. Dan merely turned away with a groan, walking back down the hall and muttering "too young" under his breath.

"Hermione. I told you to wake the boy, not have your way with him. " Jean said, tutting as if in disapproval, as Hermione and Harry both blushed. Hermione put her arms against Harry's bare chest, ignoring the feel, as she hurried to exit the room.

On the precipice of the doorway, Hermione realized where she was, and turned back quickly.

"Oh breakfast will be ready soon. Come down when you're ready" she squeaked, before hurrying off. Harry sighed in relief, getting up to get ready for the day.

His experience and knowledge about emotions and feelings was little, but it was growing rapidly with Hermione's help. Old Harry might not have even blushed at the moment, nor gotten the insinuation, but the new Harry actually knew the appropriate moments to blush.

No one had ever told him much about girls, although Sirius had tried a little. But Hermione had told Harry to start using his gut feelings, and follow through with them. His gut feeling right now said he needed a cold shower to forget the way Hermione had felt, straddled against him like she had.

After his quick morning routine, Harry went down to see the adult Grangers bustling around, both already dressed for the days outing. Spotting Harry, Dan spoke up as he hurriedly munched on his food.

"Sorry Harry, Jean and I are running a bit behind. You and Hermione are on your own for the day" he said, Jean nodding along as Hermione indicated for Harry to sit down next to her.

Soon the breakfast was eaten, headaches were nursed, and the two were left alone in the kitchen.

"Sorry about this morning" Hermione started, obviously worried that she had angered Harry. Harry waved her off though, not really caring. One of the things he had learned, being Hermione's friend, was that she would feel guilty for the littlest things.

"What'd you want to do today?" Hermione finally asked, as Harry was beginning to move back up the stairs to his guest room.

"Oh probably just going to do some homework, then go for a walk around the neighborhood?" Harry asked questioningly. Hermione nodded, pleased with the plan that wasn't hers.

She quickly went to her room, and grabbed her own magical materials. She did not, however, think it was a good idea when Harry was soon caught leaving his room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said quite worriedly, and grew even more scared when Harry adopted a guilty expression.

"Well...I just wanted to watch some telly..." he said, head down as if he had been reprimanded. Hermione's face was torn from allowing her friend to do what he'd like and making him respect the school work given.

Finally she seemed to give in. It wouldn't do to start a fight with Harry the first day that he was in the house.

"Oh alright. Just lets keep the volume down okay?" Hermione felt more like a mother in that moment, seeing Harry look at her with anticipation. At her agreement, Harry quickly hugged her, before bolting down the stairs.

Hermione stood there stunned. It had taken a lot for Harry to even accept her small gestures of friendship, even after the talk she had with him on the subject. That he had initiated a hug with her, almost unconsciously, made Hermione burst with happiness.

It wasn't like she was training him, or forcing him to do anything he didn't want to. Hermione had learned early on how stubborn Harry could be about things. But the obvious drop in his shield was too much for her to handle, and Hermione couldn't focus on the subsequent homework session.

She hadn't even really cared when Harry had foregone doing any actual work, instead choosing to just watch. It finally dawned on Hermione why, and she just came to accept that today would be Harry's day.

"You didn't get to watch much at the Dursley's did you?" Hermione asked, Harry caught up in his show. He shook his head in the negative, not really listening. But finally Harry felt the need to respondinto the silence.

"Aunt Petunia would let Dudley do homework while watching, but always locked me in my room. I just wanted to see what the fuss was about" He said simply, smiling at her as she stretched across the couch. Hermione just watched along, occassionally glancing at the childish smile adorned on Harry's face.

If she had to guess, the Harry she was currently looking at would actually represent the "real" Harry more than anything else. There was something significantly unique about Harry, a lot more than the average person he portrayed himself to be. Hermione suspected that it was this quality that had somehow attracted her to him in the first place.

It was the aspect of him that made her stop and actually look at the boy. His real smile, his real laugh, his real tears. She wanted to see them, all of them. She wanted to know him. Through his tragedies and his triumphs.

Hermione slowly dozed off to the sound of the television program, Harry still watching on. Around noon, Harry sheepishly roused her from sleep.

"Sorry about that, I guess we didn't get much studying done"

"It's okay Harry, we'll just make sure not to turn the telly on next time" Hermione said with a wink, earning another smile from Harry.

She had yet to make him laugh outrageously, and Hermione was a little annoyed at that. Harry was now prone to breaking out into smiles and giving her hugs, but he had yet to give her a genuine hearty laugh. His eyes would crinkle sometimes, almost enough for Hermione to think he was about to, but he never actually did.

"How about we go out for lunch? My treat" Harry said, helping Hermione up to her feet. Hermione gave a small frown at her state of dress. She hadn't studied, nor even gotten dressed that morning. Was that one of the side affects of being around friends?

"One minute" Hermione said, dashing up the stairs. Harry seemed to realize why, as he too ran up back to his room.

Ten minutes later Hermione came down dressed in jeans and a blouse, sporting her on the go bag as well. Harry was already downstairs, having thrown on Dudley's old jeans and t shirt, as well as a belt. Hermione frowned in distaste at the state of his wardrobe, but made no mention of it as she grabbed the house keys and followed Harry out.

"So where to?" Harry asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust Harry to offer to buy lunch without any idea where to buy it at.

"Well there's a small shopping centre not far from here. We can eat at the Deli" she suggested, and Harry just nodded in agreement.

Soon the two were walking down the road on an uncharacteristically warm day. On their way Hermione made sure to point out significant areas of the neighborhood.

After a couple minutes walk they reached the shopping centre with the nearby food court. As Hermione crossed the parking lot, she felt her Harry tug on her arm and the familiar sound of her name being called.

She turned to where Harry was looking, and had to groan in annoyance. There, in all their resplendent glory, were the reminders of her embarassing years prior to Hogwarts. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry, almost unconsciously, as the group came over.

Three guys and three girls, obviously part of some group date. Hermione knew that there were more of them, twelve in total she remembered, but guessed that these six would be more than enough to ruin her day.

"Hey Hermione" one of the girls said. Hermione had seen them only a handful of times since she had started at Hogwarts, and honestly struggled to remember their names. She had never been that great with names and faces, instead using her vast memory power to memorize favorite characters or plot lines.

"Hi" she replied a little awkwardly. The girl- Tiffany- Hermione finally remembered, continued to speak, not noticing the silence.

"How've you been?" Tiffany said, now sneaking glances at Harry while her boyfriend introduced himself to Harry. Hermione was still clutching his arm, but the way these newcomers had adressed them left Hermione little ability to help him, or to request his help.

"I've been great, just back for the holidays from school. You?"

"Oh we've been so good, I'm sure you remember my boyfriend Tom right?" Tiffany said, motioning to her quite handsome boyfriend. Tom had a bored, aloof expression that probably came with the territory of being less than well educated.

Indeed both Tiffany and Tom seemed to not have that intelligent spark that Harry had. Their eyes didn't hold any depth , and in all honesty Hermione questioned why she had once wanted to be friends with them.

"Ya nice seeing you again" Hermione said to answer Tom's half-hearted wave. The foursome in the back were still talking behind hidden hands. Hermione couldn't catch any of the words, too intent on holding the conversation with the pair in front of her.

But Harry's stiffening posture told her that the words of those in back were less than flattering to either her or Harry. Hermione squeezed Harry gently, before she realized that Tiffany had spoken to her.

"Is this your cousin then?" she said, obviously confused. Hermione supposed she couldn't hold it against the girl, Tiffany had never really seen Hermione in the company of anyone else besides her parents.

"Hi I'm Tiffany," she said, shaking Harry's hand "and I only ask because Hermione's never been seen around a boy before, let alone a boyfriend" she said, giggling to herself.

The boys in back were bored, but there was an even larger eruption of chatter and Hermione wished she could hear what the two girls were saying. No doubt it was something about her inability to get a real boyfriend.

"I've only seen you a couple of times since I left for boarding school" Hermione said, a little annoyed.

"And yet I've never seen you with a boyfriend..." Tiffany said, with a sly smile that Hermione wanted to punch right off her face. Before she could respond, however, another voice intervened.

"Actually" Harry said, surprising Hermione with the smoothness of his voice. "I am Hermione's boyfriend" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist securely as Hermione's face burst red and her next breath was caught in her throat.

(*this was originally the end, but I decided to fit two chapters in one because I haven't updated in a while*)

Hermione stood flabbergasted. She distinctly recalled similar words coming out of her mouth just recently, but Harry saying them stunned her. He had, until recently, had the social skills of a child. He was learning, true, but she had thought his underdeveloped friendship skills would take much longer than this. As it was Hermione quickly lost her surprise and snuggled into his side and tried to play the lovestruck girl.

Tom gave Harry a new, calculating look. He hadn't felt threatened by the boy at first glance, but if he did have a girlfriend that did make him more challenging. And the couple standing before Tom wasn't bad looking either, rather they just looked like they didn't care to work on their image.

Tiffany scoffed at Harry's words, stammering as she spoke.

"Y-Y-you have a boyfriend?" she said for a second, bewildered. Then she began to laugh heartily, the group behind her joining in with their own amused chuckles. Harry was now confused, where he had expected angry indignation like with Dudley.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked tersely, wanting to just move along already. He had seen enough to know that he didn't want to stay around these people longer than he should.

"Well" Tiffany looked Harry up and down, "Actually it makes a lot of sense. You were made for each other" Tifanny said sarcastically, Hermione wincing as she too looked over Harry's form. Dudley's old hand-me-downs really didn't do him justice.

Harry looked down too, wondering what was wrong with his body. He had never really realized how important clothing was to an image, he really only wore clothes because everyone else did. To be honest if everyone else went naked, Harry didn't think he would have a problem following suit. Clothes were just clothes, right?

Hermione whispered quickly into his ear as the group again laughed, this time at Harry. Harry adopted an understanding look though, now realizing that his appearance of being poor was now detrimental to Hermione's own social interactions. Well he had just the thing to fix it.

"Sorry about " Harry gestured down his body "I've just outgrown everything I own. Actually, Hermione and I were going to go get me a new wardrobe, weren't we?" Harry said, as he made a show of pulling out his magical wallet. He quickly fisted a large number of bills, and made a show of counting it in front of the now dumbstruck teens.

"That should be enough right? " he said, handing over the money to Hermione who was just as stunned as the people near her. She had never seen anyone carry that much money on them, and to pull it out like it was nothing was just as surprising.

Hermione wordlessly took the money, and looked over to see that his actions had caused the group to now eye him in a new light. Quick glances were sent at Hermione as she pocketed the bills.

"W-W-Why do you have your life savings in your wallet?" Tom asked incredulously. Harry didn't want to get into the magic of a Gringott's wallet, so addressed Tom's other comment.

"Life savings? That's just a drop in the bucket" Hermione had known how much Harry was worth, but didn't want to spoil the fun that he now seemed to be having.

"D-D-drop in the bucket? Who are you?" Tiffany now said, and Hermione noticed the predatory gleam that was now in her eyes. She remembered the days when that same look meant only one thing, "mine".

Hermione saw Harry was now becoming agitated with the questioning, so she tugged at his arm as she made to move onto the food court.

"Sorry guys, but we have to run" she said, and not waiting for a reply, the two hurried along their path. Hermione finally slowed down when they were out of vision range with the group, now turning to Harry.

"What was that back there?" Hermione asked, pressuring Harry with a poke in his side. Harry seemed uncomfortable, having just been exposed to what a tense social situation could entail.

"Well, wasn't she making fun of you like Dudley did to me?" Harry asked, wondering if he had read the situation correctly. Hermione nodded, and now Harry was even more confused.

"Yes but Harry their words meant nothing to me. Dudley was actually trying to impress me by making himself seem "cool"" Hermione said, making air finger quotes. Harry shuffled a little, obviously nervous. He always got this way when talking about these types of things.

"But you did seem hurt, that's why I spoke up" he finally admitted, and Hermione inwardly frowned. She wasn't hurt at the accusation, was she? She wanted a boyfriend, true, but she wasn't necessarily desperate for one. Nor did she think she had shown any outward reaction to the words, they were just words after all. Right?

"Even if that was the case, you didn't have to do that for me..." seeing Harry about to argue she continued "but thanks. I really appreciate it." Harry blushed and looked down, a little surprised that he seemed to be pleased by her words.

"So what did you want to eat?" she asked, and Harry looked around wide eyed. His Aunt had never taken him to the mall before, so he had never seen firsthand just how many people were there, and how many stores there were.

After getting some food and settling down to eat, Harry noticed Hermione looking awkwardly at him. Slowly she took the wad of bills out of her pocket, and slid them back to Harry. Harry, however, shook his head with a small smile. His eyes lit up like he had just created the most magical trick.

"Nuh uh Hermione. That's yours now, you accepted it from me" Hermione opened her mouth to argue. "Plus your parents are taking me in for the Summer, and I expect we'll be going on a lot of outings so you'll need to be prepared to pay, and that money really is insignificant to me" Harry rattled off all in one breath. He was pleased to see an annoyed scowl on Hermione's face.

"Harry, we don't need your money" Harry shook his head.

"Well if you won't take it, it's going to stay on the table for the next bloke to find" he said, hurrying to get up to throw away his trash. Hermione huffed in annoyance, before grabbing the money and hurrying after him. Honestly neither of them needed the money; Hermione's parents being comfortably well off, while Harry could live off the interest from his estate alone.

It was more the principle though. Harry needed to learn to not throw money around like that. People were influenced by money, ands he wasn't so sure that the wrong people wouldn't try to do something to him for that.

As Hermione caught up to Harry, another thought struck her mind. Slowing down to match his pace, she caught her breath before she continued.

"You know" she began, waiting for Harry to look at her "you were right. We do need to get you a new wardrobe" Harry frowned, he had worn Dudley's old hand-me-downs in front of Hermione before. She had never seemed to be disturbed by his state of dress then, he wondered what made it different now.

Realizing Harry's train of thought, Hermione went to elaborate. It wasn't right if her best friend was to get the impression that she didn't like his clothes, as they were a part of him. But this was a part of him that could be better.

"It's just that if we go out with mum and dad, you're going to want to look nice right?" Harry paused then shrugged as if to agree. "And also since money isn't an issue we can go find what you like. Wouldn't it be nice to have your own identity for a change?" Hermione pressed.

She had already had a semblance of the discussion with Harry before, when he asked her about the weird ratio of nice to homey clothes she had. At the time, Harry hadn't really understood, but now that he thought about it things began to make sense. Hermione had just enough sweats and baggy t-shirts to be content and happy, but also had her own set of nice clothes when she felt like going out and having fun.

"I guess" Harry said "it's just... I don't know what I like" Hermione smiled at his words, a smile that made Harry look in alarm. It was almost predatory in nature, and if he hadn't known Hermione he would have already begun to run.

"It's alright Harry, mum and I will get you fixed right up" she said, already planning on the things Harry would try on.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Dan could only shake his head in amusement, looking pityingly at Harry's confused expression. The second that he and Jean had gotten home, Hermione had ambushed his wife with the news. Jean's eyes had lit up, appraising Harry with the same feral grin that Hermione had worn previously.

Even now, enjoying the supper that Harry had made, the two were still planning out the weekend ahead. Harry was a little overwhelmed by their excitement, and Dan shared a look with Harry.

"You have no idea what you've got yourself into" he said with a laugh, and at this his wife finally turned from planning with his daughter.

"You know dear, we are going to need someone to carry everything..." she trailed off with a sickly sweet smile. Dan was shaking his head quickly; he had to find a way out now!

"Uhhh. Sorry dear! I just remembered I have a meeting that day" he said, looking away from her. He knew that she would call him out on his lie if she truly wanted him to go.

"Oh it's okay honey, you go to your meeting. I know you'll make it up later" Dan groaned at this, making it up at her convenience gave her all the power. But then again, it couldn't be as bad as spending a whole day in a shopping mall. Right?

Harry was now looking at Dan a little strangely, not understanding why the man was so hesitant to leave on an outing. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Harry had never gone shopping with the Dursleys, as Vernon usually didn't want him there in fear he would beg for a treat of some kind.

Hermione seemed to understand Harry's questioning look, as she gave him a wide grin.

"Don't worry Harry. It's going to be great" she said, and Harry took comfort in her encouraging look. Dan rolled his eyes down the table, shooting his wife a warning glare when she kept looking at Harry and Hermione with a loving look.

That week was a turnstile of homework, walking, and talking. Hermione had previously deduced many of Harry's little nuances, from his preferred breakfast, to his inner fears of inadequacy. It was his turn, however, to learn about her little world.

Hermione, while being absorbed in books and learning, had a small girlish side to her that came out every now and then. Harry couldn't deny that she was a girl, with some of the tops she wore, but had never pictured her putting on makeup or spending time brushing her hair.

He also had never seen her so relaxed. Doing homework at home was such a simple, yet telling task for her. Harry had never seen her do so outside of the library, or sitting at a desk, but now she was lounging laying on her stomach while reading and taking notes.

Hermione would frown when she looked at Harry's work, but didn't comment on it, not wanting to get into that argument again. Harry had insisted that his work was, and always would be, nothing but subpar. And Hermione would have agreed, except for the fact that some of Harry's subtle mistakes were far too obvious. He had good answers mixed in with his bad ones, annoying her as it always seemed to balance out to just a passing grade.

Finally the week of endless homework was over, and the night before Harry was told to be ready at 8 sharp. Having woken up uncharacteristically late while at the Grangers, he woke up at 7 the morning of to get ready. He was surprised, however, to see that Hermione and Jean were already bustling about the house for the big day.

Harry was still bewildered by their apparent fascination with having him try on clothes, but decided for the time being to just ignore his uneasiness. He hated being in the limelight, even with those he was close to, but was welcome to it when he saw the excitement in Hermione's eyes.

For Hermione and Jean, it was a chance to let out a side of themselves that was rarely shown. Jean never really had the chance to become the mother who smothered, or had been involved in someone's life.

Of course she took care of Hermione as best she could, but at a young age Hermione had grown independent enough to do many things on her own. Choosing her own wardrobe, picking her own food, reading her own bedtime stories. Jean had missed those, but was forced to realize that she would support her daughter's independence, if only for the strength it would give her later on in life.

Now, however, she had a chance at being intimately involved with another, putting her hands inside and tinkering away.

Jean had at first thought it was just her desire for Hermione to keep her friend. Then she had thought it may have been her desire for Harry to become a willing candidate in courting her daughter. But that week had flown by, and just left a sense of closeness that didn't seem to be either of the two.

She had finally realized, when Dan had mentioned again about "too young for a son-in-law" that Jean did see Harry as a child she never had. She did want to mother Hermione, worry over her and protect her from harm. But she never got that opportunity.

Seeing Harry, who obviously had never had that mother figure in his life as well, spurned her to act on his behalf. It made her want to see him become better, become more than he currently was. It made her yearn to fix his problems, ease his fears, and teach him the nuances of life.

She was lost in her own thoughts as she drove the group to the mall. Hermione was sitting in front, chattering away to Harry who had sat in back, Harry looking overwhelmed at all the stores they were planning on going to.

The day was a whirlwind for him, from one store to another, trying on clothes and then taking them off, and then trying on more. The Granger women seemed to have a particular look in mind, but every now and then one of them would have him try on something outlandish, almost for the fun of it.

Harry's appreciation of their time and effort was the only thing that kept him sane as he waited. It wasn't that Harry didn't desire a new wardrobe, but more along the lines of being bored out of his mind waiting. There was also the fact he didn't particularly care for a certain look, which was frustrating for the women until Jean finally said if he didn't choose they would.

Dress shirts, dinner jackets, jeans, everything was being sized on him, matched for him, and then ultimately decided for him. Harry was a mannequin, and couldn't help but be amused by the amount of women who approached Hermione and Jean, giving their input throughout the day.

He even saw the same ladies come by later, appraising him and commenting. Jean seemed to be taking their help in stride, but Hermione looked irked the more and more they deviated from the plan.

"He is not wearing that" she finally declared, when Jean had suggested an orange dress shirt. She quickly covered her mouth, never having talked back to her mother, but Jean smiled slyly.

"Yes I don't think this will do either" Jean said out loud, an elderly lady behind them tutting at their decision.

"Are we done yet?" Harry moaned from the side, his first of the day that Hermione had heard. She took pity on him, and glanced at her watch.

"Lunch?" she asked her mother, and Jean frowned noticing they had been at it longer than she had thought. She rubbed Harry's shoulder, and looked at their large shopping carts full of clothing.

"Let's put these away first" she suggested, and all three began to push their individual carts. She had seen the looks of adoration that Hermione had shot at Harry as he was trying on clothes, and Jean hoped she could help return the favor. They did have some more to do, although she didn't tell Harry because he seemed happy to get out of there.

Jean watched the two as she ate, not really minding what they were doing. How come Dan couldn't just help her get the two together? She knew that if her husband was to get his hands on the situation, everything would work out just like she hoped.

Jean noticed one of Hermione's old playmates looking at her queerly from across the food court, and Jean could only do a mental happy dance. Guess her daughter wasn't so creepy now, was she? Although, the more that she looked, the more Jean was startled to see that it was Harry that the girl was staring at.

A little disgruntled at the attention, she hoped it was just natural curiosity, especially the way Harry had kept pulling out his wallet and pulling a seeming infinite supply of money from it. Eventually, to keep people from talking, Hermione had suggested using Jean's credit card and having Harry pay them back later, which he agreed to.

As the lunch wore on, and Hermione and Harry kept talking, Jean couldn't help her eyes continue to slide over to Hermione's old playmate. Tiffany, she thought, that was the name right? The predatory look on her face seemed enamored with Harry's own, a look Jean knew quite well after fighting off the other women who had been interested in her husband.

And then Jean heard one of the most melodic sounds that had ever reached her ears, and turned her head accordingly. Harry seemed to be lost in his conversation with Hermione, heaving his head back to laugh at something she had said. Hermione wore a stunned expression, which immediately melted into one of pleasure.

She hadn't heard Harry laugh, for the whole time he had been at the house he had only shared small smiles or even wide grins, but never a laugh. It sounded amazingly genuine, and Jean felt blessed that she could share in the experience with Hermione.

Looking over at Hermione's expression, Jean felt another surge of happiness. She had never seen her daughter this genuinely happy before, and was glad that she could help make it happen. Although now that she knew Hermione must have some romantic feeling for Harry, it was time to start her plan. Grinning evilly she reached over her hand to rub Harry's arm.

When Harry looked up, startled, Jean tried to adopt the most loving and lust filled expression that she could muster. Harry was immediately put off guard and confused, something which she found adorable.

"Oh Harry, if only I was young enough..." she said with a dramatic sigh, Harry was still frowning in confusion, while Hermione gave a moan of annoyance.

"MMMUUUUUUMMM" she dragged out, Harry smiling at Hermione's antics. At his still confused expression, she leaned over into his ear. Hermione looked on with a fearful expression, hoping beyond hope that Jean wouldn't embarrass her or even scare Harry off.

"Well I was just thinking...how great of a boyfriend you'd be" she said, speaking loud enough for Hermione to blush at the words. Harry was also blushing now, not having expected to hear that. He had absolutely no experience with women, and the qualities that would lead him to being a "great boyfriend" was lost on him.

"You see that girl over there?" she said, nodding her head. Hermione immediately whipped her head, Harry being a little more subtle, and looked over in the direction that Jean had nodded.

"Tiffany?" Jean didn't know, but nodded as the girl lowered her head, caught staring at Harry.

"Well Tiffany's been eyeing you all lunch Harry" she said, Hermione seemed affronted, but Harry didn't seem to mind and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "so what".

"I just thought you should know" she said with a smile.

Jean's intended goal, however, worked as Jean just merely urged them to go back to shopping, watching Hermione grab onto Harry's arm across her chest. Harry seemed to blush as his arm nested between Hermione's breasts, and missed the look of triumph Hermione shot towards Tiffany.

The rest of the day comprised mostly of finding Harry accessories. Harry honestly had no clue that there were so many things that he could put on his body, but declined pretty much everything that Jean and Hermione offered to get him. He did decide to buy a rather nice looking watch, not for regular use since he had a watch from Sirius, but rather for the evenings out the Grangers seemed to partake in.

Harry also bought both Granger ladies bracelets, just to show his appreciation. Hermione immediately tried to decline the gift, but Jean was quick to pick one out and wear it immediately out of the store. Seeing her mum's reaction, Harry only had to raise an eyebrow at Hermione for her to agree as well.

Harry smiled at the happiness both women shared, but as they moved to leave the mall and head back to the Granger house, Harry saw Jean stop them abruptly.

"Oh I'd forgotten this place existed" she said dramatically. Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking at her mother suspiciously. Jean could only look at her daughter with a sly smile.

"Harry, you need a bathing suit, right?" she asked, and Harry nodded. He had never gone swimming before, but the Grangers did have a pool out back. Hermione didn't go into it often, having outgrown the pool and not caring to be by herself in it.

Dan had suggested they actually get some use from the thing, so he did indeed need the required swimwear.

"You too, right Hermione?" she asked, and Hermione's glare turned into a blush. She also needed a bathing suit, having outgrown the last one she had owned at around twelve. She finally nodded, knowing that her mother already knew the answer.

"That's great, that way we can help both of you at the same time" Hermione moaned as if in pain.

She knew that Harry was just her friend, and that he would probably remain so no matter what she looked like. She realized that it was just harmless help between friends, getting opinions on clothes. She rationalized all of this.

But her irrational side was not ready for Harry to see her half naked, showing off in front of him. She looked over at Harry, who didn't seem at all concerned with being naked in front of her.

"Can't we do it some other time?" she pleaded "Harry's looking knackered" Jean scrutinized Harry, acknowledging that the boy did indeed look tired. She however had the ace of rationality on her side.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to return tomorrow to finish does he?" Jean asked, and after looking at Harry, began to walk into the store.

"Let's find something for you first Harry" she said, and the trio went down the aisles looking for something that would look nice on him. Harry didn't particularly care, so grabbed the first black set that was in his size before joining the girls. Jean had carried with her a speedo, absentmindedly twirling them around her finger, while Hermione carried a white swimming suit for him to try.

Harry immediately disregarded Jean's choice, knowing she wouldn't be offended by the slight smirk on her face, as he went to try on the other two. He was still blushing at the thought of wearing one of those, his modesty not quite up to par and his bravery in that department suspect.

It was odd, because he truly didn't care about clothing, or how he appeared in it. Harry realized that it was more to do with his embarrassment with regards to showing off so much skin to the Grangers, the elder of which had made a crack at him being "boyfriend material".

He was so distracted that Harry couldn't recall showing off the two for Hermione and Jean. He decided to get both, just in case, and finally relaxed on the provided bench as the two went off to find Hermione something.

He had assumed that he would just be sitting there until they had chosen one, but Jean had quickly come back with a large bundle of two-piece bathing suits in hand. Harry only raised an eyebrow at the large amount, shrugging as Hermione followed behind with an annoyed expression.

"Mum I don't need to try on that many" she had said, and Harry noticed that she hadn't even bothered to carry any back herself. Jean waved off the protest as she handed the first suit to Hermione, ushering her into the stall.

She came out minutes later, and Jean took one glance at her daughter, then at Harry's gobsmacked impression, a large smile forming.

"Turn around dear" she said, twirling her arm in a circular motion. Hermione did, giving Harry a view of her whole body in the small suit, having to avert his eyes when he caught himself staring at Hermione's flesh.

Harry had never been this close to a near naked girl before, and it was quite a surprising experience how much it was affecting him. He knew that it was natural for a teenage boy to be feeling something, but the way his heart was pounding and the blood rushing to his head was a foreign experience to him.

Jean frowned, this was obviously not the one. Handing the next set to Hermione they continued the process over and over again. Each time Harry getting more and more bold, staring longer and longer, as Jean and Hermione didn't berate him for being what he thought was rather creepy.

Finally Hermione walked out in a small powdered blue two-piece, one that while revealing, also kept the subtlety that she found perfect for her style. As she walked out, she couldn't help notice Harry's appreciative glance again going over her form. She had assumed he would have been used to gazing at her flesh over the past seven or so outfits, but to see him still enamored made her blush.

Jean, too, seemed to notice, taking perverse pleasure in watching another man look at her daughter as a woman. Harry would probably be mad for being manipulated to play her games, but Jean knew it would do both youngsters good to experience this. Hermione, who had little confidence in her body, and Harry who was so inexperienced in the art of sex, needed to become comfortable with themselves.

It also didn't help Harry that Jean desperately wanted someone to acknowledge her daughters beauty, at least only to superficially acknowledge that Jean hadn't failed her in the genetic department. She continued to watch Harry as she gestured for Hermione to spin, and could only grin wider as Harry swallowed hard, averting his eyes.

"Yes that'll do!" She said, noticing the agreeing tone in both of the teenagers eyes.

"Yes I thought so too" Hermione said, walking back into the dressing room. As Hermione went to get dressed, Jean leaned over into Harry's ears.

"She's got quite the nice body, doesn't she" Harry spluttered at how upfront Jean was being. No mother that he had ever known had talked about her daughter like that. Harry looked at her with stunned eyes, making Jean second guess herself.

She didn't want Harry to distrust her, but she also desperately wanted Harry to start looking at her daughter like a man would a woman. If the two only saw each other as friends then it could very easily lead to them being just friends for life. She didn't want that, no she couldn't have that.

Jean was now actively avoiding Dan's warning, not caring for the consequences of her efforts. Why couldn't he see, why couldn't they see, that she only wanted best? Jean had heard from other mothers how easy it was to just stay out of their daughters lives, not being active but supportive.

She had thought that she might have been able to do so, at one point. But now, seeing her daughter look happy at showing off in front of Harry, Jean couldn't help but feel that need to be involved.

Harry's stunned expression, however, told Jean she had crossed a line. So looking to salvage the situation, she quickly blushed and omitted her statement.

"I mean, Hermione is rather pretty, isn't she?" she waited hesitantly for Harry's nod of agreement, heaving a sigh of relief that he hadn't noticed her rather obvious efforts.

"Do you like Hermione?" Jean immediately mentally slapped herself in the face. Why couldn't she stop herself! The question had just slipped out of her mouth without warning, as if cupid was somehow controlling her to mess with the teenage love lives.

"Of course I do." Harry said resolutely, a little confused at the request. "I mean she's brilliant. The best friend I could ever ask for". Jean frowned at this. There was not even a little hesitancy at the question, nor a blush at the real meaning of her words, or even the hint of something more. She did, however, decided to keep her mouth firmly shut for the rest of the evening.

"You know it's customary to give friend's hugs for their help" she said, after about ten seconds of silence. Jean was beyond any sort of mental block she tried to put on herself. Dan would probably scold her properly when she told him about the day before they went to sleep.

While Jean was mentally berating herself for her inability to shut her mouth, Harry was pondering her words.

"Sometimes...sometimes I worry I'm not a good friend. You know?" Harry said, not waiting for an answer as he went over to hug Hermione as she exited the changing room. Hermione seemed stunned again at Harry's overt display of affection, but hugged him back fiercely with as much strength she could muster.

Jean was in a daze, not hearing the "you're welcome" Hermione had said, nor the fact that she blindly handed over her credit card. She wasn't paying attention on the way home, nor when she helped Harry unload all of his bought goods.

No, it wasn't until she was cutting up the vegetables for dinner stew that she realized Harry had confided something in her, and followed through on her advice as well. He had laughed, smiled and acted as close to a real teenager, Hermione as well.

Jean couldn't help but begin humming. Her plan was working! She began to let out her best evil laugh, but soon stopped when Hermione poked her head through the door and asked if anything was wrong.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed. let me know if you find any errors. Also I thought it was fun to write Jean as slightly overbearing, and Dan as the "cool" aloof one. Harry's still a bit naive, but hes working his way to becoming capable of understanding his feelings! Will probably be a while again, I'm just really busy with school and finding an internship


End file.
